


Fates: The Four Outsiders

by snakebit1995



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Fights, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Snakebit1995's Fire Emblem Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 74,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakebit1995/pseuds/snakebit1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up where Awakening Ends, Owain, Severa, Inigo and Morgan are throw into another world and end up dealing with another heap of problems on and off the battlefield. </p><p>SEQUEL to Prince in the Making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Now that our time in Awakening is done it's time for FATES, I've debated with who's POV I hope you like how I tell it.**

**For new readers this story may take place in FATES but it will build on some things I established in my Awakening play through/fic "Fire Emblem: Prince in the Making" so you should probably give that a skin over to make sure you've got a rough understanding of some characters. But if you don't want to you just need to know the following.**

**Owain/Odin- Has Blue hair, His Mother is Lissa and his Father is Robin.**

**Severa/Selena- Has brown hair, her Mother is Cordelia and her Father is Stahl. Her and Owain have an established "Relationship" in which she pushes him around all day. The two have kissed and most people are pretty sure they are just dating but Severa won't admit it.**

**Inigo/Laslow- Has Brown hair, his Mother is Oliva and His Father is Donnel.**

**Morgan/Morgana- Has off blonde hair, has the same parents as Owain, is very gullible and is sort of in a relationship with Inigo, she acknowledges feelings for him but there's nothing official.**

**Also I know there is official DLC explaining how and why the Three are there but…just work with me here okay?**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

Hello! It's me Morgan…or Morgana. So you're back for the rest of the story, okay…where should we start…after that hole in space sucked Owain, Inigo, Severa and I to someplace else we got to exploring. It turned out we had been dropped in someplace called Nohr, a nation at war with a place called Hoshido.

I wasn't sure, where or even when we were we may be back in time, ahead in time or even in a totally different dimension, so for safety's sake we all took up fake names…names made up by my brother Owain…oh I'm sorry Odin Dark. So Severa was Selena, Inigo was Laslow and I was Morgana. My name got no flavor, he just added an A. a bunch of stuff happened and the four of us ended up working for the royal family, it helps that I can get my hands on research to try and get us home. I've had about a year but not much progress has been made, and I've been split up from my friends who are all working as retainers for the various royal siblings. I got shipped off to the Northern fortress to serve Lord Corrin, the lest known of the five siblings and like me, has little memories. Still my tactical skills are appreciated by the army…

Lord Corrin is nice, he's tall, has short but messy blueish hair, something about him…reminds me of Dad.

But enough preamble why don't we get to the adventure.

* * *

**Later**

"So he's not waking up?" I hummed looking at the bed.

"Umm, no." Felicia shook her head.

"Lord Corrin it's time to wake up." Flora sighed.

Felicia and Flora are Corrin's maids, their twins Felicia has brown hair and her sister Flora has blue, they're from the Ice Tribe, a small kingdom in Nohr.

"Did you try poking him?" I asked.

"Yes." Felicia said "Do you have any ideas, how did your parents wake you up when you overslept?"

"I don't remember…I assume they just called me a bunch till I got up." I shrugged.

"Oh right…sorry." Felicia said.

"It's okay." I smiled.

"Still…he looks so peaceful I feel bad waking him up." Felicia sighed.

"Hey get up!" I yelled.

"GAH!" Corrin shot up "I'm awake…it's still dark out?"

"It may be dark but it is still morning." Gunter explained.

Gunter is one of Lord Corrin's retainers, an old grizzled knight. He has a very Frederick feel about him, only older and crankier.

"I took the liberty of readying your armor." Jakob, the butler, explained.

"Fine." Corrin rubbed his eyes "But I'm not really fully awake yet."

"Then allow me to help." Flora said "Felicia assist me."

"Right!"

The two reached out and touched him, ice crystals appearing in the air.

"Owww Cold!"

"That is how you wake people up in the Ice Tribe." Flora smiled.

"I'm awake…still I wish I could have finished that dream." Corrin sighed.

"You had a dream, about what?" I asked.

"A strange one, some people who looked like they were from Hoshido kept calling me their brother, but my siblings are here in Nohr."

_They say that dreams can be premonitions of the future…I should take precautions._

Lord Corrin left to go train with Prince Xander, that left me helping Felicia clean, more so I cleaned up after Felicia.

"It seems Lord Corrin oversleeps a lot." I hummed.

"Yeah he does." Felicia smiled "Still, he looks cute in his sleep don't you think?"

"I can't say I've ever really look." I smirked to myself when I saw the small blush on her face "Besides I already have a sort of boyfriend."

"Do you mean Sir Laslow, it's been sometime since he visited." She said.

"I'm sure he's off on some adventure…and hanging out with some girl…" I grumbled "It better be more of part one than part two."

"Hehehe…" Felicia giggled "You know I heard that Lord Corrin may be leaving the fortress soon."

"Interesting…I wonder who will get sent to the capital with him…" I hummed.

_Maybe if I go I can see the others._

* * *

**Later**

"I heard you're leaving for the capital." Lilith, the stable girl, said as Lord Corrin entered the hall "You must be happy to go, Lord Gunter asked me to go with you and look after your horses."

"That's good, I be bored if you didn't come along." He laughed.

The door opened and a tall man walked in, Prince Xander, he's next in line for the throne, Laslow works under him.

"Lilith are the horses ready?" he asked.

"Yes milord, everything is in order. The horses are quiet excited." She smiled.

"Animals do love Corrin so." Lady Camillia smiled "Remember when her nursed that bird back to health?"

Camillia is the oldest of the two princesses, Selena works under her, she's a mature woman with lots of curves and lots of affection, she has a motherly feel too her.

"Yes…I remember." Lilith blushed.

"Something wrong?" Corrin asked.

"Duh she's just nervous about missing you." Princess Elise said.

Elise is the youngest child, a little bratty she reminds me of Mother, blonde hair, healer, little sister, bratty streak…she's actually a lot like Mom.

"But why would she miss me she's coming with us." Lord Corrin pointed out.

"Oh…right, well she must just be said she can't keep you all to herself." Elise smiled grabbing his arm.

"As gripping as this is we should be on our way." Lord Xander said "We shouldn't keep Father waiting."

Their father, King Garon, I've only met the man a few times but I found him quiet detestable, he reminds me of Grandfather, there's a darkness about him that give me shivers.

"Right let's go!" Corrin nodded.

"Flora you and Jakob will remain here to watch over the fortress." Gunter instructed "Felicia, Morgana and I will accompany Lord Corrin."

"You can count on us." Flora bowed.

"Safe travels." Jakob bowed.

"I hope we see you soon…just not here." Corrin shrugged.

We all headed out and rode off towards the castle, things were going to be interesting.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**ATTENTION!**

**We're going to come to a very clear Impasse, Nohr, Hoshido or None of the Above. I only own Conquest right now, so Hoshido is pretty much out unless you want to wait till my birthday in mid-April.**

**I need you to let me know what path to take, Conquest or Revelations.**

**NOTE: Revelations doesn't release in the USA until March 10, so if we do that it'll be a few days till I can update.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	2. Ganglari

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Doing the Revelations path seems like the consensus so we'll do that when the time comes. Also I saw some people asking me to do the story from Corrin's POV, we'll touch on his POV when needed(For chapter 3-5 and others) but for the most part I want this to be from Morgana and the others POV, to see how they react to working under Corrin, and their struggles.**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Castle Krakenberg." I looked up at the giant building.

_The Castle back home is so much more welcoming than this one._

"Come on Morgana don't get left behind." Lord Corrin called.

"I'm coming." I said.

I caught up and walked in to the castle with him.

"I'm surprised you came Morgana." He said "Have you ever been to the castle before."

"A few times when I first arrived in this country but most of my time was spent at the Fortress with you, so we can learn together." I laughed.

"That's right you're not from Nohr are you." He said "Where are you from."

"Someplace far away." I waved him off to dodge the subject "don't worry about it, it was a small village and all."

"Okay…well let's head in, Father is waiting."

"Yes well we're here." I stopped at the door and opened it for Corrin and his siblings "After you."

We were in the main courtyard where King Garon was waiting, the first thing Corrin did was walk up and bow to the man.

"I see you made it here safely." King Garon said in a gravelly voice.

"Yes father, I've long wished to see you and visit The Castle…it's like a dream." He smiled.

"It is through your own diligence that you are here." Garon said "I'm told you are now a warrior on par with Xander. You now possess the strength to be an instrument of power for Nohr."

"Will it be alright for him to be out of the fortress?" Elise asked.

"I worry as well." Camillia spoke up "Will it be safe for him out of the barrier?"

"I appreciate the concern but I earned the right to be here." Corrin responded.

"That much is true…" I hummed.

"As you know our kingdom is at war with Hoshido." King Garon pointed out.

Hoshido, a mostly peaceful nation that borders Nohr, currently the two are at war for various reasons.

"The royal family is the descendants of the First Dragons." Garon said "I expect displays of power from you."

_Descendants of a dragon…I guess Owain and I fit right in._

"I've trained every day to be strong like my siblings." Lord Corrin nodded.

"You have promise…you will need a suitable weapon if your to serve Nohr." Garon said having soldiers drag a chest over.

Garon got up and opened it, displaying a twisted metal sword with purple energy around it.

"Ngnh…" I felt an itching on my hand.

"Something wrong Morgana?" Prince Leo asked.

"It's nothing."

_My Fell Brand…it's pulsating, there's something evil in that sword._

"Wow…" Corrin just looked at the sword.

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with otherworldly magic." Garon explained "With this sword you will crush the Hoshidans with ease."

"Thank you for the gift father." Corrin bowed his head.

"Yes…" Xander mumbled "How generous…"

_That sword…there's something very dangerous about it._

"Now let's see you put it too use." Garon said "Bring out the prisoners!"

"Yes Sire!"

_Prisoners…I see so that's what he's planning._

I heard chains moving and saw the guards escorting a few prisoners out into the yard. Judging by their style of dress they were from Hoshido.

"These are prisoners from a recent strike against Hoshido, show me your power and strike them down." Garon instructed.

Corrin looked around and sighed before walking into the court yard.

"Come." Gunter told me.

"Yes." I nodded following him with Felicia.

We followed the Lord into the courtyard and assembled around him.

"Decent Cover across the middle, few enemy soldiers…yes I can manage easily with this." I smiled.

"You're mind's already cranking isn't it." Felicia laughed "You're so smart Morgana."

"We shall join you on the battlefield." Gunter told Corrin "Felicia and Morgana will be joining us."

"Of course." Felicia smiled "Anything for Lord Corrin, besides I was always a better bodyguard than a maid."

"Tactics has always been my true skill." I scanned the battle field "My Axe arm is a little rusty but my magic is as potent as ever. I'll leave the specific unit commands to you Lord Corrin, but leave the strategy to me."

"I am Rinkah daughter to the chief of the Flame Tribe." A woman with short hair and tattoos said "What is your name Nohrian Prince."

"My name is Corrin." He bowed.

"Corrin…" a man with long green hair hummed "It couldn't…"

"Have you heard of me?" Lord Corrin asked the man.

"…I am Kaze, a ninja of Hoshido, show us what you can do." The man bowed respectfully.

"Yes." The boy drew his sword "Hmm…is that?"

Corrin walked up and slapped the ground, the earth rumbled and a blast of air shot off like a geyser, clearing some debris.

_I see a Dragon Vein…_

"Excellent." I nodded "That's far better cover than we had."

"Remain focused." Gunter warned "The prisoners are fighting for their lives they won't hold back."

"HYA!" Felicia quickly dashed over and blocked a throwing star.

"Incredible speed." Kaze observed.

"I may be from the Ice Tribe but I'm not slow." Felicia stood up straight "Now please don't point such dangerous things at Milord."

_Felicia…she may be clumsy in her maid work but as a soldier she's as good as they come._

I slipped back as Rinkah slammed her club down, shattering the stone under me.

_What beastly strength!_

"RAHH!" she spun and tried to take my head off.

"Jeez." I ducked down and charged my hand with magic "Give me some breathing room!"

My hand was engulfed in a blazing purple and red fire.

" **Ignis Blast!"** I shot Rinkah with and blast of smoldering flame.

"What is this?!" she gasped as she was launched back "A fire that burns even me?!"

"Just being from the flame tribe won't make you flame proof…especially against a flame like that." I smirked.

"Watch it!" Lord Corrin landed behind me and blocked a jumping attack from the ninja.

"Thank you." I nodded.

Lord Corrin charged up his sword and delivered a sharp cut to the ninja, sending him rolling back.

"It's over." Corrin sighed when the enemy didn't get up.

"So…this is how it ends." Kaze sighed.

"That was tough." Lord Corrin laughed "I hope all Hoshidans aren't that strong."

"Stop standing there and finish them!" King Garon ordered.

"Huh?"

"He wants you to kill them." I blinked.

"But Father they're beaten, why execute a helpless prisoner?" Lord Corrin pleaded.

"You dare question me?!"

"This is wrong!"

_At least he fights or what he believes in._

"This is not for debate!" Garon roared firing a spell.

"RAH!" Lord Corrin blocked the spell with his sword.

"Corrin what are you doing?!" Elise cried.

_Well…this is getting interesting._

"You defy me?!" Garon snapped.

"Forgive him." Xander pleaded "He doesn't understand."

"Fine then you kill them!"

"…tsk." Xander hissed.

"I SAID DO IT!"

_This man, King Garon, rules with fear and suffering…he is evil. My main goal is to find us all a way home but…I feel like I can't leave until he's dealt with._

"I won't let you do this!" Corrin stood in front of Xander.

"Corrin…move." Xander glared with a pleading look "These are our enemies."

"This…is different." Corrin said "There's no reason to be so cruel."

"You shouldn't fight him." Camillia said "Just move aside."

_Hmm…_

"Haa…this always falls to me." Leo sighed shooting a spell.

"AHH!"

"There it's done." He sighed "I've dispatched them father."

"We'll discuss this matter later." Garon grumbled walking off.

"LEO!"

_That spell was halfcocked._

"You're kindness will get you killed someday!" Prince Xander warned.

"Maybe it will." Corrin said "But at least I'll die without regrets."

"Hmm…please have the prisoners remains moved to my quarters." Xander told the guards "I wish to examine them."

"Yes Sir!"

I walked passed Lord Corrin "They only passed out."

"Haa…" he sighed.

"Don't worry, had your kept fighting I would have joined you." I blinked "I'm just like my Dad, jumping in to help the little guy."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	3. Bottomless Canyon

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attack**

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Alright Big Brother, if we go in together Father will forgive you for sure." Elise nodded "I'll help how I can."

"Thanks Elise…I hope you're right." I sighed.

"Okay, deep breath." Elise inhaled before knocking on the door "Father, we have something to talk to you about."

"HAHAHA!"

"Okay…" I took a step back "That was weird."

"Maybe he's busy." Elise stepped back with we "why don't we try again later."

"Who's there?" the King called out.

"Oh sorry to bother you Father." Elise spoke for the two of us.

"Apologies if this is a bad time." I scratched my head.

"What do you two want?"

"Corrin is here to apologize." Elsie said "Isn't' that right Big Brother?"

"Yes." I swallowed my pride "I'm sorry for questioning you before."

_Still…I feel like I did the right thing standing up for those people._

"Enter." Father commanded.

"Yes!" Elise said pushing the door open.

The two of us walked down the long, royal hall and arrived at the throne.

"Corrin, you disobeyed my order." Father said "Ordinarily you would be put to death."

"I understand."

"Father I can-." Elise started to talk but was cut off.

"Silence!" Father yelled "Corrin, since you are my child I will give you some slack, I have a task in mind for you. Complete this and I will pardon you."

_What a stroke of luck…_

"What sort of task is it?" I said trying to hide my jubilation.

"There is an abandoned fort near the Hoshidan border. I wish to know the status of it, travel there and inspect it no battle should be required but don't fail…I won't be disappointed twice."

"Yes father, I will do as you ask." I bowed before turning to leave.

Elise and I quietly walked out before stopping in the hall.

"Aww Yes!" she cheered "It worked, I bet my cute face convinced him to go easy on you."

"Sure." I laughed "Something like that."

* * *

**Later**

"Are you sure you'll be okay darling?" Camilla asked me.

"It's just a inspection of an abandoned fort." I smiled "I'll be fine, besides Guntur, Felicia and Morgana will be with me."

"You acting rather casual." Leo said "Father isn't so forgiving."

"What do you mean?" I asked "I'm being given a chance aren't I?"

"Yeah stop trying to scare him." Elise slapped Leo's back.

"I suppose I could tag along." Camilla sighed.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." A voice said.

Iago walked in, he was one of Father's aids, a dark but scraggly man I had only met a few times when he came to the fortress, Morgana has made a point to tell me to be alert around him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"King Garon intends this to be a test." Iago explained "If you were to join Lord Corrin it would taint the result."

"It's okay Camilla I'll be fine, besides I need to learn to be more independent." I smiled "I have to do this by myself."

"Not all alone." Father walked out "I'm not sending you totally defenseless."

A gruff looking bald man walked out, he had an intimidating look to him.

"This is Hans, he's a veteran warrior who will make sure nothing happens to you." Father explained.

"Oh…thank you father." I smiled.

_He does care._

Xander walked over and leaned into my ear "Corrin, be wary of that man."

"Huh?"

"He is a criminal I arrested myself years ago, a murderer and crook. Father thinks he's rehabilitated but I disagree." Xander whispered "That being said when it comes to battle he is skilled."

"Okay…I will."

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"This is the Bottomless Canyon?" Lord Corrin asked.

"Yes it's the natural border between Nohr and Hoshido." Guntur explained.

The Bottomless canyon was a crag of death and lighting storms, It was a defensible position so the fort here made sense, but this canyon was scary.

"It's not really bottomless is it?" Corrin asked looking over the edge of the bridge.

"Let the darkness be the answer?" I said "I certainly can't see the bottom. Normally I'd prefer we have gone around this place being a choke point and all, but that wasn't an option this time."

"It's not so bad." Corrin said being as positive as usual "Maybe I'm just happy to be outside."

"You certainly put things in prospective." Guntur laughed.

We walked a little deeper into the gorge before we spotted the Hoshidan army.

"Seems the fort's not as abandoned as we thought." Guntur said.

"Come no farther soldiers of Nohr!" the men in the fort yelled.

"I guess we should go back." Felicia said "What should we do Lord Corrin?"

"We're not here to fight so let's just go back and report to Father." He said.

"A Wise choice." Guntur nodded.

"No one asked you old man." Hans growled.

"Pardon?"

"You've got one bad attitude." I rolled my eyes as he pushed me out of the way "Hey watch it!"

"We told you to stay over there." The Hoshidan warrior said "Do not test my patience!"

Before the man could draw his sword to block Hans smashed him with his axe.

"GAAHH!"

"Die scum!"

What the hell are you doing?!" Lord Corrin yelled "There was no reason to engage these men in combat!"

"Tsk." Hans looked over his shoulder and clicked his tongue.

_He specifically disobeyed that order to turn back…we've been set up._

"None of them leave here alive!" the enemy commander said.

"Seems we won't be getting out without a fight." Guntur said.

"Then so be it." Felicia said pulling her dagger out of her boot.

"Very well, our position is poor but we can fix that." I said "Lord Corrin it's time for your Battle Tactics crash course, people nearby will be instinctively prone to helping fellow allies and occasionally it's even smart to have two fight as one. We're not getting over that bridge with an enemy force like that we'll have to go the long was around to the south."

"Uhh that's great but there's no way across there." Felicia pointed out.

"Leave the path to me." Corrin said holding his hand out "HAA!"

He squeezed his hand and the earth itself shot out to from a bridge.

"A dragon Vein!"

"You're the best Lord Corrin!" Felicia smiled.

We quickly used our new bridge to get across to the main fort only to be confronted by a good amount of Hoshidans.

"We will not stand for this unprovoked attack." The enemy commander said drawing his sword.

"Hmm…" Lord Corrin drew that ominous sword of his and started beating the man back with strikes "HRAA!"

Lord Corrin made one strong swing and slashed the man open.

"GAHH!"

With the commander down the rest of the force scattered and we were left waiting.

"It's not what I would have liked but I suppose the mission is complete." Lord Corrin sighed.

In an instant a red haired ninja dropped down and looked ready to attack.

_So fast!_

"You are the leader?" he looked at Corrin "You are nothing but a mere boy."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Saizo and I've come for your life." The man said.

"We're not done fighting just yet." I sighed.

Saizo suddenly vanished and appeared behind us "Prepare to die!"

_I couldn't even see him move!_

"Stop right there!"

Saizo was suddenly sent flying as Prince Xander rode up and blasted him with an attack from his sword, Siegfried.

"So you're the real commander." Saizo said sliding back.

"What's going on here?" Xander demanded an answer.

"Xander why are you here?" Corrin gasped.

"Are you alright." Lady Camilla landed her Wyvern and hugged Corrin "I knew it was too dangerous."

"We came to help!" Elise smiled riding up on a horse.

"Well thanks, but we're still under attack." I pointed out "I mean jeez."

"It's the thought that counts." Camilla pouted.

"Saizo!" a woman with a fairly large chest dropped in "What's the problem?"

"Kagero, Seems I miscalculated." The man said "We're outnumbered, do we have anyone else to fight?"

"Lord Ryoma is close by." She said

"Then the day is won." Saizo nodded.

"Reinforcements." I hummed "Lord Corrin I'd advise you to pull back and retreat."

"Morgana is right." Prince Xander said "The fort has been assessed, you and Guntur go back the rest of us will follow soon."

Lord Corrin and Guntur left us there to hold back the ninja's, luckily we were able to get back across the border before Ryoma arrived, a clash with him and Xander was not what we needed today.

"Ouf." Felicia tripped as we walked along.

"Jeez you're so clumsy." I laughed helping her up.

"I'm sorry." She brushed herself off "I'm just worried about Lord Corrin…we should have caught up with him by now."

"You're right it is odd." I scratched my head "Maybe he got hungry and stopped to hunt a bear."

"Why would he do that?!"

"I don't know, he likes bear I guess." I shrugged "Just hope the bear doesn't like him."

"Oh dear…" Felicia rubbed her arm "What if the bear ate him?"

I just laughed the conversation off as we walked.

"Felicia." I turned around "Do you like Lord Corrin?"

"What?!" she blushed and covered her face "Of course not he's my master I can't-."

"I meant as a master." I sighed.

"Oh of course you did." She mumbled "Well he's kind, gentle, and generous. I can't think of a single bad quality about him."

"Good, I'm glad you think that too." I smiled "but…"

I started poking her "What was with that misunderstanding and blush, you don't have feelings for Lord Corrin do you?"

"Stop it." She brushed me off "Even if I did…I'm his maid, he's a royal…"

"Hmm…" I smiled "You know I knew a situation like this once, a commoner and a princess…it worked out for them."

"You know a princess?" Felicia asked "Who?"

"It's not important." I said "Let's drop it…but you're right."

"About what?"

"We should have caught up to Lord Corrin a long time ago." I looked around "Something is wrong."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	4. Hoshido

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Ugh…" I groaned opening my eyes.

I remembered the attack on the bridge, falling into the Bottomless canyon and Lilith saving me. After taking a few Astral Plan days to rest and recover she dropped me back in the real world, but only a few minutes had passed, when I got back I was whacked on the head and passed out.

"Ah, you're awake now." A voice said.

I looked over and saw Rinkah, the woman from the flame tribe that I had fought during Father's test.

"It's you."

"Yes it is me." I half smiled "Where in a Flame Tribe Village inside Hoshido territory."

"I see…I suppose they'll want an answer for the attack, probably put me to death after." I frowned.

"We'll see about that." She smiled.

I heard a little commotion outside and sighed.

"They're here already?"

"Yes." Rinkah stood up "It's time to go."

I sighed again.

_I'm in a bad spot…what should I do, play along or just try and run?_

I decided for now I should just go with Rinkah, maybe I could find a way to escape later.

We got outside and there was a man waiting.

"You're name's Kaze right?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm glad we found you Prince Corrin." He kneeled to me.

"Uhh…what's going on?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Come with us and everything will be explained." Kaze bowed.

"Okay…" I looked around.

_What's going on?_

* * *

**Later**

"Welcome back Kaze." A man said as we entered the Hoshido Palace.

"Thank you Lord Ryoma." Kaze smiled.

I recognized him from the stories, this was Prince Ryoma.

"That's the High Prince of Hoshido." Rinkah whispered.

"I see…"

"Hmm…" Ryoma walked over and looked at me.

"If you're gonna kill me just do it." I said with determination.

There was a chiming noise as a woman looked in, she was beautiful, mature and had a royal feel to her.

"It's really you…" the woman looked at me.

"I'm sorry I don't know you." I looked at her.

_Still she feels very familiar._

"I've missed you so much." She whispered hugging me "My sweet boy."

_What's going on…she…she's so warm.  
_ "What are you talking about?" I asked stepping away from the woman.

She sighed "Oh Corrin, it's so sad. When you were young you were abducted by forces from Nohr, My name is Mikoto, and I am your mother."

She hugged me once more "I worried I would never get to see you again."

"Huh?" I just stood there "What you saying makes no sense." I stepped back "King Garon is my Father."

"She's speaking the truth." The man in armor walked over "I am Ryoma, your older brother."

"No, no that's not true, Xander is my brother and Leo, Camilla and Elise are my siblings." I backed away more.

"The Nohrians are not your real siblings." Ryoma said "I remember the day you were taken, the relationship between Nohr and Hoshido has only gotten worse since. King Garon lured our Father to Cheve and killed him and kidnapped you."

"That's not possible…" I stumbled back.

"You don't remember this?" Ryoma asked "not a single thing."

"I don't have any memories of my childhood." I frowned "It's all just hazy."

"I see, and it wouldn't be like the Nohrians to share much." Ryoma sighed.

"Lord Ryoma urgent news!" a man ran in "There's an attack from the north."

"No Hinoka and Sakura are there!" Ryoma hissed.

"Yes sir, I've been told that they're working to help evacuate villagers."

"Very well, we'll leave immediately and provide support." Ryoma grabbed his sword "Come Corrin, I want you to see the truth with your own eyes."

"Very well, I'd rather go and make sure no villagers are harmed anyway." I nodded.

"We shall accompany you as well." Kaze bowed.

"No point leaving us out." Rinkah laughed.

* * *

**Later**

"Hmm." I looked around the snowy battle field.

There were lots of hills and snow mounds, the battlefield was littered with large hulking beasts with iron helmets on..

_What are these things?_

"Look alive Corrin!" Ryoma said cutting one down with a slash of lightning "We have to get to Hinoka and Sakura."

"Right!" I ran forward with him, taking out Ganglari as I ran.

One of those big creatures dropped right in front of me, I adjusted my sword and slashed right through it. It roared and tried to attack me but Rinkah stepped up and blocked it with her club.

"Hurry up and kill it!" she yelled.

"HYAA!" I twisted my hand and slashed the beast down.

Soon the last of those strange creatures were dead and we were free to catch our breath.

"Thank you for helping us." A short girl in maiden's clothes bowed her head "I never got your name."

"My name's-."

"His name is Corrin." The other girl, the one with the short red hair, said.

"Umm yes." I blinked "Nice to meet you…?"

"Hinoka. Are you feeling okay?" She looked at me concerned before placing a hand on my shoulder "I've missed you so much."

She leaned into me and started crying. It was really awkward, a total stranger was crying into my chest saying she missed.

"S-Sorry." She sniffled backing up.

"Umm…it's fine." I said confused.

_Who is this girl…_

"Hinoka was very attached to you when you were little." Ryoma explained "When you were taken she cried for months, after a while she stopped crying and started fighting. I suggest you stay on her good side because the business end of her weapon is scary. She's been vowing to bring you back someday and now here you are."

"I'm sorry about all that." Hinoka smiled as we started walking "I'm not normally that emotional, but I'm just happy you're back. Take that Nohrian scum I win!"

"Is this really Corrin?" she younger girl studied me.

"Yes." Ryoma nodded "But we can talk more later, we should return to the castle before the Nohrians deploy more of those monsters."

"What were those things?" I asked "I've never seen one before."

"They're called Faceless." Ryoma explained "Creatures with no will created by the mages of Nohr."

"I prefer to call them dead mean!" Hinoka yelled "there the only thing Nohr can throw at us, our mother Queen Mikoto put up a magical barrier any soldier that crosses it finds their will to fight sucked right out of them."

_A Pacification Field…that would take intense amounts of magic._

"That's why Nohr sends those creatures." Ryoma said "They have no souls and no will all they do is fight."

"Sending monsters to terrorize innocent people?" I mumbled "They wouldn't-."

"Of course they would!" Hinoka yelled "You just saw it up close, they're pure evil. Sometimes those monsters turn on the people that created them but the Nohrians don't care."

"I…can't." I sighed.

_I think I'm going to have to do some serious soul searching…just who am I, being around Ryoma and the others feels so natural but…so does being with Xander and the others. I'm so confused. I hope everyone in Nohr's not too worried._

* * *

**Later**

"And this is your old room." Queen Mikoto opened a door for me.

I looked around, this room was built for a child no older than three or four. There were still toys and crayons strewn about.

"What's this?" I asked picking up a paper with a drawing on it.

"That's a picture you drew when you were young." Queen Mikoto explained smiling as she looked at it "That's you, that's you father and that's me."

_This picture…feels familiar._

"After you were taken none of us could bare to touch your things." She frowned "we felt that putting them away would be like giving up on you coming home someday. Still you've grown so much, look how handsome you are the girls must love you."

"Hehe…" I half laughed "I don't know, the only girls I know are my attendants and my sisters…oh and Rinkah I guess. Sorry though, I still don't remember."

"Oh…" she frowned a bit.

"I'm sorry that I don't know how to respond." I sighed "I just can't feel any way to react. I believe I may be your son but everyone here is like a stranger."

"I understand." She smiled "There's no need to stress about it. For now be comfortable, explore the castle and the grounds, it's safe here."

"Thank you." I smiled as she walked off.

I sat in that childhood room for a bit, nothing sparked a memory so I stepped out for fresh air. again I started to worry that the others were worried. Felicia, Morgana…Xander and the others…I wonder if they know what happened to Guntur.

_Poor Guntur, all he ever did was look out for me and he got killed for it…_

Suddenly my ears perked up as I heard the voice of a singer. I followed the sound to see a beautiful woman with long blue hair walking by the lake.

"What a beautiful song." I smiled.

"Hmm?" she stopped singing when she saw me.

"I'm sorry." I waved my hands "I was just drawn in by your song."

"You must be Prince Corrin." She said.

"Yes, and you are?"

"My name is Azura, a former Princess of Nohr." She said brushing her hair out of her eye.

"Former?" I asked confused "I've never heard of you and I grew up with the Nohrian royals."

"I see…" she sighed "I've been here a long time, after you were taken by the Nohrians I was captured by Hoshido, I suppose we've been living each other's lives."

"Oh…I'm sorry." I frowned.

"It's okay." Azura smiled "I may be a hostage but I live a very happy life, the people accept me here, even Queen Mikoto treats me like a daughter."

"She does." I blinked.

"Has something happened between you and the queen?" Azura asked.

"No, I'm just not sure what to do." I sighed kicking a stone into the lake "She's a very nice woman, but I…I just don't feel much of a connection with her. But she loves me, and so do all the siblings I've met here."

"I understand if you wish to return to Nohr." Azura said "I would likely feel that way in your shoes."

"Do you think it's really possible to start a whole new life, live among strangers like it's nothing?" I asked.

"No, personally I would prefer to remain here." Azura stated matter-of-factly "Queen Mikoto is a peaceful ruler, King Garon is not. So…what will you do?"

"I'm not sure yet." I sighed "I need to sit down and think long and hard about all this."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	5. Mother

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Oh this is just awful." Felicia fretted about "We let Lord Corrin get kidnapped!"

"Felicia…" I sighed.

The castle was in a tizzy, somehow while fleeing the Bottomless Canyon Lord Corrin had been kidnapped by the Hoshidan forces and was now their captive. Felicia is bent out of sorts and I'm just trying to figure out how to rescue him.

_The Pacification Field prevents full on assaults…but there's no way to remove it without killing the Queen and that's not a viable option…think, what would father do?_

I tapped my pen and looked out the window. Lord Corrin is King Garon's son yet he hasn't even sent out a retrieval team or a search party to recon…what is going on? It's almost like he wants Corrin there.

_This feels bad._

"Come on Felicia let's go!" I stood up and threw my jacket on "Just hang on Lord Corrin, we'll be there soon."

* * *

**Corrin's POV  
** "There you are Corrin." Mikoto smiled "Are you feeling better after a few days alone."

"Yes, I still have questions but I at least feel more relaxed." I sighed.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She smiled again "If you don't mind I have a small favor to ask, would you sit on the throne?"

"Why?" I asked.

"Well this throne is infused with the power of the First Dragon, it's said that those who sit on it recover their true form and mind." She explained "I thought that perhaps if you sat on it-."

"Do you not trust me?" I asked sternly.

"No!" she gasped "I do, I just thought that if the Nohrians had perhaps entrapped your memories the throne would unlock them."

"Oh…I understand." I said "I'm sorry for getting defensive."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you." She sighed.

"Lady Mikoto, the ceremony is about to begin." A man with glasses said letting himself in.

"Thank you Yukimura." Mother smiled "Corrin this is Yukimura, he's one of our brightest strategists."

"You're too kind Milady." The man bowed.

"You're a strategists?" I asked "One of my Retainers in Nohr was a skilled tactician, she was really bright in battle, of the field she was kind scatterbrained."

"Corrin I'm going to make an announcement about you being here." Queen Mikoto explained "I'd like to squish the rumors of a spy being here quickly. Is everything ready Yukimura."

"Yes, we can begin right away."

"Wonderful." Mikoto turned to me and smiled "I've arranged for Sakura, Takumi and Hinoka to give you a tour so you can get to know the area before the event. We'll meet in the plaza soon."

"We'll happily show him around." Hinoka put her arm around my shoulder.

"Azura why don't you go with them as well."

"It would be my pleasure." Azura bowed slightly.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Of course." Azura smiled at me.

"Hmph…" Takumi, my brother, clicked his tongue.

"I can't wait to show you around." Sakura grabbed my arm "We'll have so much fun."

_She pulls on my arm just like Elise…just as rough too._

Sakura took me out into the castle town, it was so peaceful to see all the people walking around, the little I had seen of Nohr was a stark contrast, there it was dark, everyone looked depressed but Hoshido, was so sunny and happy.

"Everyone here is so friendly." I said looking around "Such a contrast to my usual view at the Northern Fortress."

"I'm glad you like it." Azura said "I've always been happy here."

"Don't get to comfortable." Takumi grumbled.

"Pardon?"

"I don't trust you." He said "Shouldn't you have headed back to Nohr already?"

"Takumi…" Azura sighed.

"You don't have the privilege to call me by my name." he scolded.

"That makes no sense." I sighed.

"Excuse me?!"

"Well Azura has been in Hoshido for about as long as I've been gone, shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of your family?"

"I don't care." He stomped off "I don't want you here either, just thought we'd get it out in the open."

"I'm sorry." Sakura sighed "Takumi's just hotheaded, anyway let's go try something from that stand over there!"

"WHOA!" I yelled as I was pulled along by my younger sister.

We walked around the fair a little bit longer before Hinoka told us to come to the main town square where mother was making her speech. She told the crowd that the person they'd seen roaming around the palace was her missing son, me. She waved me over so she could introduce me to her people.

As I walked over I felt a strange sense of unease, I looked over and a person in the crowd caught my eye, I couldn't make out his face but I could tell he was looking right at me. Before I could say anything he raised his hand I I felt Ganglari shoot right out of its sheath and go to him.

_What the!_

The sword glowed bright and suddenly exploded in a hail of magic. It all happened so fast, before I could react I was pushed out of the way by Mikoto.

"Gah!" she coughed as leaned into me, her back filled with the crude shrapnel of the sword.

"You're…not hurt are you?" she coughed blood onto my chest.

"I…I'm fine." I just stood there stunned.

"Good…I'm glad." She smiled as her grip on me loosened and she fell to the ground.

"Mother?" I shook her, she was so cold "MOTHER!"

_She's…dead._

I glared at the man in the crowd "YOU!"

After that I don't really remember, it was so hazy. I remember a lot of yelling and screaming, people running in terror…and then I heard Azura's voice calling for me. When I went to respond to her I ended up hurting her…somehow I calmed down but I was suddenly hit by a rush of memories, King Garon killed King Sumeragi, my real father, and then took me.

_It's all…so clear now._

"Are you alright?" Azura crouched next to me.

"Yes…are you hurt?" I asked.

"Yes don't worry about it." She shook her head "That wasn't you, it was an Ancient Dragon's blood overtaking your form."

"But Dragon's blood runs in the Nohrian family." I said.

"The Dusk Dragon is in their lineage." Ryoma explained "We have the blood of the Dawn Dragon in our veins. Still to actually take the Dragon's form, you are special Corrin."

I looked around at the town, it had been heavily damaged in the attack, what used to be a livly square was now full of rubble and bodies.

"You see." Ryoma said "This is the work of the Nohrians, that sword you had, it was a gift from King Garon was it not?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"So he masterminded the whole thing." Ryoma sighed "He must have known you'd be captured and led here."

"But why." I rubbed my face "How could I not see this…I'm sorry."

"You're apology means nothing!" Takumi yelled.

I just looked at him, he was clearly upset, his eyes were angry but still full of tears.

"This is your fault, Mother is dead because of you!" he snapped "You don't belong here!"

"That's enough Takumi!" Ryoma scolded his brother.

"Word will do nothing here." Azura sighed.

"You shut up to!" Takumi snarled "You're just as bad!"

"Takumi…" I sighed.

"Don't you dare speak my name!" he snapped "I never want to see you ever again! How do you expect me to believe you really didn't know!"

"It's the truth!" I cried.

"Likely story!"

"Takumi stop it!" Hinoka yelled "Corrin is our brother!"

"Mother is dead thanks to him." He glared "That man is no brother of mine."

"I'm sorry everyone, I've brought you nothing but pain." I sighed "I'll just leave."

"You shouldn't." Yukimura said "That's not what Lady Mikoto would have wanted. I'm sorry to say this but the Queen foresaw this day, King Garon sent these events into motion not you Corrin, the Queen thought there was a darker force at work, please, look at this statue."

The statue at the fountain was glowing, and the sword in its hand floated out and landed right in front of me.

"A sword?" I wondered.

"This can't be…" Ryoma gasped.

"This is the divine sword Yato." Yukimura explained "Much like Ryoma's Raijinto or Takumi's Fujin Yumi it is a divine weapon. Yato can only have a single wielder, one chosen by the blade itself."

"It must have chosen you." Ryoma said as the sword flew into my hand.

"Do you know what this means?!" Hinoka gasped.

_This blade…it's so much warmer than Ganglari._

"Urgent news!" Kaze dropped in "A massive Nohrian force is gathering at the border."

"This is the final straw." Ryoma growled "I've tried to avoid a war but…this is ending now."

Ryoma left Azura and I there as he left to lead his troops in battle.

"I have to stop them." I said "Before more people get killed."

"Wait." Azura grabbed me "If you're not careful you're dragon blood may take over again, you're stressed you need to relax."

Azura took her necklace off and gave it to me "This stone will help to regulate your energy and control your power."

"Thank you Azura." I smiled taking the stone "I hope I can repay this someday, it's strange Azura, I feel very close to you."

"Oh." She blushed "Um I…feel close to you too. I want you to be safe, so I'll go face Nohr with you."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Big Chapter Next Time!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	6. Branch of Fate

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Ha…ha" I ran all the way after Ryoma and the others, I needed to stop tehm from confronting the Nohrians, no one needed to die.

"Corrin!" I heard a voice call.

I looked over, Xander was there on his horse, getting ready for battle against Ryoma.

"Xander!" I gasped "I'm fine, why are you invading Hoshido?!"

"Father says it's time to show our strength." He explained "Join us, then we can end this quickly and avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Xander I…I need to think." I shook my head.

"Be careful." Ryoma warned "That man is a Nohrian commander."

_I…I can't do this, there's too many people relying on me. Hoshido and Nohr, both of them want and need me…I don't…know what to do._

Before I could even settle down Camilla and my other Nohrian siblings arrived.

"Corrin!" Camilla yelled "I was so worried about you, are you okay sweetie? They didn't hurt you did they?"

"I'm glad you okay." Leo nodded "You have some kind of luck."

"Yay our brother's back!" Elise cheered.

"Nohrian scum!" Hinoka yelled "You kidnapped him and have the audacity to call him your brother in front of me! His my brother not yours!"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken." Camilla pouted "Corrin is my little brother not yours."

"Don't let their words fool you." Ryoma warned me again "You're true family is in Hoshido."

"We've been with you since you were a child!" Xander yelled "Come home and we can be a family once more."

"Come to your home in Hoshido."

"No return to Nohr with us."

"Ha…ha." I could feel it, my breaths were short and shallow, my heart was gonna rip out of my chest.

"This way." Ryoma held his hand out for me.

"Big Brother." Sakura sniffled.

"He's my big brother!" Elise yelled.

"We are your family." Xander held his hand out like Ryoma

_They're all looking at me, no matter what I choose I'll be breaking someone's heart. There's no right answer…I Don't Know What To Do?!_

_What…Who is my family._

Everything was so shaky, so hazy…so I just said the first thing I thought of.

"I…won't choose either of you." I told them "I won't fight against Nohr after all these years…we may not be blood but we are family."

"What are you saying." Ryoma glared "That you' discard your true family and side with those who stand against us?"

"No, I won't fight you either." I told him "We may only have just met but we are family too. I don't want to fight any of you on this or any battlefield. I can't bring myself to side against either of you."

"What are you…" Xander just looked at me.

"Doing?" Ryoma gave me a questioning look."

"I'm sorry…but both of you need to get out of my way." I stared forward "If there is a peaceful solution we can find it together."

"Enough of this!" Xander yelled "I see what you are aiming to do Corrin but as your older brother I must show you the truth!"

"Not while I'm still here!" Ryoma yelled putting his hand on his sword "I will not let you take him again!"

"Xander, Ryoma stop it!"

"I'm not giving up without a fight!" Xander yelled "I will finally cross swords with you Ryoma! We settle this here and now!"

"I will defeat you for my kingdom and my brother!" Ryoma drew his sword.

"Stop both of you, we can talk about this!"

Both of my brothers gripped their swords and clashed before jumping back.

_It's not working…no one will listen._

"I'll have to save them myself." I said tightening my grip on Yato "We have to get their attention and stop the fighting."

"Perhaps if you attack the group near us." Azura suggested "By defeating them Xander and Ryoma will have no option but to fight with you instead."

"That won't work!" a voice yelled.

"Phew…so much running." Felicia sighed walking up with Morgana "Lord Corrin, you're safe."

"What are you two doing here?" I yelled.

"It's nice to see you too." Morgana said with sarcasm.

"I was so worried." Felicia pouted "We worked so hard to find you."

"I saw what happened." Morgana said "You're inability to choose has caused a even bigger rift…if we want to get out of here we need to stop Ryoma and Xander."

"But-." I started and she cut me off.

"Both Siegfried and the Raijinto have long ranged magic attacks, we won't get far without removing them from the fight." Morgana explained "Not to mention Hoshido has the Fujin Yumi and Prince Leo is holding Brynhildr. We won't be able to get far with long range magic weapons like those aimed at us."

"Regardless of your side your enemies are our enemies." Felicia told me "You lead the way Milord, we will follow."

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

_We're in a rough spot…I want to support Lord Corrin but this…may but me against the others someday…still, I can't work under the Nohrian violence anymore, I have to stay with someone I trust right now._

"We take out the Samurais from Hoshido first." I told Corrin "That will draw Norh's wyvern riders to the right and bring them to us."

"okay." Lord Corrin said taking off with Felicia.

"You must be the tactician Corrin spoke of." A woman with blue hair said "My name is Azura, my song has special supportive qualities, please us me as needed."

_A song of support…just like Olivia's dance._

I looked over and saw Lord Corrin cut down a samurai and then the riders moved.

"Get ready here they come." I warned.

I charged my hands with lightning and the second one rider dive-bombed me I ducked low and shot a bolt through his mount.

"Your magic is so powerful!" Azura gasped.

"Thanks" I smiled zapping another rider.

"The front line commanders are down now what?" Corrin asked me.

"We prepare for the others." I looked around.

"Why would you turn on us like this?!" Xander yelled riding up near the river "Do you feel no loyalty?"

"Just listen to me!" Lord Corrin cried out.

"How could you betray Hoshido." Ryoma shook his head "Have you no justice."

"I haven't betrayed anyone!" he yelled.

"You are like a brother to me." Xander sighed "damn it…You are a traitor, along with Felicia and Morgana. They are to be captured on sight!"

"I had a feeling he'd say that." I sighed looking at Felicia.

"Why won't you just listen!" Lord Corrin snapped.

"I still know the agony of the day you were kidnapped." Ryoma said "I had hoped to be reunited as a family someday…but I see now that was just a dream. Corrin is lost. He insists on being are enemy so we must fight him!"

"Ryoma…"

"Nothing you say can reach them." Azura said "we must retreat, we can't risk getting caught."

"You must live to try again on another day." I told him.

"Someday…" he sighed before turning away "Let's go!"

Luckily we were stationed by a river that slowed the other armies ability to chase us into the forest.

"I think we lost them." Azura panted "But they are still on our trial leaving things as they are now will have us branded traitors by both kingdoms."

"ha…" Lord Corrin just sighed.

"Doing nothing loses every battle." I said "Stop being spineless and make a damn decision!"

"Morgana." Felicia gasped.

"Hoshido or Nohr choose now." I said putting my foot down.

_It's time to see where your resolve lies._

"No, there is a third option." Lord Corrin said "I won't support either side, I have family in both lands, even if they all despise me for it, I can't choose one over the other."

"Hmph." I smirked "Very well, you risking a lot to accomplish your goal…but I'll be right here."

"My mother lost herself to this war." Azura said "I have long made up my mind and will follow the path you have chosen."

"I'd follow you anywhere Lord Corrin." Felicia smiled.

"Thank you, all of you." He sighed.

"We need to get moving, we're not gonna outrun two armies by sitting here." I said "I mean we can't just disappear into thin air."

"Well about that." Lord Corrin wondered.

The air glowed a bit and suddenly a small blue lizard riding a golden ball appeared.

"Lilith great timing!" Lord Corrin smiled.

"What a coincidence." Felicia smiled "We know a girl named Lilith."

"Actually they're the same thing." Lord Corrin said "This is Lilith."

"What?!" Felicia yelled "But when did Lilith become a…little lizard creature?"

"That's a long story." Lord Corrin sighed "We can talk about it later, we need to get moving before the others catch up. Lilith."

"Right!"

The air turned into a bright light.

"What is this?!"

"I'll explain later." Lord Corrin said as we were blinded by the light.

When the light faded we were in a totally different location.

"Where are we?" I wondered.

"Please let me explain." Lilith floated over and started talking.

This place was an Astral realm, a different dimension spirit world. It was a mostly safe place for us to relax and unwind between battles. Time also flowed strangely here, Lord Corrin said he spent weeks here after the incident at the Bottomless canyon despite only a day or so passing in the real world.

_Great more weird time mumbo jumbo_

* * *

**Felicia's POV**

"Just great." I sighed "We've been here one day and I already burned dinner."

"Something wrong Felicia?" Lord Corrin stepped in "Is that…another fire?"

"No Not…yes." I sighed "I messed up again."

"Don't be sad." He smiled "You're very helpful I promise, especially to me."

"You…think I'm helpful!" I smiled.

_He's lying to make me feel better…how sweet. Lord Corrin is so nice, I feel lie I could just explode with joy._

"Thank you Lord Corrin." I smiled "You're so nice to me, even with all my mistakes."

"Good." He smiled "I'll see you later."

Lord Corrin left and I started cleaning up m accidentally burned food.

_Even if I can't make Lord Corrin see me as more than a maid, I'll make sure I'm a good one._

* * *

**AN**

**Thanks for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So we're in it now, hope your all excited. We'll be transitioning back to mostly Morgana's POV for now, they'll be bits of Corrin and the other characters too still.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	7. Valla

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**A Second Chapter in one day, WHAT?! I know I'm spoiling you readers, but expect this to be the norm for a while, One Chapter in the AM and one in the PM (8 EST both times.)**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Ha…" I sighed looking out at the edge of the Astral play.

_Owain…Severa…Inigo…please trust me. I don't want us to fight, I hope you never have to see me until this is resolved, stay safe…be careful. Even if we're separated we'll all get home someday._

"Morgana we're leaving!" Lord Corrin called.

"Coming!"

I assembled with the others and we warped back to the real world, only a few hours had passed in both worlds.

"I hate being the downer but what are we going to do now?" Felicia asked "We don't' have many allies."

"We should likely lay low for a bit." Lord Corrin said.

"That seems like the best strategy, we need to stay out of the spotlight for a bit." I added "I mean I look cute under the light but-."

"I know a place we should be safe." Azura cut me off "No one should find us there, once we get there I have much to tell you. I heard from my mother…the truth of this world."

Following Azura we headed out to the Bottomless Canyon.

"Well this is an old sight." Lord Corrin sighed "The Bottomless Canyon, the place we lost Gunter. You mean for us to hide here?"

"Yes." Azura nodded "We're going to jump into the canyon."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm too young to die!" Felicia cried.

"Even I think this is a bad idea." I said "and I jump on stupid ideas all the time."

"Do not worry, you won't die if you jump, you must trust me." Azura said.

"You'll tell us more once we jump right?" Lord Corrin asked.

"Yes."

"…very well, it's not like we have many options. Lord Corrin sighed.

"Are you serious Milord?!" Felicia yelled "Think of the danger."

"We should trust Azura." He smiled "Everything will be fine."

"I will go first and wait for you." Azura explained.

"I'll be right behind you."

"If Lord Corrin is going I guess I'll go." Felicia sighed "Still it's really scary."

I looked over and sighed, before I could even say anything else Azura hurled herself over the bridge and started to plummet to the bottom. Corrin followed right after and Felicia and I weren't far beind.

"THIS WAS AN AWFUL IDEA WHAT WERE WE THINKING!" I yelled closing my eyes.

_Goodbye Mother, Father….I'm going to die now, I only wish I could have seen you one more time._

"UGH!" I groaned as I felt myself hit the ground.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in a field that reminded me of Naga's shrine.

"Are we at the bottom of the Canyon?" Corrin asked.

"I said you would be alright." Azura smiled "Are you two okay as well?"

"I'm good!" Felicia said "Still terrified but good."

"No injuries here." I looked myself over "Where are we?"

I looked at the green field dotted with ruins.

"This place has seen better days." Lord Corrin spoke.

"This is the kingdom of Valla." Azura explained "The place responsible fo the war between Hoshido and Nohr."

"How so?" we all asked.

Azura looked around "Follow me or we'll get spotted."

"But-."

"I'll explain in a little bit." She said running off into a cave.

"Let's follow her." Lord Corrin said.

We did as he told and followed Azura into the cave.

"We should be safe here." Azura said as we headed deep into the cave "Now as I was saying the throne of Valla is held by King Anankos, before his arrival this land was a peaceful place, but then he killed our King and took the throne. Bountiful farmland replaced by wasteland graveyards…"

"He destroyed a whole kingdom for no reason?" Corrin gasped.

"Yes, and he is not done." Azura said "he wants to lay waste to Nohr and Hoshido as well. He is the influence behind the war being fought. He has manipulated Garon into an invasion."

"That's awful." Felicia frowned.

"If that's true maybe we can stop this war by stopping Anankos." Corrin suggested "We should go back and explain this to everyone. If we can make Nohr and Hoshido work together-."

"I'm sorry but that is impossible." Azura said "you mustn't talk about Valla to anyone if you are beyond its borders. Doing so triggers a curse that will make your body fall apart. It's what happened to my mother, Arete, the queen of Valla."

"Your mother was the queen of Valla and not Nohr, then…" Corrin asked.

"The king Anankos murdered was my father." Azura sighed.

"So you were forced to flee." I asked.

"Yes, but this is the first time I've told anyone this." Azura frowned "I wasn't able to talk because of the curse."

_A curse that spans into other kingdoms and kills just by mention of a name…what powerful magic._

"Now that you've chosen a path you will feel as I have." Azura sighed "no matter how much you wish to speak the truth you can't."

_I'm used to not having my memories…not being able to tell people what they want is so frustrating._

"Ha!" Azura turned her head "Enemies are coming, me must eliminate them before continuing."

"Surprise attacks are easy in a cave." I said "It's jut a matter of seeing up form down in the darkness. We can look to surprise them but we have to be prepared for surprise attacks."

"HYA!" Felicia threw her dagger at an attacker from the shadows "Like that?"

"Yes like that." I nodded "But don't worry I have some light magic we can use to traverse the cave."

"You're the best Morgana." Lord Corrin smiled.

"Cut it out you'll make me blush." I waved "…why did you stop complimenting me?"

With me in the middle as our light we began to progress through the dark tunnel. Lord Corrin and the others dispatched of anyone who jumped out to attack and we even got the jump on a few ourselves.

"Whoa!" I gasped as an assassin jumped out of the shadows.

"RAHH!" Lord Corrin blocked the man, and suddenly turned into a deer like dragon to take him out.

_He's like a Manakete._

"Hmm…" Lord Corrin Squinted "Halt there's more up ahead."

"Huh?" Felicia peeked her head out "Oh, hi Gunter."

"What?!" Lord Corrin ran out "You're alive!"

"I passed out when I fell but I woke up here." The old man explained "My arms and legs are still as sore as ever, I'm no ghost."

"I'm glad we found you." Corrin sighed.

"Chat later fight now!" I jumped back to avoid an axe slam "HYA!"

I zapped the half invisible enemy and grabbed his axe "I'm gonna borrow this!"

I slammed the axe into the phantom and sent him through a wall.

"Ha." I put the axe on my shoulder "I still got it."

"How can you even lift that thing?" Felicia gasped.

"I'm stronger than I look, Axes are my weapon of choice." I laughed.

We headed deeper into the cave and soon it was quiet, it was just us now.

"I'm so glad you're safe Gunter." Lord Corrin sighed.

"It's good to see you too sir." Gunter smiled "I never thought I'd see you again. It seems you're stronger than before."

"I'm happy you're safe too!" Felicia cheered.

"It's good to see you." I smiled.

"The two of you as well." He bowed "Excellent job protecting Lord Corrin. But why are you all here?"

"I brought them here." Azura explained "I am Azura, if I told you I was a princess kidnapped from Nohr as a child…"

"Ah yes." Gunter nodded "I remember apologies for my failure to rescue you."

"No need." Azura shook her head "It doesn't matter. I'm more interested in how you survived here. You must be a powerful knight."

"You seem familiar with this place, where are we?" Gunter asked.

"We are in Valla, the invisible kingdom tied to our world by the bottomless canyon." Azura explained "So long as Anankos sits on the Vallite throne the world cannot know peace."

"Oh but you can't talk about this place right." Felicia said "We gotta be super careful once we leave."

"Yes…also it seems I've made enemies of both Nohr and Hoshido." Corrin sighed "we have many difficult fights ahead. Will you fight with me Gunter?"

"Of course." The old man nodded "I shall always remain at your side."

"Thank you."

"Now we just need to get Jakob and Flora and we'd have the whole band back together." I laughed.

"Surviving that attack, falling down here…it's like a dream." Gunter sighed "Hans was a disappointment, I expected more strength from him."

"That reminds me, he said he was following King Garon's orders by attacking you." Corrin said.

"YEs…King Garon does despise me." Gunter said.

"He's a cranky old man who hates everyone." I rolled my eyes.

"Why does he hate you?" Lord Corrin asked.

"I once won a battle and was granted an audience with the king." Gunter explained "He offered me Dragon's blood, accepting would require absolute loyalty, a high position as hi retainer. But it would also mean leaving my family, my wife and child, so I turned him down. I just wanted a normal life. He resented me for it, grew into a rage."

"Leave now." A voice said as three more specters appeared "You do not belong here."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"A mage of Valla." She said "You were warned, eliminate them."

"We're not strong enough we must flee." Azura warned "Back to the other world."

Just like getting there to get back we had to jump off a cliff, soon though we were back in the Bottomless Canyon.

"We're back." Corrin stood up "Who was that woman?"

Azura stared off "When dawn turns to dusk, dusk will turn to dawn. Then the door will spawn."

"That was a beautiful poem." I smiled.

"My mother said that to me many years ago." Azura explained "That is how the pass at the bottom of the canyon closes and opens."

"I see, every few decades the skies above Nohr and Hoshido reverse." Gunter explained "it should happen again soon."

"We are able to travel now so it will close next time." Azura said "IT will stay that way for decades and we won't be able to get there, we don't have much time."

"Then we really do need both kingdoms help to stop the fight." Corrin sighed "With Xander and Ryoma we can't lose."

"We can't tell them the truth." I said "Convincing them will be hard."

"We'll find another way." Lord Corrin said "We can save them. I just have to believe in myself."

"Together we may be able to do this." Azura smiled "Standing here does nothing let's go to Hoshido. They will be more willing to listen."

* * *

**Felicia's POV**

"Ouch." I hissed dropping a plate.

"Felicia are you okay?" Lord Corrin walked over "Oh dear your hand got cut, let's get it cleaned up right away."

Lord Corrin took my hand and walked me over to the sink.

_His hands…are so gentle._

"I'm sorry, I wish I could be a good maid." I frowned "All I do I break things. I I was good at my job you wouldn't be looking after me all the time."

"Don't worry about it, we're practically family and family looks out for each other." He smiled.

"Oh…" I blinked.

_So…he sees me like a sister…_

"Besides it's the least I can do after you saved my life." He smild.

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember, when I had a fever…"

"Oh that!" I smiled "Right Flora and I had just started serving you. I was still a mess, I haven't improved at all. I didn't know what to do when you were sick, I was worried."

"You may not have known the normal ways but you used your ice magic to keep my fever off me and taking it on yourself, it was dangerous but you insisted."

"It was all I could do." I frowned.

"I'm grateful, but please don't sacrifice yourself for my sake." Lord Corrin gave me a small smile "Look you for yourself too."

"But I was looking out for myself, because I-!" I quickly covered my mouth.

"Hmm?" he looked confused.

"Forget I said anything." I blushed walking off.

"Felicia?!"

_That was so embarrassing…I almost…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	8. Sakura

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

On our way to Hoshido we had to make a pit stop. Lord Corrin heard that a village was under attack by Faceless and he wanted to see if he could help them. When we got there the place had been ransacked but Corrin insisted on looking for survivors.

Luckily there was one girl still living, she had brown hair tied into braids and looked terrified.

_Poor thing._

She was trying to fight off the Faceless but it was clear she had little experience in battle.

"HA!" Lord Corrin dashed passed and cut a monster down, sparing the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"No!" she sniggled "I'm not okay, everyone else…my Mom and my friends…"

"I'm here to help you." Corrin said "Where are they."

The girl just stared off "She…she wouldn't listen…she should have just taken my hand."

"I see…" Corrin sighed "I'm so sorry."

"This isn't the place to cry." I said "You should get out of here while we clear these things out."

"NO!" she yelled "I gotta fight, I just gotta! For my Ma and all my friends."

_Hmm…It's just Like Laslow's dad…_

"Okay." I smiled "Just be careful. What's your name?"

"Mozu." She sniffled.

"Alright Mozu, let's do it!" I smiled.

The only weapon the girl had was a Naginata but she wielded it surprisingly well, even managing to take down a few Faceless on her own.

"That's the last of them." Lord Corrin looked around as Felicia recovered her dagger from a Faceless corpse.

"…" Mozu just sighed and looked at her ruined village "What do I do now, they to mother…and everything I know."

"Do you have an family nearby." I asked "We can make some time to escort you."

"Everyone I knew lived here." She started sobbing again "I can't even start over by myself, it's all ruins. This place is just a graveyard now."

"Ha…" I sighed "Then come with us."

"Huh but she's just a farm girl." Lord Corrin said

"Do you want to abandon her?" I asked "She can fight and we need the help."

"Okay, but only till we find someplace for her to stay." He said putting his foot down.

"I'll do my best to be useful." Mozu nodded.

* * *

**Later**

"So…" I looked at Felicia as we walked "You've been quiet lately."

"I have?" she asked.

"Yeah, so…what happened, are you nervous about fighting Nohr, if they send Flora I understand if you don't want to fight."

"No it's not that." She blushed "The other day in the Astral plain I was going to put a pot away on a high shelf, and klutzy me slipped and nearly fell but…Lord Corrin caught me."

"Oh how adorable." I giggled.

"It was so embarrassing." She blushed "But…I fetl so comfortable, safe."

I giggled again "I bet it was nice…Felicia."

"Hmm?"

"We're going to be facing some tough opponents coming up." I looked at her seriously "You should go to these fights with no regrets, tell Corrin how you feel."

"I…I can't." she gulped "What if he rejected me."

"He won't do that." I said "Look Felicia I don't have the option to tell the person I L-Lo…Like how I feel before I march off, don't take the same risk I have to."

Felicia was quiet and we kept up our march to Hoshido. We walked for a while till we got a view on an encampment.

"Fort Jinya is just up ahead." Gunter said "It's sure to be well defended."

"Then why don't we engage them in talks first?" Lord Corrin suggested.

"You're wanted that will never work." I sighed "They'll just attack on sight."

"Also please don't forget about the curse." Azura said "I'd hate for any of you to die."

"I know, but still we have to try." Lord Corrin sighed "Someone will listen. If I speak from the heard I'm certain they will understand."

We slowly approached the fort.

"It's awfully quiet." Lord Corrin said.

"Yeah…too quiet." I sighed.

I heard footsteps and we were approached by a tall man with glasses, Lord Corrin seemed to recognize him.

"Yukimura!"

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here." He scolded "Traitor."

"I-."

"The same to you Lady Azura." He said "You were raised here yet…you turn your back on us."

"Stop it your wrong!" Corrin yelled "We haven't betrayed you! I'm not your enemy and neither is Nohr. Please if you'll just listen-."

"Silence!" he snapped "I won't let you attempt to justify your betrayal."

"Yukimura please."

"Well we knew it wouldn't be easy." Gunter sighed.

"Well yeah." I shrugged "We told him."

"It is unfortunate but we must prepare for battle." Gunter said.

"But we're only six people." Mozu said "We can't really hope to take on a whole fort alone."

"I have no time for your words." Yukimura said "You abandoned you friends and family. It wouldn't surprise me if you helped the Nohrians capture Lord Takumi. Even Lord Ryoma went missing."

"That…can't be." Corrin gasped "My brothers…"

"Your brother?" the man scoffed "You still act as though you are a member of their family, because of you only suffering has befallen Hoshido."

"This wasn't what I intended." Corrin tried to defend himself.

"We are though with this talk." Yukimura said "Guards!"

"Why won't you listen, the real enemy is-RAH!"

"HYA!" I stepped up and blocked an arrow with my magic "Enough Lord Corrin, you have to fight!"

_Corrin told me about this Yukimura man, he's a strategist…I'm looking forward to breaking his defense._

We started to assault the fort, Felicia and I split off one way and Lord Corrin went another with Mozu and Gunter.

We were able to make quick time but soon we were confronted by a strong enemy, a woman dressed as a diviner.

"My name is Orochi." She smiled "And I'm going to end you two girls."

" **Rat Spirit!"**

The woman waved her fan and a spiritual rat creature jumped out to attack us. Felicia and I split up, the maid was quick to throw one of her daggers, but Orochi used magic to block it.

"HRAA!" I swung my axe but she jumped over it and blasted me back with magic.

"Hmph." She scoffed "Is that all? Unlike his mother Lord Corrin has some very disappointing retainers. What a sad pathetic little boy."

"Huh?" Felicia looked up "Lord Corrin…pathetic?!"

The maid took out eight daggers, one for each space between her fingers.

"Dodge this you old hag!"

"Me old?!"

" **Ice Daggers!"**

All of Felicia's weapons were covered in shimmering ice and hurled at Orochi, the woman dodged and blocked a few but one drilled her shoulder.

"KYAAA!"

Felicia walked over and got ready to stab her once more.

"Don't you talk bad about Lord Corrin!" she yelled.

"Felicia that's enough!" I grabbed her hand "We don't have the time we should keep moving.

"Fine." She said melting the dagger "If you talk about Lord Corrin like that again…I'll kill you for real."

The two of us swept our side of the fort and met back up with Corrin as he broke the robot Yukimura was riding.

"You didn't anticipate us breaking up our small force." I smirked "That was foolish."

"We were defeated, yet you don't kill us?" Yukimura looked at us.

"There is no need for that." Corrin said "I'm going to end senseless violence like this. But to do that I will need your help."

"That would require turning on Hoshido." Saizo dropped in "Why should we even believe you."

"How could I possibly trust someone who has turned on everything I love." Yukimura added.

"I know." Orochi slugged in "We'll trust you if you bring back all the lives you've taken. Return Lady Mikoto…and I'll think about it."

"I concur." Saizo stood up "I will sacrifice everything to protect this land."

The ninja stood up and his hand engulfed in flames "HGAAHHH!"

"Get back!" Gunter yelled "He's going to blow himself up!"

"Saizo don't!" Lord Corrin yelled.

"I believe in this land, I will give my life to stop you!"

"You're wrong!" Kaze jumped down from the walls "Stop Brother."

"Saizo don't hurt Corrin!" the youngest Princess appeared.

"Kaze, Sakura!"

"Stop interfering!" Saizo snapped "They've earned this fate by turning against Hoshido!"

"Stop acting so rash!" Kaze said "Lord Corrin is trustworthy! When I was a prisoner Lord Corrin helped me escape! Even though we were enemies he stood up for me and saved my life. He didn't worry about consequences."

"Corrin is a good person." Sakura pleaded "He has to have reasons. Even here he didn't kill a single person. If he had betrayed us he'd have no reason for that. We have to listen to him!"

"HRAA!" Saizo's hand snuffed out "Fine…"

"Thank you." Kaze sighed.

"This does not mean I trust him, only that I will listen." Saizo said making his opinion clear.

"Our enemy is not Nohr of Hoshido, it is someone else." Corrin said "The explosion, my mother's death that wasn't King Garon who set those events in motion. There are powerful forces manipulating us all."

"So an unseen enemy is the reason for conflict?" Saizo asked "It sounds like you have an overactive imagination boy. Well then speak, who is this enemy."

"I…" I saw the frustration on Lord Corrin's face, I felt it to "I can't tell you. But a day will come when the skies switch colors, if you want proof meet me at the place we first met one another Saizo, the Bottomless Canyon."

"Do you think I'm a fool?" the ninja asked.

"Of course not I just…" Corrin sighed "Just please trust me on this."

"Well…it seems this was a waste of time." Yukimura said "Enough away with you."

"Haa…" Lord Corrin sighed as we turned to leave "It was worth a shot I guess."

"Big Brother wait!" Sakura ran up "Please, take me with you! I'm not a good fighter…but I'll do my best to help you."

"Lady Sakura!"

"I'm sorry everyone." The girl turned and smiled "But I think Corrin is telling the truth, I believe in him. I know he and I only just met and have few memories together but…I can just tell, it must by my little sister intuition."

"Little sisters unite!" I cheered "She's right, little sisters always know what their brothers are feeling."

"I…have no words." Yukimura sighed "But I know when you've made up your mind, just…promise to be careful."

"Thank you." Sakura bowed "For everything!"

"I will accompany them as well." Kaze said "Please understand Brother."

"Do whatever you want." Saizo waved him off dismissively.

"Thank you." Lord Corrin sighed "It's nice to have people believe in me."

"We've been believing in him for the last week." I mumbled to Gunter "Do we not count?"

"Well let's go to our next destination." Lord Corrin said "Let's go everyone."

We walked out of the fort and headed into the forest, we were all exhausted so we stopped to rest at a lake.

"Thank you everyone." Sakura bowed "I'll do my best."

We all smiled and welcomed her to our little group with small intorductions. Sakura seemed like a very nice girl.

"Hmm?" I looked up "Is that a Pegasus?"

"I think it is." Felicia said "And it's coming right for us!"

The flying horse hit the ground and slid to a stop. It's rider was a man, something unheard of in Ylisse. He had long red hair and was clearly ready for a fight.

"Finally caught up." He panted "Apologies Milady."

"Subaki!" Sakura gasped.

I heard grumbling and saw a small girl cut her way out of the forest.

"How could you." She pouted "Leaving us behind like that Lady Sakura!"

"Hana…why are you two?"

"We heard that you left with Lord Corrin." The girl said "Yukimura told us."

"He…" Sakura sighed "He must have known I would need you."

"I would have come even if he hadn't told us." Hana giggled "I would have walked day and night to catch up."

"It is our duty to protect you." Subaki said "Nothing would stop us."

_These two must be her retainers._

"Thank you!" Sakura sighed.

"Who are these people?" Lord Corrin asked.

"I'm so sorry" his sister gasped "Everyone these are my retainers Subaki and Hana. They're both very strong. They'll be reliable fighters for us I'm sure of it."

"Well we need any help we can get." I smiled "Nice to meet ya."

"We'll carry out any mission flawlessly." Subaki smiled.

"Lady Sakura is my top priory." Hana said "But I guess I can help you too."

_Our force has grown a little larger, but we've got plenty of work to do._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	9. The Wind Tribe

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"How many steps are there?" Corrin panted.

"Well now we know why it's called the Eternal Stairway." I panted with him.

"It's like it goes on forever." Mozu added.

"It's unfortunate but this is actually the fastest way to our destination." Azura said.

"Is this really the fastest way to Izumo?" Sakura asked.

"Not the fastest but the best for avoiding conflict with any more Hoshidans." Azura explained "Izumo is a neutral land and won't allow and fighting on their land."

"Umm excuse me." Sakura said "Is the fog getting thicker?"

"Yeah, it is." I said.

"RAHHH!" Faceless roared and suddenly appeared out of the fog.

"What the heck!"

"Stay Back!" Kaze dashed passed Sakura and cut two of the Faceless down.

" **Ignis Blast!"** I used some magic to forcefully push one away.

"Wait stop!" Corrin put his hands up "They're not faceless."

" **Wind Blast!"**

I used a spell to push the fog away, Corrin was right when the fog cleared two men were on the ground.

"These are…men from the Wind Tribe." Azura gasped.

"Was this some sort of trap?" Corrin wondered.

_There's magic in the air, someone was using an illusion to make us think these were faceless._

I looked around and saw no one.

_Whoever it was is gone…_

"We should go to the Wind Tribe's village and explain what happened." Corrin said "They'll want to know."

"A wise Idea." I nodded.

**Later**

The village of the Wind Tribe was in a barren desert in Hoshido, a dangerous land but somehow its residents survived.

"That's the Wind Tribe?" I asked.

"There they are!" a man called from on the high walls "The ones who attacked our allies!"

"Whoa!" we all gasped as we were surrounded.

"We won't let you get away with this!"

"I'm sorry but it was just an accident." Corrin tried to explain "We're not here to harm you."

"You can't attack people with no repercussions." A guard said.

"They're upset." Sakura shivered.

"Stand back Milady." Subaki stood in front of her "I'll protect you."

"Subaki…" the little girl blushed a bit "I don't think they want to listen, we should go to Reppu Castle."

"Why there?"

"The chief of the Wind Tribe reigns there, Convincing him will calm the others." She explained.

"The wind is clam for now." Subaki said "Otherwise the castle would be guarded by gusts of impenetrable wind, if we hurry we can reach it."

"We don't even know if the chief will listen." I said "It'll be a gamble."

"We have to try." Corrin said "We need all the allies we can get, we'll go speak with the chief."

The guards agreed to take us as fa as the castle gate, the chief would speak from there.

"Umm…hello?" Lord Corrin called.

"You wish to speak with me?" a shirtless bald man wearing prayerbeads asked.

"My name is Corrin, Are you the chief of the Wind Tribe?" he asked.

"That is correct, I am called Fuga." The man bowed a bit "News of your arrival proceeds you, news of your intentions as well. You side with neither Nohr nor Hoshido, but instead seek to destroy both lands. And you began with the Wind Tribe by attacking our brethren."

"What?" I said confused.

"That's not true." Corrin defended us "Who told you such a lie? We are not planning to destroy anything. We only seek allies to stop."

"That's enough!" Felicia hugged him "I'm afraid you're speaking too liberally Milord."

"Hmm?" Fuga raised a brow.

"Apologies." Corrin bowed "No one is our enemy, we only seek peace and the defeat of the unknown enemy."

"Has the fear of death driven you mad?" Fuga asked "You are speaking utter nonsense my friend, trying to confuse me will do you no good, only a fool would understand that explination."

_I guess we're all fools then._

"Men, eliminate the invaders!"

"Will no one ever believe us." Corrin groaned.

"No time to worry." I said "We've gotta fight again."

"Hold it Chief!" a woman yelled.

A club flew by and slammed into the ground; we all looked over and saw Rinkah there.

"Rinkah?!"

"I've been looking for you." She smirked "You're departure threw Nohr and Hoshido into chaos, and my tribe's caught up in it. I've heard rumors you seek totally annihilation."

"Okay now we're just getting out of hand." I sighed.

"The story of the fish." Subaki said "Each time you tell it the fish grows larger."

"Still…" Rinkah sighed "You're not that kind of guy, I actually believe you."

"Thank you." Corrin sighed "I needed that."

"Daughter of the Flame Tribe Chief." Fuga said "You protect this man and his companions? Why?"

"Because." Rinkah picked up her club "They saved my life. I won't let you kill them over false rumors and misunderstandings. These people aren't the type to attack others without a good reason. If my father was here he'd listen. Only barbarians scream to fight rather than talk."

"Hmm a fiery spirit." Fuga said "As expected from a Flame Tribeswoman. You say I should believe this man?"

"On the honor of the Flame Tribe I vouch for them." Rinkah stood firm.

_Wow…she's so badass, kinda reminds me of Aunt Sully or Flavia, a strong woman who doesn't take an flak._

"Interesting that you think so highly of them." Fuga commented "Very well they shall prove their worth in combat! An even battlefield, when we fight I will see the true nature of you all!"

"Trial by combat." Rinkah smirked "You up for it Corrin? I'll be in the thick of it with you. Let's show'em what we've got."

"All right, we'll fight to prove our resolve." Corrin nodded "Morgana, we'll need a good team composition, can I trust you?"

"Leave it to me." I nodded.

We were led to the battlefield; I got a look at the cliffs and heard the blowing winds. I looked at the enemy force, this was gonna be tough. we heard the horn that signified the beginning of the battle. We moved out and started systematically removing opponents from the field.

"KYAA!" Felicia yelled "My dress is blowing up."

"Look Lord Corrin Felicia's dress is up." I smirked.

"Don't look!" she cried.

"I don't wanna blow away!" Sakura whined.

"You're fine Milady, just hang onto me if you must." Subaki said "I will let no rogue wins pull you airborne. My horse can't take these winds so I'll fight on the ground with all of you."

We walked deeper before we found Fuga and another boy there.

"So you've made it this far." The bald man said "Hayato and I are the strongest warriors in the tribe, get ready for true battle."

"HMM!" the young boy swirled his hands and launched a spirit at us.

We jumped back and before any of us could move he suddenly slumped over.

"Ugh." He groaned "I didn't even…see it."

"Hmm…" Hana sheathed her Katana "Your guard was down."

_That was incredible, I've only seen two people who were that fast, Owain and Lon'qu._

Corrin started dueling with Fuga, the older man was skilled and keeping time with all of his strikes. The two seemed to be at a stalemate, but then Corrin flipped back.

"RAAAAAAHHHH!"

Corrin's head grew the horns of his dragon form and he used them to break Fuga's guard and blast him with magic.

"We've won." Corrin panted "Will you listen to us now? I'm sorry we attacked your people, we were deceived and I sincerely apologize. I came here to explain and rectify the situation."

"Yes, I saw no hate in you when we fought." Fuga said standing up "You have a warrior's spirit. I will explain the situation to my tribe, you needn't worry."

"Thank you Chief Fuga."

"Hm." Fuga chuckled a bit "You remind me of Sumeragi, he would be very proud of you."

"You knew my father?" Corrin asked.

"King Sumeragi and I were close friends." Fuga explained "we fought as rivals and friends in our youth we were brothers in battler…but those times have long passed, you fought well today, I see why Yato chose you. Sumeragi told me that that blade would be the key to the Seal of Flames. It's said that it is a weapon capable of killing gods."

"It seems we have hope after all." Azura smiled.

"Izana, the Lord of Izumo, is far more familiar with that legend, perhaps you should ask him." Fuga suggested "My tribe will aid you on your quest…there is one choice."

"Well if your gonna make me." The boy from before stood up "I'll go with them."

"You're awfully young." I said.

"I look just as old as you." He scoffed.

"I just have a youthful appearance." I pouted.

"You already saw what I'm capable of." Hayato said "Chief I request the right to go with them."

"I'm sure your magical talents will serve them well." Fuga nodded "You may go."

"Hmph." The boy nodded "You should all be grateful I'm coming with you."

"Thank you we're glad to have you." Corrin smiled "Alright everyone we're headed to Izumo."

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Felicia?" I walked in.

"Oh Lord Corrin." She smiled "Do you need something."

"Nope, just popping in." I said "Are you alright, today's battle was a little tough on you."

"I'm good, but I appreciate your concern." She smiled.

"Okay." I sighed "Oh and just for the record…I Uhh…may have seen something with the wind."

"AAH" she blushed "You shouldn't have said anything!"

"I'm sorry, I thought it best to be frank." I blushed with her.

"It's okay." She said "If it's you I don't really mind so much."

"Felicia…" I blinked.

"Lord Corrin." She mumbled "I…have something to tell you."

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"I can't be your maid." She said.

"Whatever for?" I asked.

"Because." She blushed "I…I have feeling for you, feelings that keep me from having a good conscious about serving you."

"Felicia are you saying what I think you are?" I asked.

_She…_

"Morgana said with the battles ahead I should get everything off my chest." She walked forward "In case something happens I don't want regrets."

She placed her hand on my face and suddenly kissed my cheek "Lord Corrin I…I love you."

"Felicia…" I just stood there "I…"

"It's okay." She frowned "I know you don't feel that wa-."

I suddenly grabbed her and kissed her, not on the cheek but on the lips.

"Felicia." I broke away "I…I think I love you too."

"But I'm-."

"I don't care if your my maid, my stable girl or even a princess." I said "I've known something was special about you for a long time, why do you think I always get so concerned about making sure your safe."

"Lord Corrin."

"No, just call me Corrin." I said.

"Okay…Corrin."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	10. Izumo

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

"Hmm…" I stared out the window "Morgana…"

"Selena dear what seems to be the problem?"

"Oh Lady Camilla." I turned "I'm just thinking."

"About what, it's not like you to be this…depressed." She said frankly.

"I'm just worried about Morgana." I said "She gets wrapped up in other people's personalities so easily…I just hope she's doing what she wants."

"Fufufu." Lady Camilla laughed to herself "She must be important to you."

"I mean it's not like she and I are friends or anything." I rolled my eyes "We just grew up together is all and the only reason we hung out was because of her stupid brother…I guess I mean…she's sort of like a sister to me, she should feel honored that I said that by the way."

"You're sweet." Lady Camilla patted my head "Fear not everything will be fine."

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"So this is Izumo." Lord Corrin said "It's quiet calming."

"They call it the Kingdom of the Gods." Azura explained "It radiates peace. We can stay here safely and find the Archduke."

We headed towards the palace and requested to meet with a man.

"I am Izana, heir to the divine bloodline and descendant of the gods." A man with long blonde hair said as he walked up "Keeper of legends and winner of the best hair six times running. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Please your journey was difficult, come and relax."

"Thank you for the greeting." Ord Corrin said.

"It's nothing, I'm just happy for the company." Izana smiled "This is so exciting!"

"He's a world leader but he's so informal." Hayato commented.

"You're not mister pleasant yourself." Hana mumbled.

"Not all leaders act this way." Sakura said "He's just…special."

"We actually had some questions." I said getting us back on track.

"Well ask away." Izana said "I've got tons of gossip, did you know Carole dyes her hair."

"Uhh not those kind." Lord Corrin sighed.

_Gods this guy is tough to put up with._

"We were hoping you'd tell us about the Seal of Flames." I asked.

"But that's so boring~" Izana groaned "I don't like dull things."

"I thought this place would give us a break." Corrin sighed.

"Don't be so disappointed." Izana smiled "I even prepared a feast for you all."

"So you really don't know anything?" Azura asked "This is about the fate of the world."

"I said I've never heard of it!"

"Of course he hasn't." Gunter pointed his lance "Cause he's an imposter."

"That's a strong accusation sir." Izana glared.

"It's clear you're an illusion, the caster is over there." Gunter said "You need to his yourself better."

"You're no fun Gunter." The illusion dispelled to reveal another mage "It's been a while."

"Zola, I knew it was you."

"Who is that guy?" Sakura asked.

"A Nohrian mage." I said "Skilled with illusions."

"So where is the real Izana?" Corrin asked.

"Taking a nap in a jail cell." Zola laughed "The slammer, the cooler, whatever you wanna call it…speaking of cooler. We should fire that Ice Bomb King Garon gave us!"

"Everyone back up!" Felicia yelled.

A blast of magic went off and the area in front of us turned to ice.

"We gotta fight." I said "Positions!"

We got ready for battle, slowly chipping our wat through the thick ice. Felicia was clearly the most skilled at this task, being a member of the Ice Tribe. I wasn't sure if she was just trying to impress Lord Corrin of what but she was hammering through till she found us a path to Zola.

"HYA!" Hayato stepped up to use one of his spirits to block one of the dark mages spells which opened him up to our attack.

" **Ignis Blast!"**

I slapped both my palms against the air and sent Zola flying with a purple fire blast.

"You're illusions and deceptions may be strong but your actual battle skills are weak." I told him.

Suddenly the Zola I sent flying faded away.

"Another Illusion?!" I gasped.

"HELP!"

We all turned around and saw Zola had his hands on Sakura.

"Lady Sakura!" Subaki yelled.

"Oh look I have an adorable hostage." Zola snickered.

"You'd stoop that low." Lord Corrin growled "Let her go! Don't you have even a little honor?"

"Honor, I'd rather win." Zola shrugged "The winners write the history books after all. Drop you weapons of the girl-"

Before he should finish the floor ripped open and a tree branch tied Zola up and pushed Sakura towards us.

"GYAA!" the tree wrapped Zola up all the way and crushed him.

"That magic." Corrin gasped.

"That fool was the lowest of the low." Lord Leo rode up on his horse "He was a disgrace to this army."

"Leo!" Lord Corrin bowed "You saved Sakura, thank you. I…I could really use your help in the battle ahead. I know the truth I'm not planning to fight Nohr."

"What are you saying?"

"After I made my choice I learned that King Garon is being manipulated by someone." Lord Corrin told him.

"How do you know this?" Lord Leo asked.

"He never wanted this war, he's being controlled by someone behind the scenes." Corrin told him "The invisible foe is our true opponent."

"So you say, but who is this foe?" Leo asked "I require a name."

"I…" Lord Corrin clenched his fists "I can't say."

"Not surprising." Leo sighed "I shouldn't have even wasted my time…"

"Leo please!"

"You are all traitors." Leo looked at us "I don't want to hear excuses."

"We're brothers, how can you not believe me." Corrin said.

"I am going to make something very clear." Lord Leo said "You abandoned our family, and I have extended the same courtesy to you. We are not brothers, understand. I only came here to deal with Zola. We will settle our differences at another time."

Lord Leo snapped his fingers and another tree appeared to smash the door behind us.

"Is everyone alright?" Azura asked.

"We're fine." I said "he wasn't aiming for us."

"The door's seen better days." Rinkah sighed.

"Go on, the real Archduke is in there." Leo said "Along with the pathetic prince Takumi."

"What?"

Before we could ask anything more Leo rode off.

"Lord Leo!" I yelled "Where is Odin?!"

He didn't turn back to answer me.

_Dammit._

"Big Brother!" Sakura called "The Banquet hall is full of people, and their all tied up."

"Seriously?"

We headed in and saw that Sakura was right, dozens of people tied up in one room.

"Finally I was starving." Izana said "It's been days~"

"Are you the real Archduke?" Corrin asked.

"Duh yeah." Izana nodded "Heir of bloodlines-."

"We got that part from the fake actually." I cut him off.

"Even the hair?"

"Yeah even the hair." I nodded.

"Aww…he stole my bit…"

"He's more informal than Zola was." Hayato sighed.

"Again." Hana shook her head "You're not really prim and proper yourself."

"I told you, that's just how he is." Sakura sighed.

"Ahh Princess Sakura." Izana smiled "I believe your brother was here somewhere. I bet he's starving too."

"Takumi is here?"

Sakura looked around and soon found the boy with the tied up blonde hair.

"Takumi!" she smiled "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Sakura?" he looked around "And Corrin…and Azura, what are you all doing here?"

"Umm well…I'm fighting with Corrin." Sakura mumbled.

"You've turned against us as well." Takumi growled "Ryoma will be crushed."

"That's not true…I, Corrin…" Sakura looked frustrated "No one here is aiming to fight against Hoshido. Corrin said there's something worse than Nohr out there. He might not be able to explain it but I trust him."

"Takumi…" Corrin took a breath to calm himself.

"Pardon me but I'm not in the mood for flimsy explanations." Takumi waved to dismiss us "Sakura may be fooled but I won't be."

"I see…"

"Well this won't do." Izana groaned "You've got it all wrong Prince Takumi."

"Huh?"

"I'll skip all the dull details, just join Corrin." Izana shrugged "That's what the Gods say, look I'm being prophetic here."

"Important prophecies just drop out of the sky like that?" Takumi asked in annoyance.

"So who's the prophet here?" Izana asked "Oh that's right it's me. Don't ignore directions from the gods."

"How could I possible side with someone who turned on his homeland." Takumi said "I'm grateful to have been saved, but I just can't trust him."

"Ugh." Izana sighed "I guess I have to break out the big guns for this."

The long haired man went up to the alter and sat in front of a crystal ball, when he waved his hands the ball glowed.

"Ahem…Everything is not yet seen…the truth is hidden low the one upon the water's surface knows the true foe…"

Izana stood up "That good enough for ya? That's the gods talking, Corrin is not your enemy."

"So then what Sakura said…" Takumi gasped "Corrin does know something?"

"Yes!" Lord Corrin yelled "I just can't explain right now. We came here looking for a way to defeat that enemy."

"Oh that's right you were going to ask about the Seal of Flames." Izana smiled "Sorry I got nothing."

"He knew we were going to ask." I said "He has foresight?"

"See she's catching on." he smiled "I may not know about the Seal but I do know a old family saying…We will show he who shuns the light and dark another way."

"What does that even mean?" Azura asked "Are you referring to Corrin?"

"I guess I'm supposed to show you some new path." Izana hummed "So~ I'm gonna go ask the gods for a little help on that one."

"Right now?" Felicia asked.

"The early bird catches the worm." He smiled "Strike while the iron's hot and all that."

"Let's hope he has good news when he returns." Azura sighed as Izana left.

"Let's have faith." Corrin smiled.

* * *

**Later**

"Sorry for the wait." Izana groaned walking out of his room.

"You look exhausted." Hana said.

"I had a chat with the ancient gods." Izana said being serious for once "But I don't understand any of it…Go meet the Dragon…that's what they said."

"A dragon." I looked around.

_I have Grima's blood; he's not referring to me is he?_

"You'll figure it out." Izana shrugged letting his head roll back "After all…I died to get that to you."

"Whoa!" Subaki grabbed the man as he fell back "His heartbeat is all over the place!"

"What are you really dying!" Lord Corrin ran over "How?!"

"The ceremony needs something in return." Izana said "Every message has give and take…this one had a lot of take. Maybe the bards will write a song of my honor? I know I said it before but Prince Takumi…help your brother out."

"But…I…"

"I'm dying here!" Izana yelled "Can't you do that for a dying man, jeez! I'll haunt you I mean it."

"Uhh…" Takumi shivered.

"Well I said my peace." Izana sighed closing his eyes "Bye-bye now…"

We all stood there.

Subaki but his hands on the man's neck "…There's nothing…he's dead."

"Why…didn't he tell us this would kill him?" Corrin asked.

"It's not fair!" Sakura cried.

"He gave his life to get us important information." I said "That's a memorable man."

"This is my fault." Corrin sighed "If I hadn't done this then he would…"

"You can't waste his sacrifice." Takumi sighed "Alright listen I'll help you accomplish your mission, only because it was his dying wish. I'll go with you…brother."

"Really thank you!" Lord Corrin hugged him.

"Okay put me down."

"We'll if Lord Takumi is going we'll have to go too." A man with brown hair and sword walked up.

"It'd kill me to work with Nohrians." A woman with blue hair said "But it'd kill me more to be separated form Lord Takumi so I'll go to."

"You are…?" I looked at them.

"Lord Takumi's retainers." The man said "I'm Hinata and that's Oboro."

"Don't talk to me Nohrian." The girl looked like she was about to barf "I'll cooperate on the battlefield but don't expect much else. I'm here for Lord Takumi and that's it."

"Glad to have you." I smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	11. The Way of the Ninja

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**I just wanted to make a note, I know things with the relationships will seem rushed. I kind of have to in order to fit the children characters in, this isn't like Awakening where there was a time skip. Luckily I can just say a lot of time passed in the Astral Realm. SO if it seems like people had little build up just assume they bonded over the time in the Astral Realm.**

**I'll try to tease them as best I can with Morgan's POV but I can't be sure I'll get to everyone all the time. But sometimes when I fit in the Children Paralogues you're just going to have to accept that time is weird in the Astral Realm and Morgan didn't chronical everything.**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"So." I looked at Felicia "You and Lord Corrin sure have been spending a lot more time together."

"I…guess." She blushed.

"Come on." I groaned "I'm like you're best friend just tell me already."

"Well I…umm we…"

"Yeah, yeah." I said practically about to jump over the table.

"We kissed." She blushed.

"Alright!" I stood on my chair "Took you long enough!"

"Keep it down." She whispered "We're not really…public with our relationship."

"I know, just remember time passes weirdly in the Astral Realm." I smiled "You two could end up married before you know it."

"Oh yeah…that." She started whistling."

"Felicia." I gave her a look.

"Corrin…may have given me a ring the other day." She blushed "And with that ring may have come a proposal."

"Oh…my…god." I just stared at her "You two…wow."

"I know it's sudden but, it's like you said" she sighed "If something happens to us I want to know I died without any regrets."

"Well I'm happy for you." I smiled walking off.

As I headed out of the room I passed by Hana who was skipping around with a flowered handbag.

"Well you're in a good mood." I laughed "What's got you so chipper."

"My new bag." She smiled "Hayato had a bunch of them from the Wind Tribe but said they were kids' stuff so I took it."

"Well that was nice of him." I laughed.

"I know, and for once getting him to do something wasn't like pulling teeth." She laughed.

"Subaki stop it you're taking a nap and that's an order." Sakura stomped by.

"I assure you Lady Sakrua I am fine, now excuse me I have some things to attend to." The man bowed and walked off.

"You're gonna hurt yourself…dummy." Sakura pouted.

"What's with them?" I asked Hana.

"Well Mr. Perfect thinks he has to do everything himself and has gotten Lady Sakura worried." Hana said.

"Subaki strives for perfection…" I smirked to myself "Just like someone else I know."

* * *

**Later**

"What's that in the distance?" Lord Corrin asked as we looked along.

"It looks like smoke." I said.

"It's a smoke signal." Kaze said looking a little concerned "Saizo's smoke signal."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It must mean he has engaged a large number of enemies." Kaze explained.

"Should we go help him?" Hinata asked.

"No this is a specific signal." Kaze explained "that signal means he believe it is too dangerous, it's a warning to stay away. We need to go a different direction."

"But…that's your brother." Corrin said "We can't just walk away. We're going to help."

"You are putting all of us in danger." Kaze warned.

"We can't win without allies." Corrin said "And I won't sit here while someone I trust is in danger."

_Saizo has never show Corrin any kindness…yet he trusts him, what a kind boy._

"Very well if you insist." Kaze said "Also Lord Corrin…thank you."

We headed into the forest and found a pit where the signal had originated from.

"This looks like the place." I said "Do you think Saizo and the enemy are still here?"

"It is hard to tell." Azura explained "We've entered Mokushu territory. It is easy to get lost here we should stay close."

"I've got footprints over here!" Oboro called.

"It's the only starting point." Takumi said "We should follow them."

We headed deeper into the forest, it sure was dark, I nearly tripped over roots a few times.

"It's scary." Sakura shivered.

"I could tell." Takumi groaned "You're gonna break my arm you're squeezing it so hard."

"This place is like a maze." I sighed "I can't tell left form right."

"Watch out." Kaze jumped in front of us and slapped a shuriken away.

"That was from a Mokushujin." Kaze said "Be alert."

"Over there." Corrin pointed "It's Saizo."

"Yes." Azura nodded "It seems he plans to fight the same enemies as us."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." I said "we should look to meet up with them."

"The Mokushu are known for traps." Kaze said "Be careful where you walk."

"Lord Corrin this way." I said pulling him along.

We walked a short distance and the ground dropped into a pitfall that nearly grabbed me in but Lord Corrin grabbed my hand.

"I got ya." He pulled me out.

"Thank you." I nodded.

We got a little farther into the forest maze and found Saizo, he was with that Orochi woman.

"Are you alright?" Lord Corrin asked.

"What are you doing here?!"

"We saw the smoke and came to help." He explained.

"It wasn't a distress signal." Saizo scolded.

"Kaze told us that." I said "But Lord Corrin wouldn't leave you here."

"You're too valuable an ally."

"You risk everything to help us…" Saizo sighed "I know when I'm beat, no traitor would do such. Perhaps my brother and Lady Sakura were right about you. Very well we shall fight as one."

"Thank you!" Lord Corrin bowed.

"Prince Corrin I am beneath you, you have no reason to bow." Saizo said.

"No, sincerely thank you for understanding." He said "We must work together as equals if we have any chance, I won't let you down!"

"Hmph." Saizo smirked "Let's hurry up we don't have time to waste. I need to find my ally, Kagero, she is a captive here. She was supposed to locate Lord Ryoma and return. She is my top priority right now."

"Do you know where she is?" I asked "we can spare a few soldiers for a rescue."

"With their leader." Saizo said "I will tell my allies that we will be working together."

"Alright, Lord Takumi, Oboro you're going with Saizo and I to rescue Kagero."

"We're on it."

The two followed after us. We were able to avoid traps thanks to Saizo and Oboro was good at killing ambushers with her spear.

"Don't worry Lord Takumi I'm here to protect you." She smiled.

"That's fine but…" Takumi shot a magic arrow at a ninja "I'm more than capable of defending myself."

Saizo put his hand up and we stopped walking "That's him, Kotaro."

"What should we do?" Oboro asked.

"The man's a professional ninja surprise won't really work." I said "I guess we just charge him head on."

"Works for me." Saizo dashed out.

"Hey wait!" I sighed as he dashed out and was already trading hits with the man.

I watched the two duel for a bit and analyzed their attacks and defenses. Once I had a good idea I had Takumi and Oboro take up positions.

"Now!"

"HYA!" Takumi jumped out and fired an arrow that Kotaro easily dodged.

"You thought that would trick me."

"No but this will!" Oboro yelled trying to stab him and hitting the ground.

_Just a little more._

"HMM!" Saizo threw a bunch of Shuriken and Kotaro jumped to the side only to step on one of his own traps and get suspended in the air.

"You lost track of the battlefield." I said "A foolish mistake."

Saizo dashed passed and finished the man off, we looked around but there were no signs of Kagero.

"Anything?" Corrin asked meeting up.

"No…"

"I found her!" Sakura yelled "Over here!"

We headed over to the small cave Sakura was in and found her standing with the busty ninja from the Bottomless Canyon.

"Lord Corrin." The woman gasped "What are you doing here? I heard you betrayed Lord Ryoma at the battlefield."

"It was just a misunderstanding." Sakura said "No one was betrayed. I'm traveling with him, so is Takumi."

"I see…" Kagero suddenly bowed "Please forgive me."

"It's nothing to worry about." Corrin smiled "I'm glad your safe."

"Kagero are you hurt?" Saizo rushed over.

"You're hear too." Kagero sighed "Why is everyone here?"

"We came to save you." Saizo told her.

"It seems I am indebted to all of you." Kagero bowed "Thank you for making sure today was not my day to die. Now I'll be able to pass along Lord Ryoma's message."

"You know where he is?" Saizo asked.

"Yes, when we separated he was on his way to Cheve, near the Nohrian border." Kagero explained.

"Cheve?!"

"Correct, that area is currently rebelling against the Nohrians." Kagero nodded "Lord Ryoma seeks to befriend them and use it as a crossing into Nohr."

"Reckless as always." Saizo sighed "We must locate him before anything happens."

"Then we should head to the ports." Lord Takumi said "We'll need a boat."

"We better hurry, we're going to need Ryoma's help." Corrin nodded "But I think he might know of the dragon Izana spoke of."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	12. Selena

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"So…what are you gonna do with it?" I asked.

"She's not an it." She said looking at the baby "Her name is Kana."

We had been relaxing in the Astral Realm for what felt like months, it must have been because Felicia just popped out a baby a few weeks ago.

"We're in the middle of a war and you and Corrin are bumping uglies and making babies." I rolled my eyes.

"There was no need to be so vulgar." She rolled her eyes "Besides we'll be sending her to a Deeprealm, it should be safe for her there."

"Those places have weird time." I said "I hope you know what you're doing."

I headed out, I checked up on the rest of our allies, no one was up to much of note, Oboro was messing around with fabric, Sakura was back at pestering Subaki and I was left to just sit around.

_Man…I sure wish the others were here._

Still even though lonely I make time to talk with the others, just yesterday Azura told me how Hinata bought a bunch of bamboo shoots at the market because a cute girl told him to.

_I bet Inigo…or Laslow would have done the same…I miss him._

* * *

**Later**

We hopped on a boat and started sailing off towards Cheve.

"Hmm…" I looked up.

"Something wrong?" Orochi asked.

"The sky looks dark, and it smells like rain." I commented "A storm is coming, we should get below deck."

"I suppose you're right-WAH!"

The whole ship suddenly jerked forward, colliding with something.

"What's going on?" Lord Corrin ran over with Felicia and looked over the edge "The Sea, it's frozen solid."

"How did this happen?" I wonder "It was fine a moment ago."

"Someone is coming this way." Saizo warned.

"Is that…Lady Camilla." I gulped.

A Wyvern slammed down on the ship, roaring as it did so.

"Ahh Corrin." The rider jumped off "I'm so glad you're okay. Ever sinvce your falling out with Xander I've been so worried." She turned to me "Oh Selena was worried about you too."

_So they do care!_

"Camilla…"

"You're just so cute." Camilla pinched his cheeks.

"Hmph." Felicia pouted.

"Hyup!" a girl with red hair jumped over and landed in front of me "Morgana…"

"Selena." I sighed.

_No…not like this._

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I…I'm doing what's right and you know that." I shook my head "How are the boys?"

"Those two idiots are fine." She rolled her eyes "Obnoxious as always and worried about you…"

"Still…you should stop thinking of me as a sister, it will be the best for both of us if you do." Camilla said.

"I don't like the way this conversation is going." Felicia grumbled.

"Sister can you not see that I am trying to help both kingdoms?" Corrin said.

"I understand your words, but Father is demanding you be put to death." She sighed "Corrin I love you very much, from the bottom of my heart, but that doesn't mean I can willingly disobey Father's orders. It's tragic, but I have no choice given your betrayal."

"I haven't betrayed anyone." Corrin snapped.

"Flora…" Camilla looked over at her ship.

"Yes Ma'am." The maid bowed and a snowstorm brewed around us, nipping at our skin.

"Stop it!" Felicia yelled "Flora why?!"

"I'm sorry, but I will not be holding back." She said "I cannot allow harm to befall Lady Camilla."

"You would do this?!" Felicia yelled "You'd kill me, your own sister? You're the one who froze the ocean aren't you!"

"I am, the Ice Tribe has been commanded to eliminate Lord Corrin." Flora closed her eyes "If I don't the whole tribe will be killed, please understand."

_Garon would do it, I don't doubt for a second…but to make siblings fight like this…_

"I'm sorry." Flora sighed "I can't listen to you…Lord Corrin, Morgana, Felicia…I love you all very much but for the good of my Tribe I must harden my heart and do what I must."

"Flora stop it!"

"It won't work." I sighed "We don't have any options, we either fight or we freeze to death."

"I…I can't do it." Felicia said starting to have a panic attack "I just can't."

"WAKE UP!" I snapped "We don't have the option to be weak, you especially. You're gonna die here and abandoned Kana cause your too much of a coward to raise your hand against your sister."

"You can't possibly understand!" she cared.

"I have a brother!" I yelled "I couldn't possibly dream of fighting him, but I know in my heart that if it was to live, he would want me to fight him…Now man up, and fight or sit here and die."

I turned around "Felicia get out of here…I have my own fight."

"Ha…this isn't ho it was supposed to happen." Selena frowned.

"Sadness isn't you main emotion." I smiled.

"This is not the time for jokes." She stomped her foot "If you don't get serious we'll both end up dead. Lady Camilla is telling me to kill you!"

"I know…you're in an awful position." I frowned.

"HYAA!"

I quickly blocked her sword with my axe.

"I'm sorry." She bit her lip till it was bleeding "But I don't have a choice."

"Severa…" I whispered.

"My name…Is Selena!" she yelled swinging at me again.

_Dammit…it was so much easier to give Felicia that damn speech than put it into effect myself._

"HRAA!" I picked my axe up and tried to slash her "If you're coming at me full force than I'll do the same!"

The two of us started fighting, Selena was so fast my axe couldn't hope to keep up. I was forced to switch to magic, attempting to blast Selena with my spells only to miss and crack the frozen sea.

"You know that magic of yours is what got us into this mess to begin with!" she yelled as I ducked under her sword.

"No, if your idiot boyfriend hadn't bumped into me we never would have ended up here!" I said blasting her back.

I pulled my hand back for another attack but Selena was right on top of me.

_She's so fast!_

I was knocked to the deck and Selena got on top of me "HYAA!"

_So…this is it._

She plunged her sword down but stopped right before my face, her hands started trembling and I suddenly felt a moistness on my chest.

"I…I…" Selena started sobbing "I can't do it! BAAAHHAA!"

I sniffled and hugged her "I can't either."

I let her go and wiped my eyes.

"I have to get back to the fight." I sniffed "Hopefully we can talk more later."

"Yeah…let's do that." She said.

I headed off and regrouped with Lord Corrin who was using a Dragon Vein to create and ice flow for us to walk on.

We headed across to another ship where Felicia was already crossing her dagger with her sister.

"I'm sorry Flora, but I have someone I must fight for too." She pulled back her dagger "I'll split you open!"

"BLEH!" Flora groaned as Felicia's ice magic launched her back into the wall of the ship.

"HAA!" Lord Corrin jumped up and knocked Lady Camilla off her mount, dropping her to the deck, he quickly pointed his sword at her.

"I see…you've won Corrin." Camilla sighed "Kill me, just try and make it painless."

"What are you talking about!"

"Lady Camilla you can't give up!" Selena yelled.

"You're admitting defeat too early." Beruka, Camilla's other retainer a former assassin with short teal hair said.

"You know that death is what awaits is I fail!" Camilla snapped "I'd rather die by Corrin than by my Father, at least I'll get to see him one last time."

"Camilla…" Lord Corrin sighed "You're surrendering your life to me?"

"I am, now go on I won't beg for mercy."

"Alright." Lord Corrin said.

"Lord Corrin you're not seriously considering this are you?" I yelled.

"Corrin…" Felicia gasped.

"Camilla you're coming with us." Corrin said.

"Are you out of your mind!" Takumi yelled running up "They just tried to kill us and now your'e inviting them to join us?"

"Takumi I know how you feel." Lord Corrin said "But you can't expect me to kill my sister. She only fought us because King Garon ordered it, remember our real enemy is not Hoshido or Nohr."

"Hmm?" Camilla titled her head "To what are you referring?"

"I can't speak about it here, but I'm fighting to stop the true enemy." Lord Corrin told her "We can find the path of peace together."

"Lord Corrin!" Flora yelled "You're sword…it glowed."

"I see." Camilla smirked "That's the look you give when your mind is made up, so strong and determined…okay I'll fight with you. The least a big sister can do is believe in her little brother."

"Well then." Selena sighed "That settles that. Beruka we're going too."

"Yeah." I smiled when she walked over "It'll be great to fight with you again."

"Let's just hope the boys don't get themselves killed without us." She rolled her eyes.

"I know those two are nothing without you and I." I smirked.

"Flora?" Felicia looked at her sister "Will you come too?"

"No…"

"But-."

"The Ice Tribe is still in danger, I cannot abandon them at this time." Her sister explained "That includes father, I cannot come with you. I'll go meet with the others and we will hide from Nohr for a time."

Flora smiled "But I'll put my faith in all of you. I'm sure Lord Corrin is the hero of the Tribes legend."

"The shining sword and the wielder who will save the world." Felicia said "That old story…of course Flora the first requirement in the legend."

"Hmm." Her sister blinked "A man will emerge from outside the tribe wielding a great sword he will prove himself walking both ways down a branched path and the fairest woman in the village will walk by his side…"

"That's me!" Felicia said "I'm the fair woman from the story, I've been with Corrin since he walked the branching path."

"Hmm." Her sister laughed "I suppose you are correct"

* * *

**Later**

The Ice Tribe fighters quickly departed with Flora, before they left the thawed out the sea so we could continue.

"Hopefully they find someplace safe, away from King Garon." I smiled.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Selena said "It's Odin and Laslow I'm worried about…once they learn we're gone, I hope they aren't punished in our place."

"You don't think-."

"I don't know." She sighed "I'm sure we'll see them soon though…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	13. Kana

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

"So give me the rundown." I looked around "Who's who, what relationships."

"Let's see." Morgana looked around "Corrin and Felicia, they're married and have a baby."

"Wait what!" I said "You guys have only been on the run a few weeks how did Felicia have a baby already."

"Time dilation is fun isn't it." Morgana smiled "I know it confuses me too, They're going to visit Kana in her Deeprealm later and apparently she's almost a teenager already despite her being a baby a few weeks ago."

"This is so confusing." I sighed.

"Yeah I know!" Morgana snapped.

"Let's just get back to the crash course." I sighed.

"Okay, that's Oboro, she's Prince Takumi's retainer and maybe girlfriend." Morgana pointed "Subaki and Princess Sakura are definitely dating, I think Hana likes Hayato and there's a bunch of other stuff I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Whatever." I sighed "they just better remember that I'm the best around here."

"Whatever you say." She sighed.

"By the way can you give me a hand with something?" I asked.

"What?" Morgana looked at me.

"I need you to wash this red dye out of my hair, I'm sick of it I want my old hair back."

"Sure, how come?" She asked.

"Just cause alright!"

_I can't tell her the real reason...it reminds m of Daddy..._

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"Hmm?" I looked around "Kana…where are you?"

I was in the Deeprealms to visit my daughter. The town in the realm was quiet, and she wasn't coming.

_Kana always comes running when I arrive._

"Hmm?"

I looked over and saw a large group of half invisible soldiers massing.

_They made it all the way here._

"Ouchy."

I looked closer and saw Kana get knocked back by of the soldiers.

"RAHH!"

I slid passed and cut the man down.

"Seems I got here just in time, are you okay Kana?" I asked.

"Papa!"

_She's even bigger than the last time…_

Kana was still short, like that of an early teenager, she had a cute face and her hair, the same brown as Felicia's was tied up in a bun.

"I never realized people would come here to hurt you." I hissed angry with myself "Are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine." She nodded.

"Good." I sighed "Now get out of here I'll take care of everything."

I raised my head and glared at the attacks "You touch her…AND I'LL KILL YOU!"

I morphed my hand into a large spike **"Dragon Fang!"**

Once I had a few down I started slicing them with Yato.

"Papa there's too many!" Kana yelled.

"I'll protect you don't worry." I smiled "But I told you to run!"

I turned my attention back to the invisible enemies, cutting two more down before nearly taking an arrow to the face.

"Damn there sure are a lot, but I have to keep them back." I panted.

"Stop being mean to my Daddy!" Kana yelled running up and kicking one of the men.

"KANA!" I snapped "How many times must I repeat myself, RUN!"

"No." she whined "I won't leave you Papa, I waited too long to see you again. I'm straying right here, no one is going to take you away from me! RAAW!"

Kana was covered in bright light and when it faded a dragon was there.

"Impossible, Kana!"

The dragon roared and reared back before breathing out an ice cold breath to freeze the enemy.

_Felicia's Ice Magic._

"This is…she has these abilities and to have them meshing so well." I gasped "To have it awaken now of all times?"

Kana was on some sort of rampage, slamming into things, both people and objects, she was taking out some of the enemy but she was going to hurt herself at this rate.

"She's out of control." I sighed "This is just like the first time I…Everyone, I need your help to clean this fields ASAP!"

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Hayato, Hana, Mozu cover the right side!" I instructed.

"Yes!" they yelled running off.

"Saizo, Orochi, Hinata you're on the left." I said commanding more "Lord Takumi and Oboro please cover our middle and remove the enemy from a distance.

"Right."

"Well you're taking charge." Selena laughed.

"Somebody's gotta do it." I said

"HYA!" Selena flipped over me and cut an attacker down "Pay attention dammit."

"Sorry but that's why you here." I laughed "You're like my bodyguard."

"I did not sign up for." She groaned.

"Stay away from here!" Felicia stabbed a man "Don't worry Kana, I'm right here…it'll all be okay soon."

_I'm not just fighting to protect our army we have to fight to protect the future to, don't worry Kana we're spread out far enough no one will get close to you…we just have to hold them off till Azura can finish her calming song._

I kept moving our army around to cover various fronts, it felt like soldiers kept coming but soon the field was clear and all of us could hear Azura's song, her voice faded slightly before Kana glowed and returned to normal.

* * *

**Corrin's POV**

"What happened." Kana groaned rubbing her head "I had a really weird dream, I was a dragon."

"Yeah…" I chuckled awkwardly "That wasn't a dream, you really did do that Kana."

"What, for real?" she asked "I'm sorry Papa you look upset, I didn't meant to I was only trying to protect you. It's just that I'm so tiny and useless. I just got so angry. And then the roaring got louder and louder. Am I in trouble?"

"No, no of course not." I shook my head "If anything I'm very happy. You know I uh…I turn into a dragon too."

"What!" she gasped "You do?"

I kneeled down to look her in the eye "Look Kana…I'm sorry I should have visited you more so you knew about things like that. But to control this power you'll need a special stone like me."

I reached into my pocket and gave her a little jewel "Azura gave me this for you, carry it with you all the time understand."

"It's so pretty." She smiled "I'll treasure it forever Papa. Now that I can be a big strong Ice Dragon can I travel with you and Mama?"

I sighed and looked down "I'm sorry Kana but it's just too dangerous and you're still too young."

"Oh…" she looked upset "I guess I can wait a little longer, just…try and visit more often okay."

"I will…cross my heart." I smiled "I'll make sure to bring you a nice gift next time."

"Yeah…Alright." She sighed as I hugged her.

"That's a good girl, you hang onto that stone and I'll see you soon." I rubbed her head "I love you."

"I love you too Papa." She half smiled as I walked off.

_I feel awful leaving her here…but it's just too dangerous._

"Papa Wait!" Kana yelled.

"Kana sweetie I have to go people are counting on me."

"I know!" she sniffled "That's why I have to go with you. I'm depending on you to come back too and when you leave I just have to sit and worry all day, what if you die and don't come back! Or what if by the time I'm old enough to leave you're already gone."

"Kana I'm doing this to protect you." I sighed "Is…is it really that painful to be here?"

_This isn't what I intended I only wanted her safe but I'm the cause of her pain…_

"Okay, you can come with us." I sighed "You'll be safe with me anyhow. I'll have to explain this to you mother, so say your goodbyes."

"I really get to come!" she beamed "Really?!"

"Yes Really." I smiled "but Kana the world is different out there, this isn't a game. I'll look after you but are you sure your grown up enough for this?"

"I'm old enough to be a dragon like you." She smiled showing all her teeth.

"I guess we have a lot to catch up on." I smiled.

"I can't wait!" Kana smiled more "RRRGHG RRH!"

"Huh?"

"That was dragon for I love you." She giggled.

"Is that so." I laughed "Well I love you too."

* * *

**Later**

"Papa!"

"Hmm, what is it Kana?" I asked.

I turned around and saw her carrying a very large box.

"Are you carrying that for someone?" I asked.

"Sure am!" she smiled.

"Those look heavy let me help." I smiled.

"It's fine I can do it." She said "You're busy anyway. Besides I'm being paid to do this so I need to do it myself."

"What was that about money?" I asked.

"Well I've just been doing some favors around camp to earn a little spending cash."

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked "You could have asked I would have gotten it for you."

"Just stuff that I want to get myself." She said.

"Kana?"

"Gotta go Papa, just pretend I didn't say anything!" she yelled running off.

_Is she hiding something from me?_

* * *

**Felicia's POV**

"Mama!"

"Oh Kana, what is it dear?" I asked.

"I picked some flowers for you." She held out a bouquet "They're yellow like the sun."

"Daisies, they're beautiful." I smiled "Thank you."

"You really like them?"

"I love them." I smiled "But you've been bringing me flowers all the time since you left the Deeprealm, may I ask why?"

"I remember when I was little we'd go and look at the flowers together." She smiled "You smiled lots and I love your smile Mama. SO I brought you flowers so you'd smile."

"You're very attentive." I giggled.

_She's such a smart little girl._

"But, as grateful as I may be I have a favor for you." I said.

"What is it?"

"Well flowers are living things too remember, and when you pick them it hurts them, they wither and die soon after." I explained "So instead of picking them when you find pretty flowers just come get me and we'll look together."

"Okay, it's a promise Mama." She held her hand out.

"Yeah, a pinky promise." I smiled.

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Oh she's just so adorable." Lady Camilla cooed as Kana wandered by.

"Lady Camilla." Selena sighed "You're staring again."

"I can't help it she's too cute, she's and even tinier version of Morgana." The princess smiled.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"Well of course darling you're just the cutest with your misunderstandings and short blonde hair." Lady Camilla said touching my locks "The things I would do with you…"

"Such as?" I asked.

"Okay that's enough!" Selena jumped in "This is what people mean when you're gullible Morgana, you take everything people say at face value and believe what they say."

"I do?"

"See adorable." Camilla smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Probably another Child Paralogue next time. Also If i ever mistakenly refer to Selena as having Red hair it was probably just a brain fart from seeing her in the game while i was typing,  
**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	14. Caeldori

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Excuse me Morgana." Kana said walking up to my desk.

"Oh yes, what is it?" I asked.

"Is it true that you know people who can turn into dragons?" she asked "I mean besides me and my Papa."

"Oh…yes where Selena and I come from people turning into dragons isn't that out of the ordinary, we called them Manaketes."

"Manaketes?" Kana tilted her head.

"Yes, Manaketes are people who can turn into Dragons, they age very slowly so they live for a long time, I knew a woman who looked as old as you but was really centuries old."

"Wow."

"Yes, my family had a special connection to a certain dragon…" I sighed.

"Are you sad?" she asked.

"I guess, just remembering some friends from back home, it's been a while since I was there." I explained.

"Oh." Kana looked at me "Well maybe you should go visit."

"I wish it was that easy." I mumbled.

* * *

**Later**

"So what are we doing out here?" Selena asked.

"Subaki and Sakura and here to visit their daughter." I said.

"What those two have a kid two?" she whispered.

"I Dunno." I shrugged.

"It's been ages since I came to the Deeprealm." Subaki sighed.

"We were here two weeks ago." I sighed.

"Now then where is my daughter?"

Feathers dropped from the sky as a Pegasus landed and a girl with light pink hair stepped off.

"Father Welcome back."

"No way…" Selena gasped "She looks just like…"

"Your mom." I hummed.

"Caeldori." Subaki smiled "You've grown even more beautiful."

"Father you're embarrassing me." The girl blushed.

The girl had long hair like Cordelia, a face like Cordelia, Caeldori could have been Cordelia.

_Wait…even their names have the same letters…this is so weird._

"Have you been well?" Subaki asked.

"Of course, I've memorized several books, completed all my required training tasks and studied the war strategies you left."

"You're trying to be perfect just like your father." Sakura mumbled "I'm sure that will turn out great…just great."

"An overachiever." Selena sighed "I'm having flashbacks to my own childhood."

"All I aim to be is capable, I've seen no real combat." The girl sighed.

"There's no need to rush that." Sakura spoke up "Please be careful."

"Ma'am." A solider leaned into my ear "Enemies are amassing at the gate to the Deeprealm.

"Subaki, Sakura, I'm sorry but we're going to have to cut your meeting short." I said "It's an emergency."

"I see." Subaki nodded "Very well we shall deal with it swiftly."

"Let me come too!" Caeldori yelled "I could use the experience and you need the help right?"

"Brave of you to volunteer but we have it under control." Subaki smiled.

"Please just stay here and we'll be back soon." Sakura told her "If you got hurt…oh I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"But-."

"Don't worry I'm good at my job." I smiled "They'll be fine."

We headed outside and saw just how many enemies there were.

"Okay wasn't expecting this many." I gulped.

"It's a whole damn army!" Selena yelled.

"This is troublesome." Subaki sighed.

"Then let me help!" Caeldori said flying out on her horse.

"Caeldori get back inside!" Sakura yelled.

"I don't want to disobey, but I can't miss this opportunity." The girl said "I want to help, I'm a princess who does nothing but sit at home all day and I can't stand it! I'll never be as perfect as father if I do nothing!"

Subaki sighed "All right stay and fight, but don't be over confident, this isn't like training."

"I'll do my best!" the girl smiled getting back on her horse.

Caeldori was quick to rush into battle.

"Oh." Sakura played with her fingers "Please be okay."

"Princess Sakura." Selena smiled at her "It will be okay, all children have to leave and forge their own path someday, some…sooner than a parent would hope for. But have faith and believe in her."

"If you say so…" Sakura said "I mean I never imagined I'd even be a mother but now that I am…even with the strange circumstances it just feels like she's growing up too fast, and rushing off before she's ready."

"Still, look at her." I said pointing off.

Caeldori cruised through the air, diving down to slash her opponents apart.

"Look at her fly." Selena smiled "It's…wonderful."

We decided to stop staring and head onto the battlefield to help clean up, it was surprisingly swift work given the size of the enemy force. Soon the fields were clear and all was well.

"I knew this was bad, you're hurt." Sakura said healing a cut on her daughters arm.

"Mother it's just a scrap." Caeldori sighed "There's no reason to get upset."

"Once we're done you're going back to your Deeprealm and that's that." Sakura grumbled

"Yes Mother…"

"You were almost perfect." Subaki smiled at his daughter "I was surprised you were this good in your first battle."

"Don't compliment her!" Sakura said "She shouldn't have been fighting to begin with!"

Caeldori sighed "Thank you father, but you must have noticed how far short I fell. I got a slight cut and now mother is filled with worry."

"Gods she sounds like my mother." Selena groaned.

"Father I also did a brief assessment of the local villages and tended to some minor injuries." Caeldori nodded "They should all be fine."

"You're a healer as well?" I asked.

"I learned a little from mother." The girl smiled "I'm still nowhere near as perfect at it as she is. Also I sent some scouts ahead and used a few troop to move the villagers to a safer location."

"She's gonna make the rest of us look bad!" I told Selena.

"Mother!" Selena yelled to the heavens "You haunt me even here?!"

"Are you two okay."

"We're fine!" we both yelled.

"Still, I have lots of training to do." Caeldori sighed "I'll do as Mother asked and return to my Deeprealm, someday I'll be as perfect as Father."

Subaki sighed, he must have been panicking about being out done.

"Well the best way to be perfect is to learn from perfection." I said "You should come with us."

"Morgana!"

"She's not gonna learn any real experiences in a Deeprealm, she's old enough to come out now, but I'm not her parent so I'll shut up now."

"Please Mother." Caeldori bowed "I promise to be careful."

"Haa…" Sakura sighed "Okay, but please be careful and come to me if you're hurt."

* * *

**Later**

**Selena's POV**

"Miss Selena may I help you?" Caeldori asked.

"No…I'm fine." I growled out.

_This girl is just like Mother, trying to be perfect, hell she looks just like her…I can feel it, my inferiority complex is coming back._

"Selena…"

Hmm?" I turned around "What's up Beruka?"

"A Walk in the Park?" she said "Is it code for something?"

"Well it's slang for something being easy to do." I said "Why do you ask."

"That ninja, the one with the green hair, he asked if I wanted to go for a "Walk in the Park", I don't understand it."

"Haa…" I sighed "I think he just wants to go for a walk with you, in the park."

"So that's not ninja code for an assassination attempt?" she asked.

"No…"

_If anything it's code for Date you dense girl._

* * *

**Caeldori's POV**

"HAAAA!" I smacked the practice dummy with my staff.

"Impressive."

"Father!" I gasped "What are you doing here?"

"Just observing." He said "You're form is flawless, it's like you stepped right out of an Arms Scroll, or a painting, Naginata se against the sunset-."

"I get it!" I yelled "But I still have a lot to work on, you needn't mock me like this."

"I'm not mocking you." He waved his hands "You have true skill."

"You only say that cause I'm your daughter." I frowned.

"It can't be helped if my daughter is as perfect as you." He smiled.

"Father!" I pouted "Knock it off, I can't practice with you watching."

"But-."

"I'm going to check requisition forms." I said walking off to a different tent.

I got comfortable in a tent and started doing paperwork.

"The troops will need more tents soon, and plenty of grain for the Mess…" I hummed writing stuff down.

"You're awfully busy Caeldori." Mother walked in.

"Mother do you need something?"

"I heard the supply team was shorthanded and thought I could help." She said "But I guess you have it under control."

"I still have plenty of room to improve." I said.

"There's no need to be modest." Mother smiled "Now how can I help?"

"I appreciate the offer but I have nothing for you to do." I told her "All I have left is inventory."

"Well I can help with that." She said "I bet it takes a while with the size of the army, we just have to match the numbers to the list right?"

"Yes look at this." I handed her a paper.

"What is this diagram?"

"I drew it up to organize the armory." I explained "It only take a fraction of the time…and only one person, sorry Mother."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" she asked "I don't want to feel like a burden."

"You're a Princess Mother, relax." I smiled "I've set aside some tea for you."

"Well you're my daughter and a Princess too but you work." She sighed.

"Is something wrong mother?"

"No dear."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated Feel free to message me an questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	15. One-Hit KO

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold if for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Whoa look at this place." I said flipping over a sign.

On our way to Cheve we stopped in Cyrkensia, a normally vibrant town full of people and lights but now it was in rubble.

"It looks like a war zone." Corrin sighed.

"But why?" Camilla wondered "It's never been a target before."

"Something must have changed while we were away." I said.

"Lady Camilla someone is coming." Selena warned.

Two men limped passed, both of them had strange tails.

"What the heck?" I wondered.

"You should…run." The one with the browner hair said.

"Beat it." The other, with blacker hair, panted "It ain't safe here, get out while you can."

"They have tails." Sakura pointed out.

"These poor things they're all beat up." Camilla sighed "Princess Sakura could you tend to them?"

"I'll start right away." The girl nodded taking out her magic rod.

She waved it around a few times till some magic appeared and closed the men's wounds.

_She's as skilled as Mother at healing._

"I feel good as new." The black haired man sat up.

"Why thank you friend!" the other smiled "I'll repay you someday."

"There's no need to worry about it." Sakura smiled.

"How were the two of you injured to begin with?" Azura asked "The town is in ruins, were you involved in the battle?"

"Nope we were just here to visit and only arrived a little bit ago." The fox looking boy said "But things have been strange since we arrived. The whole place ahs just started falling apart. There was no fighting at all."

"That makes zero sense." Selena groaned "Are you dumb?"

"Hey it's the truth." The wolf looking one growled "The buildings just started to crumble out of nowhere. We tried to help but as soon as we started some invisible freaks attacked."

"Invisible…"

"We have to get moving!" Takumi yelled "Ryoma and Prince Xander are fighting outside of town."

"They're both here?!" Corrin gasped "We have to stop them."

_If Xander is here…than Laslow might be with him._

"Ey." The wolf man raised his hand "Who are you allied with anyway? From the looks of it I'd say both but that's unlikely."

"Right now we're a force from both kingdoms." Corrin explained "We aren't allied with anyone. We just want to end the war."

"Hmm…no side." The man stood up "Then, mind if we tag along?"

"Our mission is incredibly dangerous." Corrin explained.

"That's fine." The wolf shrugged "Normally I don't do the whole pack thing but I got the feeling I should help you. Right Kaden?"

"Sure, of course we'll help we need to repay their kindness!" the fox looking one smiled "Plus this town is super nice to shapeshifters so I wanna fight for its safety."

"Thank you, my name is Corrin."

"I'm Kaden, a member of the most beautiful race in the world the Kitsune." The orange haired one smiled "I can turn into a giant fox."

"I'm Keaton a member of the far superior race the Wolfskin." The black haired one smirked "I turn into a wolf."

"We're have we seen this before." Selena whispered.

"Well at least a Wolf and a Fox are far more intimidating than a giant bunny rabbit." I shrugged.

"I feel bad…we're insulting Yarne and he's not even here to defend himself." She sighed.

"He's a big boy he'll suck it up." I nodded "Or hide in a corner for a week."

We followed Lord Corrin to the edge of town where Xander and Ryoma were fighting.

"Xander, Ryoma stop it!" Lord Corrin yelled.

"Corrin I never expected to see you." Ryoma looked at him from across the canal "But I have no intention of stopping! Nestra was neutral and Nohr attacked it!"

"Hoshido is the invader not Nohr!" Xander yelled.

I quickly looked over, there he was, Laslow, and he was with Peri, Xander's other Retainer.

"SELENA!" I shook her "This is awful!"

"Get off me." She groaned "What do I care?!"

"If this was Odin you'd be doing the same thing!"

"I would not!" she rolled her eyes "He would be on the ground crying and begging me to spare him."

"You're confusing your ability to manipulate him with Lucina's." I sighed.

"You two." Camilla gave us a dark smile "Knock it off."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"They're both blaming each other." Corrin sighed.

"Of course it's natural in a war." I pointed out "They're twisting fact to benefit them."

"But both of them are correct." Azura explained "Kaden and Keaton told us what happened remember. The town collapsed on itself, an invisible force bent on destruction caused it"

"Oh of course." I nodded "Soldiers from…there."

"What are you talking about?" Selena groaned.

"It's complicated." I sighed.

"Coward!" Xander yelled.

"Liar!"

"Shut up you're both wrong!" Corrin snapped "Neither of you destroyed the town! There are invisible enemies here and they are tricking you!"

"You can't possibly be serious!" Ryoma yelled.

"I am!" Corrin said "Can't you make out the watery shadow in the plaza? That's the real enemy."

"I don't see anything." Prince Xander said.

"They look harder!" Corrin yelled "We have to fight them to bring peace to the world. You may be my brothers but I won't go easy if you try to stop me!"

"Moving through town with all this debris is gonna be a pain." I sighed.

"We'll manage."

"You two come with me." Camilla said "I'll need your help to take Peri out of the fight, she's too dangerous and malicious to leave unattended."

"Lady Camilla." Selena sighed "Morgana and I were gonna go clean up the right side of town."

"You two are acting very strange, is everything alright?" she asked before sighing "Laslow is there isn't he…I see, it wasn't my intention to put the two of you in that position, I'll take Beruka and Kaze with me instead."

"Lady Camilla…if you want me to fight anyone just say so it's not an issue." Selena said "I can swallow my heart if I must. You can take me just let Morgana go to the other front…please."

"Selena…" I gasped.

"I won't make you fight him." She smiled.

"No." I shook my head and steeled my resolve "I'm going with you I have a move that will win it without any injuries."

"Fine, come on let's go!" she said running off.

The two of us headed to the western side of town, as soon as we rounded a corner Selena was blocking a lance thrust.

"Hey Selena." Peri smiled "It's been a while, mind if I get your blood all over?"

"You're such a creep." Selena groaned.

"If I kill a bunch a traitors Lord Xander will shower me with affection." The rainbow haired girl smiled "And I love his affection."

"What are you two doing?!" Laslow jumped down "You've had me worried sick, it's not good for my heart."

"Aw you were worried about me." I smiled "Thanks."

"Of course I'm worried why would I not be worried." He groaned "you go running off with no word, get branded traitors, start spouting on about invisible enemies, and now I'm be told to fight you and you're acting like this is a casual chat at Sunday tea!"

"Oh we haven't had tea together in a while." I smiled "You should take me out again soon…you're an awful boyfriend."

"Could you get serious dammit!" he yelled "This isn't a game!"

"The only person here I have to fear is Peri." I said "Selena has her occupied so I'm in the clear."

"Only person you have to worry about is Peri?" Laslow raised an eyebrow "You're significantly underestimating my power if you think you don't have to worry about me."

"No, it's just that I know I can beat you with one move." I smiled.

"One move." He mumbled "Now I feel as if my pride has been wounded…"

"Come on." I smiled "Give me all you got I'll show you just how confident I am, and come like you mean it won't be as fun otherwise."

"Y-You're serious?!" he gasped.

"Morgana stop playing around!" Selena snapped.

"Fine, I'm going to knock you out and drag you to safety!" Laslow ran right at me.

He got close and went to draw his sword and that's when I made my move. I reached out, grabbed his wrist to hold his sword back, then I jumped up…and kissed him.

"Hmmm?" he hummed in shock as I held my lips against his

"What-You-HUH?! He gasped out before falling back.

" **Shocking Kiss"** I smiled "It's a move that's a sure fire KO on you."

"Go you!" Selena walked up "Men are such idiots."

"I know right!" I laughed "How'd your fight go."

"Get off me dammit!" Peri yelled from under her horse "I'll turn you into Glue for this!"

"We win!" I smiled.

"The Retainers of Lord Corrin and Lady Camilla reign supreme!" Selena said

"RAHH!" I looked over towards the center canal and Lord Corrin was slamming his Yato through an invisible entity.

With that the battle had come to an end and we all quickly regrouped.

"This isn't over yet!" Xander yelled "We fight to the last man!"

"Hoshido will never waver!" Ryoma responded.

"This is very bad." Azura sighed "Even with the real threat gone they are at each other throats."

"Both of you listed to me!" Corrin yelled "We have defeated the real enemy you don't have to fight!"

"Nohr will never admit defeat to Hoshido!"

"This war will continue until our final breath!" Ryoma answered.

"You can't be serious!" Corrin snapped "Xander, Ryoma!"

For some reason out of nowhere Azura began singing and I felt all aggression leave the area.

"A spell?"

"Azura?" Ryoma looked at her.

"Azura what did you-."

"I…suddenly don't feel like fighting." Ryoma sighed.

"Ha…ha." Azura panted.

"Are you oaky?" I asked "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine." She sighed "My songs have special powers it's just very exhausting to use one of them."

"So you stopped them?" Selena asked.

"I wanted to avoid it but it couldn't be helped." Azura sighed again "Ryoma, Xander it was neither Nohr or Hoshido who destroyed this town, it was an invisible force that we have defeated. They are gone so there is no need for violence. I will sing as many times as I must to keep the peace."

"I…can't even lift Raijinto." Ryoma sighed.

"My head feels clear." Xander sighed walking off.

"Xander!" Corrin ran after him "Come to the bridge in the Bottomless canyon on the day the skies change."

"How can I trust it isn't a trap?"

"You'll understand when you get there." He sighed "Come and I'll be able to tell you the truth. I want us to save the world together."

"You've abandonded the family who raised you Corrin, I have no reason to trust you." Xander turned away.

"Wait, I have a question!" Corrin yelled.

"Quickly you are testing my patience."

"Archduke Izana told me to Go and meet the Dragon, do you know what he meant?"

"Why would I tell you something of value like that?" Xander asked before riding off.

"Xander…"

"You're leaving already?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, duty calls." Laslow smiled "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Yeah…" I hugged him "I…love you."

"I know." He rubbed my head "Love you too."

"Don't go flirting with other girls." I pouted "I'll know."

"The heart wants what the heart wants." He smiled trotting off.

"LASLOW!" I stomped my foot as he faded into the sunset.

_I miss him already._

Depressed I followed Lord Corrin and Lady Camilla back towards Prince Ryoma's area.

"Corrin, Azura and the others filled me in on what you've done so far." Ryoma nodded "you're trying to stop the fighting between the two nations?"

"Yes I cannot tell you more now…" Corrin sighed.

"You're asking me to trust you?" Ryoma said "And you can't explain but want me to follow?"

"I know it's a lot to ask." Corrin sighed.

"He's a funny boy." A girl with boyish blond hair laughed.

"You are…?"

"Scarlet." The woman stood up straight "From the resistance in Cheve. I have joined with Pirnce Ryoma and tagged along when I heard about Cyrkensia. He talked me ears off about what happened to you. World peace…HA!"

"I'm not being idealistic because I want to end a war." Corrin sighed.

"You have eyes like Ryoma." Scarlet laughed "They can't lie. Alright, I'll go with you."

"Scarlet?!" Ryoma gasped.

"He's you're little brother right?" she asked "That's enough reason to trust him."

"Thank you." Corrin smiled.

"Corrin I don't think I can-."

"Here's the deal Ryoma and I are headed to Castle Shirasagi." Scarlet said "I can lecture him on what's what on the way."

"That's enough!" Ryoma put his foot down.

"What's the matter Big Brother?" Sakura asked "You're all flustered, is this your girlfriend?"

"What no!"

"Just don't act like this in front of Hinoka." Takumi sighed "she's waiting for us to get back home."

"Just promise you won't die." Ryoma sighed.

"I promise." Sakura smiled.

"I'm fine." Takumi rolled his eyes.

"I'll keep him alive." Oboro smiled "Don't worry about a thing, if he dies now I'll end up making an outfit for his funeral and that would suck."

"Knock it off!" Takumi groaned.

"I'm only teasing you." The girl laughed "Brighten up Hun."

"Ryoma before you go I have something to ask you." Corrin said "Do you know what Izana would mean telling me to Go meet the Dragon? Any think will help."

"A dragon?" Ryoma perked up "I'm sorry I don't know. Why not ask the Rainbow Sage at Notre Sagesse?"

"Who?" I asked.

"What a wonderful idea." Lady Camilla smiled "The Rainbow sage is very wise but I hear he's picky about who he meets with. Only the powerful are granted an audience. Only four people are known to have met him. King Sumeragi, King Garon in his younger days, third was a knight whose name was lost to time, and the fourth was Xander."

"Xander met the Rainbow Sage?!" Corrin gasped "So he may actually know something and be refusing to tell us?"

"I don't know." Camilla pouted.

"Notre Sagesse." I hummed "Well more information can't hurt we should go visit that place."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	16. Kiragi

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Where is he, this place is too big."

"Prince Takumi there's no reason to get upset we'll find him soon." I smiled

"I mean is it too much to ask for him to stay in his village?" the prince sighed "He's probably out hunting or fishing."

"Come quick!" Sakura yelled "Those creepy soldiers followed us here!"

"Of all the times." The Prince hissed "Kiragi might be here too."

"Don't panic we can take them out." Selena smiled.

We headed through the trees and sure enough the invisible soldiers were surrounding a boy with short blue hair.

"What is he doing?" Oboro groaned "He'll get himself killed!"

"Hang on son!" Takumi yelled running off.

"No wait we should stick together." I huffed.

"This forest is so thick." Selena said "It's gonna take forever to get though."

"Then let's burn a way by." I said lighting up my hands **"Ignis Blast!"**

"MORGANA!" Selena scolded "You'll burn the whole forest down!"

"Whoops." I shrugged.

"WAH!" the boy with short blue hair jumped out of the fire "What the heck?!"

"Are you Kiragi?" I asked.

"Yes.' He nodded.

"We're friends with your parents." Selena smiled "Why don't you stay with us while we clean this place up."

"Don't worry." He smiled taking his bow out "I can help."

Selena sighed "Look I appreciate your resolve kid but-."

"DUCK!"

I pulled Selena to the ground as the boy pulled back and shot an arrow at an attacker who was coming at us from the back.

"Good shot huh?" Kiragi smiled.

"Alright, I guess you can help us." Selena rolled her eyes.

The three of us swept the burning part of the forest for straggling members of the enemy force before settling down and dousing the flames.

"Kiragi!" Oboro ran over and hugged the boy, Takumi following close behind "Are you okay?"

"Hiya Mom and Dad, I'm just great!" the bot smiled "Is this really what you guys do every day?!"

"Oh well this is nothing." Takumi smiled "I mean you should have seen me in the last battle I was toe to toe against your uncle."

_Talk about the opposite of humble._

"Not the time." Oboro groaned.

"Right." Takumi sighed "Son what I mean is battle is dangerous and deadly."

"Sweet!"

"What?"

"That was super fun I mean so much fun! You guys were all like Boom and Kapow! I wanna be just like you!"

"No you're staying in your Deeprealm." Takumi said putting his foot down.

"Aww come on, we had a blast right guys?" the boy looked at us for support.

"Well he is good with a bow." I hummed before Selena covered my mouth.

"What Morgana means to say is we're not jumping into your family squabble."

"I'm coming with you guys for sure." Kiragi smiled.

"Absolutely not!" Oboro gasped "You're here to stay away from the war."

"Like I said he's a good shot." I mumbled under Selena's palm.

"EWW Gross don't lick my hand!" she squealed.

"You two are not helping!"

"Come on Dad!" Kiragi moaned "It's a done deal already, come on please~!"

"Ugh fine." Takumi groaned "It's not worth the fight."

"Takumi!" Oboro scolded "You folded like a wet napkin."

"Yeah well you try and tell him no when he makes that face."

Oboro looked at her son "…okay fine."

"YAY!" the boy cheered "I won't let you down I promise! Oh just real quick I gotta go get the bear I shot, I bet we can eat it or something."

* * *

**Kiragi's POV**

"Freeze Kiragi."

"Mom." I smiled "You snuck up on me, good on you."

"Get back in the house." She sneered.

"Mom you're giving me the I hate Nohrians look." I sighed.

"You have to study." She said "And straighten you're collar it's crooked, no son of mine is going around dressed like a slob."

"I'm going hunting I'll do my work later."

"No now." She said "You keep saying I'll do it later and you never do devote some time to practicing and you'll be a genius, try and be more like your cousin Caeldori."

"I'll be fine without math and junk." I groaned.

"No you won't." she sighed "Kiragi you're the son of a prince, you need to act like it. If you're having trouble I can help you."

"You can't make me." I looked away "I'm going hunting whether you like it or not."

"Kiragi!" she snapped as I ran off "You get back here right now young man!"

_She'll never catch me in the woods, I win again books!_

I headed out to the meadows and got a good spot in the brush. I was waiting for the deer to pop out when I heard some rustling, unfortunately it wasn't a deer it was just Dad.

"Dad, I' glad we bumped into each other, are you hunting too?" I asked.

"Something like that, I'm watching the deer." He said "I haven't taken any yet though."

"Oh yeah it would be a hard shot from here." I nodded "Say why don't we hunt together and you can give me some tips."

"I don't see why not." He shrugged "There's just one thing…"

"Yeah?"

"You've got studying to do!" he snapped "Did you think I wouldn't hear how you just blatantly disobeyed your mother! Who do you think you are talking back to her like that?!"

"Umm…"

"Don't umm me!" he yelled "Get back home and get to work now!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**Selena's POV**

"It's quiet today." Morgana hummed sipping on tea.

"We haven't had tea like this in ages." I sighed "Still…it was always more fun with the other girls."

"How do you think everyone else is?" I asked.

"Nah is probably nagging Yarne about something, Cynthia is likely off on an adventure and Lucina's attempting to get Gerome to speak more than a full sentence."

"Yeah." she laughed "So you think they miss us."

"Well I would hope they do." I scoffed "I mean, I'm not there so the world must be a lesser place for it."

"What are you two talking about?" Beruka asked stepping in.

"Just girl talk." I smiled "care to join us."

"No…" she blinked.

"Are you sure?" Morgana asked.

"Yes…"

"Just as talkative as ever." I sighed "Hmm, what's that?"

"Oh this?" she held her hand up "It's a ring."

"I can see that." I sighed "Where did it come from?"

"Oh, Kaze gave it to me, he asked me to marry him." She said like it was nothing."

"Huh?" I gaffed "What."

"I said he asked me to-."

"I heard you the first time!" I yelled "I just mean how are you so casual about it!"

"It's not a big deal." My fellow retainer shrugged.

"A man jut asked you to be his partner for the rest of his life." I said "This is a very big deal."

"Is it?"

"You're not really keyed into emotions." I sighed "But most girls would be squealing right about now."

"Oh…yay…did I do it right?" she deadpanned.

"Just…no." I sighed "Well we're happy for you, right Morgana?"

"Yes, congrats." She smiled "I bet you'll be very happy together, especially since Kaze is easy on the eyes."

"Shut up you have a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes "But you are right he is cute."

"Hello Pot nice to meet you I'm Kettle." Morgana laughed.

"Shut up!" I hissed "That idiot isn't that special."

"That's my brother don't be so mean!" she retorted.

"We have this argument every week." I snarled "Let's not start."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	17. Asugi and Rhajat

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold Is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Okay we're just about to the Deeprealm." I told Saizo "You seem in a hurry are you looking forward to seeing your son?"

"…"

"Even more brooding than usual." Selena snickered "What's wrong?"

"I'm concerned about whether my son is getting the training he needs." The ninja sighed "He's the sixth in the line of Saizo, the firstborn male always takes the name. with that name comes great expectations. I can't have him be subpar. I have a test in mind."

"There are people up ahead." I pointed out.

There were two men arguing in the middle of the road, one was an older gentleman with a sneer on his face and the other was a younger boy with lavender hair and a face like Cynthia's father.

"You can't refuse!"

"Well I just did." The boy groaned.

"What the hell are you doing boy!" Saizo yelled.

"You too?" he grumbled "Just great, more sprinkles for the shit sundae."

"Does he umm…remind you of someone?" Selena sighed.

"Yeah, this is starting to become a pattern." I groaned.

"Do you know this boorish buffoon Asugi?" the older man asked the boy.

"Sorta." The boy shrugged.

"He called you Asugi." Saizo said "What is the meaning of this Saizo? You have the honor of taking my name as I took my fathers. You were born Saizo and you will die Saizo, that is tradition. Besides who is this fool?"

"You're an idiot." The boy grumbled "Get lost."

"Don't be so rude." The other man said "He and his friends are our guests. They were uninvited but they can't leave our party now. Perhaps they can help you fulfill your obligations."

"Obligations?" Selena asked.

"This spoiled punk wants to abandon our happy family." The older gentleman said "And right before we were about to break into a manor that will make us rich."

"Thieves." I hummed.

"So you're a common thief working for this cretin?" Saizo asked his son.

"None of your business." Asugi grumbled.

"I expect more out of you, you shirk your duties as a Saizo." Saizo yelled "You're sith in the line, this is my business!"

"Screw you take your same name and shove it!"

"What did you just say to me?!"

"I don't take orders from you, I don't take orders from anyone." The boy sneered "You care about that damn name more than you ever cared about me! It's my life and I'm living it as I please. See ya."

"Don't walk away from me!" Saizo took a step but that man from before got in his way.

"Now, now, Asugi has fled, there's no need for anyone else to leave. At least not until I make you suffer for driving him off."

"You're son's got us in a mess." I sighed.

"Idiot boy!" Saizo ran into the mansion after his son.

"Do we follow him?" Selena asked.

"Of course we do!"

We headed into the mansion.

"If Asugi escapes we'll never find him again." I told Selena "And I for one have no desire to tell Orochi that we let her son become a common thug."

"Yeah that's a good point." Selena nodded "Any ideas, I mean the kid's a trained ninja he's not gonna be easy to catch."

"Get to the exits, break a wall of two if you have too." I suggested.

"Please step aside." Caeldori walked up.

She placed her hands on the wall "HAA!"

The wall exploded instantly, clearing a path deeper into the mansion.

_There was a dragon vein._

We headed a little deeper into the mansion and soon found Asugi.

"You're not stopping me." He said pulling out a set of tags.

"What are those?" I wondered.

" **Sprit Call!"**

A tiger jumped out of the tag and crashed into the floor between us, before I could attack or defend a Ox appeared from my side and hit me.

"I knew I was gonna have a good day." He smirked.

_He predicted my attack…did he divine it?_

" **Shadow Strike."**

"What?!"

Saizo appeared behind his son and slammed the boy into the ground.

"Great Timing Saizo!" I smiled.

"Stop chasing me!" Asugi yelled trying to get free.

"Never, now explain why you work with common thieves." Saizo demanded.

"I have to do something to satisfy my sweet tooth." Asugi mumbled "Besides you've got it wrong. Before you showed up I was in the middle of quitting. They failed to tell me my job was to kill the owner. Stealing isn't the problem, cold murder is. Pride or something I guess."

"Is that so?" Saizo sighed.

"What now, you gonna ship me back to the Deeprealm?"

"…No, you're free to go." Saizo shrugged.

"I'm sorry what was that?" his son asked.

"I said you can go." Saizo turned away "You're no longer the sixth in succession of Saizo, you earned the name Asugi."

"Is this a trick?" the boy asked.

"No the whole point of being called Saizo is to live up to the honor, you have your own honor. So go."

"Dad…"

"Oh it's Dad now?" Saizo rolled his eyes "Good-bye, enjoy your life."

"Whatever." Asugi shrugged "I'm coming with you."

"What?"

"I thought he wanted independence." I said.

"Yeah but I'm off the hook for all the Saizo junk so I'll tag along and learn a thing or two. Maybe find something sweet." Asugi hummed.

* * *

**Later**

**Orochi's POV**

"Oh good you're back." I turned around as Asugi walked in.

"Mom what are you awake for, it's late."

"I was waiting for you to get back." I explained "The cards said to wait for you."

"I'm fine go to sleep." He told me.

"I tried but it's just impossible, I was too worried." I sighed.

"Look I get sent on the recon trips cause I'm good at them, everyone else is taking risks I have to too."

"Still…what my cards said…I can't shake the worry." I sighed "I have a whole team backing me up but you…are all alone."

"I'm fine let's drop it." He grumbled "You stayed up all night now you'll be a liability tomorrow."

"Watch how you talk."

"Sorry…let's just get some sleep okay."

"Okay." I smiled and kissed his forehead "Good night son."

"Night Mom."

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"This place is creepy." I shivered behind Selena.

"Yeah…why does your daughter live in such a scary place?" she asked Hayato "This Deeprealm is so…ominous."

"It wasn't like this last time I visited her." Hayato sighed "Something must have happened."

"I guess we have to investigate." I mumbled "Let's just do it quickly so I can get home."

"Yes let's hurry." Hayato sighed stepping into the Realm.

Selena and I followed him in, the inside was even spookier than the outside, it was dark, dank and there were Faceless stomping around.

"What is going on here?!" Hayato yelled.

"There are Faceless duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot." Selena groaned "Look they're all coming from that one house."

"That's where Rhajat lives." Hayato grumbled "That means…She did this."

"Did what, made the Faceless?" I asked.

"My daughter tends to dabble in the dark arts, too much for her own good." Hayato grumbled "Last time we were here she was amusing herself with summoning spells but they didn't work, so much for that."

"To have this magic potential at a young age." I blinked "Wow."

"It's all mine!" a girl shrikend.

"Convinced?"

"I suppose she inherited your knack for magic." Selena sighed "And he I was hoping she'd have Hana's knack for stylish purses."

"Ha…Let's clean up her mess." Hayato sighed.

We headed into the graveyard and started dispatching the Faceless that were roaming around.

"Oh come on guys brighten up." Kaden laughed running by in fox form "This is fun."

"Speak for yourself." Kagero dashed passed "Just get the job done."

Selena and I stuck together for safety and headed deep into the woods. The two of us moved quickly over the bogs of bubbling mud and beat most of the others to the house.

"Kekeke." A girl with long off brown hair cackled to herself "They all listen to me, the darkness is so warm."

"Oh god." Selena groaned "She looks just like…"

"Tharja." I gulped

"If we stop her we stop the Faceless." Selena said "Let's hurry up and Knock her out."

"No way, what if she curses me!" I yelled.

"You two." The girl glared "You're annoying me."

"Ugh." I hissed holding my hand "She's really in tune with the dark."

"What's wrong?" Selena asked.

"My hand…the mark is pulsing." I hissed "It's burns."

"Okay you stay back" she said "I'll handle this."

"But-."

"We don't need the Fell mark activating or hurting you." She said "I can take on one annoying little girl. Besides if she's obsessed with darkness I have just the thing."

Selena held her sword out and a golden aura appeared around it **"Sol!"**

As Selena approached Rhajat started shooting off spells, Selena used her sword to beat back the magic and slide right up to Rhajat and sweep her leg.

"AHH!" she groaned as Selena pinned her arms "Get off me you cow!"

"What did you just call me?!" Selena roared.

"Selena calm down." I sighed.

"Listen to me you little shit clean this mess up of I'll cut you in half!"

"You made her angry." I sighed.

"I think that's enough Selena." Lord Corrin stepped out "Leave the poor girl alone."

With Rhajat out of the way new Faceless stopped being created and we were able to clean out the graveyard.

"Well we cleaned that mess up." Hayato sighed before turning to his daughter "Now then I've never discouraged your hobbies but why must you pursue the worst possible spells?!"

"I've been working on a spell that makes people taller and less babyish." The girl mumbled.

"Seriously?"

"No of course not." The girl snickered "I just wanted to see your reaction."

"Not funny." Hayato sighed "Anyway no more summoning got it."

"What no way my next spells is gonna be a hundred times more effective."

"Where do you even get this obsession from." Hayato groaned "You're leaving me no choice it's too dangerous to leave you alone you have to come with us."

"But this is my unholy sanctum, Father you can't do this to me." Rhajat whined.

"Clearly you can't be trusted to do independent studies." Hayato told her "I'll have to supervise you."

"I don't get a say?" the girl sighed "Fine, as long as you give me interesting challenges. Besides if I go with you I can see more of that Corrin fellow…oh yes…"

"This is feeling creepy." Selena sighed.

"I know where that's going." I sighed with her.

"So about that spell to make someone taller." Hayato walked off "I'm asking for a friend of course."

* * *

**Rhajat's POV**

"Rhajat!"

"Father why are you shouting?" I mumbled.

"The camp has been talking, they say you're standoffish and never talk to anyone." He said "What's going on?"

"I'm acting as I always do." I shrugged "I'm not causing problems or hurting everyone."

"You have an attitude problem."

"What cause I'm not as smiley and chipper as mother?" I asked "Is that a problem…maybe? Are we done here?"

"Why can't you just try and be nice?" Father asked.

"Because I don't care for other people." I sneered "Well…except for one person."

"Just…try and be a little sociable, it's important for morale to talk to people." he sighed.

"I understand." I groaned "this is so annoying."

"Watch your tone! You're sorely mistaken if you think you can act like a child forever!" he scolded "Behave like an adult."

_Act like an adult…he's one to talk._

"Are you even listening to me Rhajat?"

"Huh…yeah be a good girl and talk to people I heard you." I groaned walking off "And don't lecture me about being a child when you're younger than me."

I sulked off, I was hoping to find Corrin but Mother beat me to the punch.

"Rhajat we have to talk." She said brushing her hair back.

_Oh great her too._

"What's with that scary face Mother?"

"I need you to be honest with me." She said "I heard you cast a spell on some villagers, is this true?"

"They wanted a good luck ritual for their upcoming harvest, they were so insistent that I just gave it to them." I explained.

"Yeah we'll they've been complaining." Mother huffed putting her hands on her hips "Supposedly a bunch of people have gotten sick, they've never seen something like this."

"I don't know why." I shrugged "even benign magic can have unintended side effects."

"They suspect you Rhajat." Mother said "they think you cursed them. I know you would never want to hurt anyone but I need you to tell me what happened so we can help those people."

"They won't care what I do maybe it doesn't really matter." I mumbled.

"What does that mean?"

"It's complicated Mother, you shouldn't worry about involving yourself." I told her "No good will come of it."

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"This is really freaky Morgana." Selena said "Out of all the kids we've gone to visit they've all ended up looking like people from our parents' generation, one of them even looks anc acts just like my mother!"

"I know." I sighed "It's really peaking my interest about where we are, is this some sort of freaky alternate dimension, or is this maybe the past, what if Subaki and Caeldori are really your ancestors?"

"This is weird." Selena said "I'm actually starting to get freaked out.'

"Don't worry it's probably just some weird coincidence." I smiled "It'll be fine."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	18. Port

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

**Two Chapters in one day, Lucky you guys!**

* * *

**Odin's POV**

"Lady Elise why are you hiding in a corner?" I asked "Are you attempting to become one with the dark?"

"Be quiet I'm spying." She hissed.

I looked passed the pillar and out into the main hall, Prince Xander was talking with Iago.

"Welcome home Lord Xander."

"Hello Iago." Xander sighed "How rare of you to greet me upon my return."

"My apologies for my inconsiderateness." The mage said "I'm surprised you returned at all given what happened in Nestra. You failed to kill the traitors."

_They must have come across Lord Corrin and his army…Morgana…_

"I have no time for this I need to report to father." Xander walked passed.

Xander left the room and Hans entered to start talking with Iago.

"It seems the encounter with Lord Corrin might have shaken Lord Xander's resolve." Iago commented.

"Nah he's Nohrian to the core, and he turned the little prince down." Hans said.

"Yes, yet Princess Camilla and her retainers joined in a heartbeat." Iago sneered "It's disgusting how taken in with him she is. If we aren't careful we'll lost the other children to him. Keep an eye on them."

"Camilla is with Corrin." Elise gasped "I knew it he's not a traitor. I need to act too."

"No. Selena and my sister are with them too so there's nothing to worry about." I smiled "You just stay here and don't get hurt okay."

"But-."

"Princess Elise." I kneeled down to look her in the eye "There are somethings you can do and somethings only I, the scion of a hero, can do, Lord Corrin may want you there but it would put Lord Leo and Lord Xander in an awful position. So you stay here where it's safer. I have to go, but be careful, and may the dark guide you for eternity!"

I left the Princess there and headed out into the yard.

"Laslow." I commented as he walked passed "Anything to say?"

"They were both there with Lord Corrin and Lady Camilla." He said "They seemed fine but Morgana looked like she would breakdown if we had to fight…the time apart is taking it's toll."

"How much longer." I hissed "My blood is boiling."

"Calm down Skippy." He sighed "Once Lord Xander and Lord Leo turn around we'll be fine."

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"This is Dia?"

"Yes it's a port town." Felicia told her husband.

"We need to grab a ferry here." I said.

"There he is, Prince Corrin!"

"Nohrian troops." Takumi looked around.

One horse rode fairly close to it, on it was a knight with greyish hair and dark black armor.

"It's been a while Corrin." He said.

"A while…what are you talking about?" Lord Corrin asked.

"King Garon has ordered you to be put to death, now that we've found you we can't allow you to leave." The boy explained "It's tragic, It's been years since I've seen you and when I finally meet you again…well no one should have to kill their best friend."

"Lord Corrin this kid is your best friend?" I asked.

"I have no idea." My Master shrugged.

"DO you not consider me your friend." The boy on the horse looked a little depressed.

"I don't even know who you are!" Lord Corrin yelled.

"You don't remember me?!" the boy yelled before letting out a sigh "I suppose that's for the best. Memories will only make doing what must be done difficult. Draw you're sword, I want to see you strength with my own eyes!"

"HEY!" someone yelled "I finally caught up!"

Another horse rounded the corner and Lady Elise came to a stop.

"Elise?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Camilla yelled.

"Yay Camilla, I was sure I'd find you with Corrin!" Elise smiled "I came to join your adventure! Odin tried to talk me out of it but I knew in my heart this was the right idea."

"But what about Xander and Leo?" Corrin asked.

"Oh easy, I just didn't tell them." Elsie smiled.

"Elise I won't allow it, it's far too dangerous here." Camilla put her foot down "I am here because I failed my mission and had no choice but to flee. Go back while there's still time."

"I won't!" the youngest princess shook her head "I want to help!"

"Ok…" Camilla sighed "I can see you won't be swayed."

"Elise coming with us means certain danger." Lord Corrin explained "And it may even mean we must fight Xander and Leo. Are you absolutely sure you want this?"

"I made up my mind before I even left to find you." She pouted "Everyone in the castle was calling you evil but I know that's not true. I trust you so I know your reasons are good…you're my family."

"Ok Elise, welcome." Lord Corrin smiled "Let's fight together, I'll protect you."

"Wahoo, thank you Corrin." She jumped off her horse and hugged him "I'm so happy!"

"Ha…ha…ha…" a man panted catching up "Lady Elise we finally caught up."

"You left without saying anything." The woman with him added "I was worried."

"Oh sorry you guys." Elise smiled.

"Elsie who are these two?" Corrin asked.

"Oh those are just my retainers Arthur and Effie, they'll be joining us." She explained "Arthur has a good heart but no luck"

As if on cue a seagull pooped on the man's head.

"Oh drat, this will stain!"

"And that's Effie, she's my best friend and she's really strong!"

"I'll crush the enemy with my bare hands if I have to." The woman said.

"Hate to cue the reunion short." I said "But we've gotta clear this port and get to Notre Sagesse on the double."

"Morgana's right." Lord Corrin said "Let's go!"

"This is going to be so fun." Elise smiled "I bet I can make lot's of friends on this adventure, why not start now."

"Lady Elise be careful!" I yelled chasing after her.

_Charging in like that will get her killed!_

I slid in front of her as an attacker appeared, I clapped my hands together and shot off a blast of purple fire.

" **Fell Culling!"**

The knight was knocked off the pathway and dropped into the drink.

"Holy cow Morgana look at the size of this guy!" Elsie cheered "He's big, but his eyes are so gentle."

"You shouldn't be here young one." The man said in a deep voice "It's dangerous."

"I'm not young I'm just tiny for my age is all." Elise pouted "My name is Elise, I'm a princess."

"I shouldn't tell people that!" I yelled.

_It's like I'm babysitting myself…oh gods am I this bad?_

"You're princess Elise?" the man asked "Apologies for my rudeness, I am Benny a border guard. I didn't recognize you."

"That's fine I'm not very princess like." Elise smiled "Say will you join my army I'm looking for new friends. You're big and strong, a regular gentle giant!"

"You don't think I'm scary?"

Now I'll admit the guy had a rough face, but something about him was warm.

"You're like a big cute teddy bear." Elise giggled.

"Cute…well that's a first." The man smiled "Okay I'll join you. Guarding a princess…"

Benny stepped over and blocked an arrow "This should be interesting."

Before I even knew what was happening Lady Elsie was riding onto one of the docked battleships.

_She runs all over the place, she's a totally liability on the battlefield!_

"Oh wow you're so pretty, way too pretty to be on the battlefield." Elsie ran up to a blonde woman with a large chest "I wish my hair was like that."

"Ehh, buzz off brat." The woman sneered "Can't you see what's going on around here?"

"Don't be so cranky, I'm Elise what's your name?"

"What a pain in the butt…" the woman hissed "I'm Charlotte and I'm on guard duty. I don't have time for little girls, I'm barely getting paid enough to do this job and I don't make enough to make small talk with you."

"Do you not like the army?" I asked.

"If you don't like this one quit and join ours." Elise smiled "We're all friends in it."

_I'm not sure that's exactly how it works but it's nice she has a sunny outlook._

"Plus if you join it'll really make people happy to have such a pretty lady around." Elise smiled "I bet a royal guard gets paid lots more than a border guard."

"A royal guard, what are you tapping about?" the woman sighed "What you said you're name was…Elise…as in, Princess Elise?"

"You know it, that's me!" Elise smiled.

Suddenly Charlotte's whole demeanor did a total 180, she went from rude and snarky to all smiles and cutesy pouts.

"Oh I've been terribly rude Milady, I do apologize." The blonde smiled "I would never had acted like that had I known, please forgive me."

"Wow she's like a different person." Elise gasped.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Charlotte giggled.

"She's talking about how you suddenly stopped being a total bit-."

"That's enough out of you shrimp." Charlotte sneered "Can't you see I'm talking with the Princess."

"I'm not short!" I looked over and saw Elsie and I were about the same height "I'm just tiny for my age is all."

"You wanted to be my friend, how nice of course I'll be your friend." Charlotte smiled "I'm not very strong but I promise to do my best."

"HYA!" a man with a sword jumped up and Charlotte glared at him.

"You're nobody!" she snapped slamming the man of the boat with a flick of her wrist.

_So much for not being strong she's as powerful as an orc!_

"Now then where were we?" Charlotte smiled totally changing personalities.

_Yikes, she could give Severa a run for the money._

"Charlotte."

"Ugh what are you doing here?" she sneered when Benny walked up.

"You two know each other?" I asked.

"We work together." Benny said.

"Shut up you Oaf." Charlotte growled.

"Are you guys getting along?" Elise asked.

"Of course Milady." Charlotte smiled "Benny and I are just chatting like old pals!"

_God Selena's gonna hate her._

We regrouped in the center of town where Corrin was knocking that guy from before off his horse.

"You're holding back." Lord Corrin pointed out.

_He's right, just from the bit I saw he has more skill than he was using._

"Does this have to do with that best friends thing you were talking about before?" Lord Corrin asked "You said King Garon ordered you to kill me right?"

"Yes." The boy sighed "But sometimes things are more important than orders."

"Like what?" I asked.

"My honor as a knight." The boy said "You don't remember but you saved my life once. We used to play together, you always said how you wanted to see the world, so one day we snuck out and had a picnic. When we got caught the guards tried to execute me but you stopped them."

"I remember now!" Lord Corrin gasped "You're name is Silas right?"

"Yes!" the boy nodded "Even if me must be enemies I hoped you'd remember me one last time, but in the end I couldn't bring myself to kill you."

"Disobeying the king means death." I said.

"I'd rather die than kill someone I care about." Silas sighed "Still I wish I had been able to pay you abck."

"You still can." Corrin shrugged "join up with us."

"Yay more friends!" Elise cheered "And this one's cute like Charlotte."

"Well I don't really see a downside or much of a choice." Silas laughed "Sure.

"We should get the boat moving." I said "We can talk more on the way."

We rasied the anchor on the ferry and got moving.

"We barely made it." Azura sighed "We need to be more careful with ferries."

"Azura I found you!" Elise tackled the girl.

"Princess Elsie please be more gentle with the others." Selena sighed "They all don't have Lord Corrin's strong back."

"Are you Elise?" Azura asked.

"Yup." The little girl nodded "I wanted to asked you, I was meeting some people during the battle and some of them mentioned you were a Nohrian princess too. That makes you my big sister right?"

"I suppose it does." Azura blinked.

"It was a yes or no question." I shook my head.

"Wow another big sister!" Elsie cheered "I wish someone had told me sooner. I'm so happy! We can do all sorts of sister stuff now like braid our hair and talk about boys, I'm so happy I didn't listen to Odin and came here, I've made so many friends!"

"Um Azura…Elise." Sakura walked over "Everyone else is gathering over there, would you guys like to join us?"

"Oh Sakura." Elise smiled "Thanks for letting us know, I'll go with you right now!"

"Come on Azura!" Elsie cheered.

"Azura hurry up." Sakura added.

"Hmm." Azura smiled and walked after the two.

_Those two princesses were fighting over Corrin a few months ago but now they're fast friends…still all this sister talk is making my miss my brother…Odin…I'm lonely._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	19. Twins

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Selena's POV**

"Ugh I hate her so much." I grumbled.

"Who?" Morgana asked.

"Charlotte." I sighed.

I looked over at that blond bitch, she was flirting with every man in camp and sneering at every woman.

"She's more two faces than a gold coin and her ego is as big as her butt." I tisked.

"Huh?" Charlotte was looking around "Must be nothing."

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

On our way to Notre Sagesse we were going to make a pit stop, Azura wanted to visit her son Shigure.

"The sea is lovely today." Azura smiled "The waves sing such a sweet lullaby."

"It is nice." I smiled looking over the edge.

"There's trouble." Felecia ran over to us.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"A Pegasus, I mean the young man riding it crashed onto our ship, well the Pegasus did too but." Felicia explained.

"Lead the way." Azura said.

We followed Felicia over to the crash site, there was an injured horse and a young man with short blue hair.

"Shigure!" Azura ran over "Why are you out here?"

"I flew out here to find you." The boy ran over too her "

I looked the kid over, his face was a little scratched up and his clothes were tattered, his Pegasus looked ready to collapse.

_What happened to him?_

"Never mind me mother we need to return to my Deeprealm at once." Shigure said "My village is under attack, you must help me!"

"Your village?" Azura asked "Under attack by who?"

"I'm not sure, it was difficult to see them." Shigure explained.

"What?"

"They're only semivisable, but they are strong." He said "I'm sure they are after me, everyone risked their lives helping me…I think…"

"Shigure don't think like that!" Hinata yelled.

"Wait!" Azura stood up "Something is coming!"

Two ghostly ships pulled up next to ours and the inviable soldiers appeared.

"It's those things again!" I yelled.

"It seems this is my fault." Azura sighed "They are after you because of me."

"Mother…"

"I can't explain, not here." Azura frowned "Stay back Shigure."

"They're pulling up on the right!" Selena yelled.

One of the ghost ships rammed up.

"We're getting broadsided!" I yelled "Don't let them board us!"

Saizo, Rhajat and Corrin headed over to the other ship and as soon as they got there it pulled away and we were broadsided on the left. We quickly deployed more of our force on that side, I stayed on the main boat and directed them all from a distance.

"We're clear on this end!" Selena yelled jumping back over.

"Our side's clear too." Saizo said .

"Get us out of here!" I yelled.

The ship lurched and started pulling away.

_That was close, those ships popped up form nowhere, we'll need to increase our watches to account for this._

"Shigure." Azura walked up to her son "The battle is over, but I'm afraid your fears were true. Subaki has just returned, there is no one left in your village. Everyone is…I'm sorry."

Shigure looked defeated, he had tried to come get help but it was just too late.

"I'm sorry, if we had come sooner…" Azura frowned.

"No you and your allies have clearly known these evils and more, it is my fault for having my eyes closed to the real world." Shigure said humming under his words "I now see what it's like to live in your world. Still despite the hardships you find joy, and so must I."

"A song for the dead." Azura smiled "Very well."

Azura left the boy humming by the ship and walked over to me "Morgana?"

"Yes what is it." I asked looking at her.

"I know we are in a hurry but can we please make a quick stop?" she asked "I need to check on Hisame, Shigure's twin. I want to make sure he's okay."

"I'll talk to Lord Corrin, we'll make arrangements." I smiled.

* * *

**Shigure's POV**

"How are you feeling Shigure?" Mother asked.

"I'm doing okay." I sighed "How are you mother?"

"I am well, is there anything you need?" she asked.

"The incident has caused me to reflect on my time in the Deeprealm when you would visit me."

"I wish I was able to be around more often." She frowned.

"I hadn't intended to make you feel bad." I sighed "Do you remember when you used to sing with me?"

"Certainly, we sat side by side and came up with songs for hours." She smiled "It was fun, say do you remember the song we used to sing, it's been so long. Would you like to sing it again, it might make you feel a little better."

"Do you mean right now?" I asked "That does sound wonderful."

"Do you remember the lyrics?"

"Of course!"

"Let's give it a shot." Mother smiled "One…two…three"

Mother started humming her part of the song and I stepped in but stopped shortly after.

"Shigure what's wrong?"

"I can't hit the notes." I explained "I can't sing the melody."

"I see." Mother smiled "all part of growing up I suppose, your voice is changing. It's much lower now so you can't hit the high notes."

"I guess it can't be helped." I sighed.

"I'll think of something." Mother smiled "Just give me some time, why not try painting that usually makes you happy."

"Perhaps" I sat down and found a brush.

I was left alone for a bit, it was somewhat difficult to paint given the rocking of the boat but I managed to get something going.

"Painting again?" Father asked walking by.

"I know this isn't really the time but yes I am."

"I ain't gonna scold ya." He laughed "I'm no critic but I love your works, you could be a great artist one day."

"That's kind of you but I am not that skilled." I smiled.

"Where's your ambition." Father laughed "Don't squander your talent, leave it to me I'm gonna make you great. When we have some time we'll show everyone you're paintings, like a big exhibition."

"Father it's not really the time for this."

"It'll make people happy." He smiled "Give it a shot."

"Fine…" I sighed.

_It's odd, I'm so much like mother and nothing like father…I haven't seen Hisame in a long time, I wonder who he takes after._

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Good, it seems Hisame's Deeprealm was spared from the violence." Azura sighed.

"That's him now." Hinata pointed "Yo Hisame, over here!"

"You needn't yell Father." A tall boy with straight blue hair said walking up.

"What's with all this Father stuff." Hinata laughed "I was Dad last time I checked. Wha't with the look, do I smell funny?"

"It's wonderful to see you Hisame." Azura smiled.

_Strange this boy is so calm, it seems Shigure and his brother take after Azura more than they take after Hinata._

"I guess you are older now, don't want to hang out with dad." Hinata sighed "I remember when I was your age, seems like it was just yesterday I was that moody."

"Cause it basically was." Selena whispered to me.

"Hehehe." I giggled.

"Leave me alone, I'm not being moody." Hisame said.

"Hisame what's wrong?" Azura asked "Shigure is with us why don't you go say hello it's been a while since you two saw each other."

"…"

"I was just messing around." Hinata said "No reason to get all bunched up, come here so I can ruffle your hair."

"…it." Hisame grumbled.

"Speak up I can't hear ya." Hinata told him.

"Will the two of you stop it!" Hisame snapped "You haven't been here in ages, it just like it always is you always spend more time with Shigure than you ever do with me."

"Having twins must be tough." Selena whispered.

"We here just a few weeks ago." Azura told him "And we try and give both oyu boys as much time as we can."

"Just leave me be." Hisame told them walking away "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Wait Hisame!" Azura said "Don't go that way!"

"That leads out of the Deeprealm." I said.

We followed him outside and found our own army fighting off a horde of Faceless and invisible soldiers.

"Oh dear they followed us." Azura sighed.

"Quick we gotta clear them out!" I said.

"HAA!" Rhajat waved her fan and her hands moved incredibly faster **"Astral Sprits!"**

A stampede of Oxen charged out and barreled over a Faceless.

"Yay…I won." The girl sighed "Are we done yet?"

"Not even close!" Selena yelled stabbing another "We've got tons left."

"HRRAA!" I noticed Hisame were nearby and getting pushed back by an invisible entity.

"LAAAA~" I heard Azura singing and saw Hinata dash by and cut the monster down.

"Are you alright Hisame?" he asked.

"You came to rescue me after everything I said?" he asked.

"I'm a little late but I'm here." Hinata shrugged "I'm used to fighting these things so they don't stand a chance."

"Mhm." Hisame sighed.

"What you saying something?" Hinata said "Would you speak up."

"Oh it's nothing." Hisame smiled.

"Whatever, you find a good place to hide while your dad takes care of these baddies."

"No, I will stay and cover your back." Hisame said.

"Alright." Hinata smiled and stood back to back with his son "I'll cover your back, let's show these guys who's boss."

"Right!" Hisame drew his sword.

The two of them both flashed forward and slashed down a horde of Faceless. With the father son team working together we were able to clear the battlefield in record time.

"Hisame are you alright?" Azura asked the boy.

"I'm fine Mother, Father arrived to help me just in time." He smiled "But with that good-bye."

"Where are you going?!" Hinata called out "don't you wanna talk."

"I clearly belong in the Deeprealms. That is why you stuck me there correct, because I can't cut it out here like you two and Shigure?"

"Why am I being dragged in?" Shigure asked.

"Hang on let's all talk this out." Hinata said.

"There is no point." Hisame said "You are a hero I am not."

"Hisame…" Azura sighed.

"You were really strong in the fight, quick and precise." I told him "You've got the qualities of a hero."

"Hisame will you come with us please~" Hinata whines "Let's all travel as one big family."

"I'll get in the way." Hisame said "I'm not like the three of you."

"You're right you are not like us." Azura said.

"Uhh…." Selena and I both sighed.

"You're you." Azura told him "Hisame please come with us."

"…Fine I'll come along."

* * *

**Hisame's POV**

"Hmm…there he is, Mother's favorite." I looked at my brother from behind a tree, he was in the forest singing and drawing the little creatures of the forest too him.

"Who's there?!" Shigure stood up and the animals scattered.

"Sorry I must have made the run away." I said.

"You only startled them Hisame." He sighed "They're just a little shy, what are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you." I said "We're twins yet be barely know one another…Mother and Father seem to spend so much more time with you I figured maybe if we spend time together I can learn to impress them."

"Mother and Father love you just as much as they do me, besides I'm not very interesting." Shigure sighed "You should talk to someone more outgoing like Kiragi. We may be related but I don't want you to feel obligated to be my friend. To be honest I've not been in a social mood lately. Excuse me…"

_What was all that about?_

I headed back to camp and soon passed by mother.

"Hisame can we speak a moment." She said.

"What do you need?" I asked "Huh, what is that?"

"I found it in my things while I was cleaning my room." She said "I thought it might be yours, it's a strange book is it perhaps your diary?"

"Uhh…yes it is." I blushed "You didn't read it did you?"

"No of course not, I could tell at a glance what it was, besides the lock on the front would have kept me out."

_I guess it's good I put that on there._

"Can I have it back now?" I asked "Umm…why are you gripping it so hard?"

"I guess I'm just a little curious about what's inside." She sighed.

"I'm sorry mother but what's inside is private."

"I suppose that is fair." She sighed "boys your age have secrets they'd prefer their mothers not know, just make sure you don't do anything to get hurt."

"It's from a long time ago." I said taking the book back "I'm not even sure what's written inside."

"Okay, I believe your father wanted to train with you, don't be late."

"Okay."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	20. Notre Sageese

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Do you need anything Lady Elise." I asked as the young girl skipped by.

"No thanks I'm fine." She waved.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Oh Silas needs my help with something and then I'm going to find something called a Koto for Sakura." She explained "I had to find new people to play with because Effie and Arthur are boring, I thought Charlotte would play with me but she was too bust with talking to Corrin."

"Interesting." I smiled "Well have fun."

The Princess and I headed our separate ways and I found Selena slamming her sword into a dummy.

"Practicing?" I asked.

"Yeah, our opponents are only going to get tougher and I won't let Lady Camilla down by being weak." She grunted taking another strike.

I sat down and started reading my book, Selena was right, things were gonna get tougher and I needed to be in top form.

* * *

**Later**

The boat grinded to a stop at the docks and we disembarked to find information about Notre Sagesse.

"Excuse me." Lord Corrin walked into a shop and found the old owner "We've heard the a man called the Rainbow Sage lies here. We need to speak with him, could you tell us where to find him?"

"Hmm…" the old man stroked his chin "That weapon is the Yato is it not?"

"It is, I'm surprised you recognized it." Lord Corrin said.

"Why do you wish to meet the Sage, are you seeking power?"

"No we just have a question." I answered.

"Knowledge then…fascinating, on top of Mount Sagesse is the Sevenfold Sanctuary, the Sage resides there on the highest floor. The mountain is high, most people will never reach the sanctuary. That's all I know I'm afraid."

"Thank you for your help." Lord Corrin bowed slightly.

"If we learn more we'll tell you on the way back!" I smiled as we left.

With no reason to wait we got to scaling the mountain.

"That old man wasn't kidding." Prince Takumi groaned "This is the steepest hill I've ever seen."

"If anyone is tried we can rest." Lord Corrin said.

"You look flushed dearie." Lady Camilla pouted "I can carry you on my back like when you were small."

"I'll be fine thanks." Lord Corrin sighed.

"Ouf!" Elise tripped over her own feet but Sakura grabbed her wrist.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks!" Lady Elise smiled "If I had fallen all the way down the mountain I would have been finished."

"You're exaggerating." I sighed as we kept walking.

We walked for a little longer until we saw a building coming into view.

"That must be the place." Lord Corrin said.

"The Sage is at the top, I suppose the real work starts now." I said.

"We'd best be ready for anything." Prince Takumi said.

We opened the door and in the blink of an eye a whole army appeared.

"Way to go Morgana you tripped a trap." Selena said.

"Lord Corrin it's your test you do it!" I yelled.

"Don't throw me in there!"

I looked around, we and two paths before us.

"Lord Corrin you take a few troops to the right and I'll take some left." I told him "Selena let's go, Princess Sakura, Lady Elise, and Charlotte you come with us!"

Lord Corrin headed to the right with Prince Takumi, Rinkah, Rhajat and Saizo. Me team ascended the left stairs into the first room, we quickly broke thorough them.

"They just disappear when I cut them." Selena swiped thorough a soldier.

"It's obvious isn't it!" Charlotte pulled her axe out of the ground "They're all illusions."

"Not all of them." I looked forward "She's real."

"Hmm?"

"Why's a little girl here?" Elise asked.

"I don't know but I'll go tell her to get out of here." I said "You guys keep moving, we'll catch up."

"Excuse me." I walked over to the girl who looked to be just barely a teenager, she had long black hair and looked too young to be wearing the outfit she was "This place is dangerous, why don't you come with me so I can protect you."

"I don't need your help." The girl spat.

"But-."

"Listen child are you deaf, I said I don't need any help." She rolled her eyes.

"I might look young in the face but I'm pretty sure I'm older than you." I smiled.

_Be nice…_

"I don't have the patience to fight with a child just leave me alone." She rolled her eyes "I want to be away from civilization, I just want to be left alone."

"You're alone, you don't have a family?" I asked.

"I lost that a long, long time ago." She looked away.

"I'm sorry for your loss." I frowned.

"No I didn't lose them, they found me repulsive and pushed me out." She explained "They hated me. So I might be alone but I'm happy that way."

"Well…you can come with us, it's better than being alone." I smiled.

"Only a fool would ask that of a total stranger." She said "You know nothing about me or my past."

"The past is the past and the future is the future." I said "I was taught to believe anything can change. I know you must have a deep secret, I have one as well, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"You're determined for a child of your age." She hummed.

"I might have a secret, but I also have friends I trust." I smiled "I'm familiar with being alone and I wouldn't want that for anyone."

"It seems like if anyone will be able to understand me it's you." She rolled her eyes "Very well I'll go with you, use my powers as you see fit."

"It'll be great to have you…oh I never asked your name." I blushed.

"Nyx." She said.

"Morgana." I smiled holding my hand out.

I led Nyx back up the stairs after Selena and the others. Nyx joined us in battle, using her magic to dispel a number of illusions around us. We headed up the next flight of stairs and our room emptied out into one large room that Lord Corrin and his force had already entered. They were accompanies by a man with white and black hair.

_I wonder who he is._

We eliminated the final illusion and the path was clear.

"We're at the top so that sage guy must be right behind the door." Elise smiled.

"We shouldn't relax just yet." Prince Takumi said "That door isn't normal."

"It may be a trap." Lady Camilla said "Be careful Corrin."

Lord Corrin walked up and pushed the door open, I couldn't see what was on the other side, Lord Corrin stepped in, unsure what to do I trotted in after him.

_This is the shop from at the bottom of the mountain, I see…_

Lord Corrin was talking with an old man, he gave him Yato and the sword glowed.

"So is that the Seal of Flames?" Lord Corrin asked.

"No, to do that you'll need the other four divine weapons and the four otherworldly warriors, after that the Seal will release the Fire Emblem." The Sage told him.

_The four otherworldly warriors…he can't mean…_

"The Emblem!" I gasped "But…"

_We used the Fire Emblem to summon Naga and slay Grima, but that Emblem was a shield, is this one a sword…and what of the stones that are placed into it?_

"You'll need the Emblem to complete your quest." The sage said "Continue on your path and don't lose heart. That will lead you to the weapons you need…UGH!"

The old man collapsed suddenly and I just stood there as Sakura ran passed me.

_The Fire Emblem…this makes no sense._

"Morgana!" Selena grabbed me "Wake up!

"HA!" I gasped "What?"

"You zoned out." She said "Are you alright…?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"We're going back to the Bottomless Canyon." Lord Corrin said "The skies will change soon, there's no time to waste."

* * *

**Later**

"The Four Divine Weapons are no problem." Lady Camilla said "But what was that part about otherworldly warriors?"

"I can't make heads or tails of it." Lord Corrin said.

"First Izana and now the Rainbow Sage, can't any of them speak normally?" Prince Takumi sighed.

I left them talking at sat with Selena.

"It has to be us." She sighed.

"I mean-."

"Oh come on you know another group of four people who came here from another world?!" she hissed.

"Yeah you're right, but I have no idea how we play into this at all, I could understand if mine and Odin's mark was part of it, but you and Laslow are just normal people." I said.

"I'm not normal." Selena said "I'm extraordinary."

"Yeah, sure." I hummed.

"Lord Corrin." Lilith floated in "Someone is here to see you."

"Hmm, it's an Astral Realm Lilith anyone who wanted to see me could just drop in." he said.

"Lord Corrin." Jakob bowed walking into the room "You're doing well? I have been searching for you for weeks, crossing dimensional barriers was new though."

"Jakob how did you even get here?" I asked.

"It's a long story."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	21. Midori

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"What are we doing all the way out in the boonies?" Selena asked.

"We're visiting my daughter." Beruka told her "she's supposed to be delivering Kaze some herbs."

"I've never met your daughter." I smiled "I'm looking forward to meeting her."

"Midori is a bright little girl, very friendly…unlike me. I bet she'll like you." Beruka sighed.

"Hmm…" I pointed forward "There's people in the road."

In the middle of the road was a ruffian and some little girl attempting to stand up for her.

"You little twerp!" the man pulled a knife.

"AHH!"

Before I could blink Kaze appeared behind the man and kicked him to the side.

"Are you alright Midori?" he asked the girl.

The girl was short with blueish green hair tied up in pig tails.

"Daddy!"

The bandit scampered off leaving us there.

"Thanks a bunch I hope you weren't worried." The little girl smiled "I sure wasn't!"

"She's so cute." Selena squealed "I just want to hug her forever."

"Okay that's weird." I sighed.

"You know what's weird that Kaze and Beruka, the definitions of too serious, have a daughter who's so relaxed." She pointed out.

"Yeah I see what you mean."

"You're late Midori." Beruka said "That's not like you, besides that it's our job to worry about you."

"You're taller." Kaze patted the girl on the head "You're sprouting up like bamboo."

"Well time is faster in the Deeprealm." Midori smiled "I'm an adult now, or at least more than that brute was. Anyway I found the herbs you asked form, see they're right here …"

The girl reached to her side but just grabbed air.

"Huh it was here a second ago."

"Did you perhaps drop them when that bandit approached?" Kaze asked.

"No I'm sure I didn't." the girl looked around, she looked sad.

"Let's just retrace your steps." Beruka said "Maybe you just let them slip."

"No I'm sure I was just holding the bag." Midori looked around "It must have been that man, Mother Father you wait here I'll go get my bag back."

"Midori wait!"

Midori was fast like her father, she was in the forest in record time.

"Split up and find her now!" Beruka glared.

"We're on it!" Selena and I yelped running into the forest.

I scrambled between the trees and quickly found Midori confronting a large round woman with her bag.

"Give it back that's mine!" Midori whimpered.

"I told you it's mine now." The woman taunted.

"You big meanie!"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size." I said stepping out "I mean I'm far smaller than you given you girth but still."

"Are you calling me fat.?" The woman hissed pulling out a bow.

"Well I mean I certainly didn't call you skinny." I smiled "Do you know what the word girth implies?"

"HYAA!" the woman pulled back and fired a shot that I swatted away with my magic hand.

"Whoa." Midori cheered "Go!"

"RAHH!" I hissed grabbing my hand "It's acting up again!"

A claw of purple flames appeared around my hand and I slashed the woman **"Ignis Claw!"**

The woman was singed and sent running, dropping Midori's bag as a result.

"GRR!" I groaned grapping my wrist "What is with you lately, you're flaring up all the time."

"Are you okay?" Midori asked me.

"Yeah I'm just fine, let's get you back to your parents." I smiled tucking my burnt hand into my jackets.

_It even burned me this time…The Fell mark is acting up more and more lately…why._

I walked Midori back to Kaze and Beruka.

"I'm glad that's over." Midori smiled "But look we got the herbs back!"

"What were you doing running off like that!" Beruka said getting usually angry "All of that for some stupid plants your father asked for!"

"Midori we could have just gathered more." Kaze told her as he pushed his wife back to calm her down "It wasn't worth that risk."

"But I…those herbs only grow here once a year." The little girl teared up "and those herbs make wishes come true."

"I doubt they actually grant wishes kiddo." Selena smiled at her.

"Well the fact is the herbs can make one wish come true." The girl pouted "My wish, to prove myself useful so I can stay with Mother and Father."

"Midori we still could have just waited." Beruka sighed "That was too dangerous, and if I say it's not worth it it must really be dangerous."

"Don't you see, a year here would be centuries in my Deeprealm." The girl cired "I don't have time to wait for a next time! I hate it there, you guys are always away!"

"Aww." Selena sniffled "She misses her parents."

"We're just trying to protect you." Beruka told her "I don't…I don't show emotion well and the only emotion I've ever really felt was my love for you."

"Uhh…" Kaze just blinked "What about me?"

"Oh…yeah you too I guess." Beruka shrugged.

"Wadda you mean I guess?!" Selena and I both gaffed.

"Putting that aside." Kaze sighed "Midori is old enough to make her own choices."

"You're not thinking of letting her come are you?" Beruka glared.

"It will be fine, come Midori we'll all go home together." Kaze smiled.

"Yay!" Midori cheered.

"…whatever." Beruka rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Midori's POV**

"Hello father will you drink this?" I asked holding up a bottle.

"Oh…what a…fascinating color." He half smiled "What is this concoction?"

"It's an energy drink." I said "You taught me how to make it"

"Ah yes I remember going over this." He nodded "I don't remember the color though or the smell."

"I did some research and improved the formula." I smiled.

"Well that explains it."

"Are you gonna try it?" I asked "I made it just for you."

"You did huh?" he asked "I'll um….okay I'll try it. Just one quick thing, was this your first time brewing this? I mean we should test it for safety."

"If you don't want to drink it you can just say so." I sniffled.

"No that's not it!" Father took the potion "Look I'm drinking it see!"

Father quickly chugged the potion and wiped his lips.

"It's different but I do feel energized." He smiled "Thank you Midori."

"Horry!" I smiled walking off "I'm going to see Mother, I've got a salve for her!"

I marched through camp and found Mother having tea with Selena and Morgana.

"Yeah I head she threw an axe at him." Selena said.

"Jakob tends to be…brunt and so in Rinkah, I can see how they'd clash." Morgana nodded.

"Oh hello Midori." Mother smiled "Do you need something?"

"Well the other day you said your knee hurt so I made an ointment to help with the pain." I smiled.

"All that for me." Mother smiled "Thank you Midori."

"Beruka your daughter is so cute!" Selena smiled hugging me.

"Ah, please put my down." I wiggled.

"You're a good girl Midori." Mother said taking the jar "I'll be sure to put it on soon."

"You're a smart girl Midori, very skilled." Morgana smiled.

"Thank you!" I smiled back "How is your hand."

"Huh?" Selena dropped me "What was that about your hand?"

"It's nothing." Morgana shook her head.

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Your hand is burnt!" Selena said wrapping it "How could you say this is nothing? How long has it been like this?"

"The last few weeks, when I use Ignis or get too close to certain Dark Magic's like Rhajat's my hand starts burning. This is the first time it left a physical mark." I said.

"Alright, no more using Ignis." Selena said "Who knows if the mark reacting like that is a sign of something."

"It's my strongest spell." I told her "I can't fight without it."

"You still know how to use an axe right, you can fight." She said "I'll make and extra point to stay close to cover you."

"Okay…" I sighed.

"Now if your mark is doing this…I hope Odin's is alright."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	22. Selkie

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks.**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Oh boy I just can't wait to see Selkie." Kaden skipped along "Every time I go to her Deeprealm she's more amazing and beautiful."

"I think that last comment may creep some people out." Selena sighed.

"Is she a Kitsune too?" I asked.

"Sure is, apple doesn't fall far from the tree, her future is even as soft as mine!" Kaden cheered "Maybe it'll be even glossier this time? And no funny business with my daughter, I know she may look irresistible but she's off limits."

"Yeah what are you directing that at us?" Selena sighed "We're both straight and have boyfriends."

"he's more referring to you hunting her. You're worried about nothing Kaden." Kagero dropped in "She will be fine."

"Run away, she's nuts!" a man jumped out of the woods and barreled past us.

"Hey do you need a hand?" Kaden asked.

"It's another one!" the man cried.

"What do you mean another one, another Kitsune?" I asked.

"By any chance was the other one a girl?" Kagero asked "Probably about teenage, my height, his fur and a little brown lock of hair on her forehead?"

"Er…yeah more or less." The man nodded.

"Hmm…" Kaden sniffed the air "I smell her, and more of these guys nearby."

Kaden suddenly snarled "If you lay a hand on my daughter."

"He already fled the fight." I sighed "Yelling at him does nothing."

"Let's hurry and find Selkie before something awful happens." Kagero ran off.

We headed through the forest and saw a large group of men surrounding one lone fox. We quickly sprinted down to help her.

" **Igni-."**

"Stop it!" Selena grabbed my arm "You can't remember."

"Right…" I sighed taking my axe off my back "Thanks for looking out for me."

I pulled the sharp curved weapon off my back and slammed it into one of the attackers, clearing the way for Kagero to run by and start throwing shuriken onto the battlefield.

"GRR!" the female fox growled as I got closer.

"Selkie it's alright!" Kaden ran over "She's with me."

"Daddy you came to play!" she girl smiled turning back to a human form.

Selkie had fox ears in her short blonde hair, a lock of which was brown and a cute figure and face.

"Sweetie these people aren't playing." Kagero dropped in.

"Wow you came too Mom!" the girl smiled "But what do you mean not playing, that's no fun. I even rounded them all up for a game. This is bullshit."

"What was that?!" Her parents eyes went wide.

"Where did you learn a word like that?!" Kagero gasped.

"We can deal with it later!" Kaden said "Look Selkie these men want your fur."

"But I'm still wearing that." She frowned "So then they…oh I get it"

""I've got a perfect game in mind." Kaden smiled "It's called hunt the humans."

"Uhh…I don't like this game." I gulped.

Selkie and her father both transformed into foxes and took of running, slashing and attacking the people they passed. Kagero, Selena and I followed after them, clearing up the remaining stragglers.

_This is nice, having other people doing the fighting saves me from being forced to fight and accidentally using Ignis._

"That was so much fun!" Selkie cheered "But now they're all gone."

"You do know those guys wanted to kill you right?" I asked.

"Yep it was like a super intense game of tag." She giggled.

"It…really wasn't." Kaden sighed "But still, I'm glad you're okay."

"Mommy, Daddy are all your battles like this?"

"Mostly." Kagero nodded.

"Yay, I wanna see more and have fun like that!" Selkie laughed "I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not." Kagero said sternly.

"Yes I am."

"This isn't a debate." Kaden said "Battle is dangerous and deadly, it's not a game."

"Is it?" the girl tilted her head "I'm sorry I got carried away…"

"No need to apologize just so long as you understand." Kaden smiled.

"Since you and you friends saved me I have to return the favor." Selkie smiled "That's the right thins to do."

"Yes it is good to payback debts." Kagero smiled "You're growing into a fine girl."

"Then that settles it." Selkie smiled "I can play with you and your friends from now on."

"You still can't come." Her mother said.

"Although I would like to play too." Kaden pouted.

"I'm not getting out of this." Kagero sighed.

"You tried." Selena patted her on the back.

* * *

**Selkie's POV**

"Hey Mom what'ch doing, wanna go play outside?" I asked leaning over the counter and kicking my legs.

"Selkie get off the counter you're covered in mud!" Mom yelled.

"I was exploring." I smiled "And I might have fallen off a cliff…or a few."

"A few?!" she yelled "Are you alright?"

"Just a scraped up knee I'm fine." I waved her off "Look everything works fine."

"You're bleeding." Mom sighed "Clean your cut nd then you can play, but stay close and be safe."

"Grr that's no fun." I pouted.

"Perhaps you could stay inside." Mother rolled her eyes "There are ways to amuse yourself in here. We could play a quiet game."

"Sounds boring." I shrugged "Hey ley's play dress up we can put on makeup and everything."

"My makeup is not a toy, it was a gift from Orochi." She said "But I would be happy to teach you."

"Yeah gimme the lipstick!" I said "I want big sexy red lips!"

"Not so fast." She put her hand up "If we're doing this we'll do it right and on my terms, I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"Okay!" I said "I'm gonna go find Dad!"

I ran off into camp, I was looking for my Daddy when I passed by Morgana and Selena, there was something weird about them, compared to all the others in the camp they smelled…different, not like a Nohrian or a Hoshidan, something else…a little bit like rabbit?

"Hey Daddy!" I ran up "I've got a question."

"What's up?"

"What's a Kitsune hamlet like?" I asked.

"Oh that's right you've never been to the mountains where we come from..."

"Right, there's a bunch of other Kitsune there right?" I asked "You're the only one besides me I've seen. I wanna meet more."

"They're just a bunch of jokers." Kaden said "we used to run in the hills all day long"

"Wow that sounds fun!" I cheered.

"Those were good times, it sure was nice." Dad sighed "I was almost tempted to stay on as leader."

"What?!" I yelled "You were a big shot chief, does that mean I'm a princess like Caeldori?"

"Uhh not really but yeah it's true I used to be in charge." He smiled "Thinking back almost makes me want to go visit that place."

"I wanna go please bring me with you!" I whined.

"Uhh…alright it's time for me to introduce you anyway." He shrugged "We're far away no but I'll take you someday, promise."

"Yippee!"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	23. Love

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"I don't remember so much fire last time." I sighed.

"It's as hot as that volcano in Valm." Selena said "The one we fought Yen'fay in."

"Aw man." Elise pouted "No one else is here."

"Neither Ryoma nor Prince Xander has come." Takumi pointed out.

"No reason to give up hope yet." Camilla smiled "The skies haven't changed all the way just yet."

"Still there's not much time left." Azura sighed "It's hard to see the difference beteeen night and noon."

The skies above were a swirl of blending colors, the skies were changing, it wouldn't be long now.

"I smell someone!" Selkie jumped up "A lot of someone's, you think they wanna play?!"

I looked to the cliffs "We're being surrounded."

_We walked into this lave field and got surrounded, how was I this stupid!_

"That's…Hans!" Corrin pointed out "And the Nohrian army!"

"SO instead of Xander we've got an assault." Prince Takumi hissed.

"I can't believe this!" Camilla snapped "Of all the times for him to be stubborn about something."

"We've come too far to lose here." Azura said.

"She's right we don't have an option."

"Then duck!" Kiragi said **"Heaven Rending Shot!"**

The bot pulled back and shot one arrow to take out an enemy, Takumi quickly followed with his own barrage.

"Come on let's play!" Selkie laughed practically mauling one man "Boy this is fun!"

We couldn't get very far from our starting position, there were too many enemies pouring in and the flames geysers made it hard to move.

"We're surrounded!" Takumi yelled.

"We're out of room!" Camilla warned as more troops approached her.

_She's a fallen princess Lady Camilla, Elise and Lord Corrin will be their main targets._

"Don't take one more step!" Ryoma suddenly appeared and slashed down one man in front of Camilla with a blade of lightning.

"Ryoma!"

"Going so far to save me, how nice." Camilla smirked.

"Sorry for the wait." Ryoma nodded.

"There's no need to worry we're here to fight with you." Princess Hinoka flew in.

"Hinoka!" Sakura smiled.

"Fire and fighting." Scarlet laughed "This will be fun."

"Perfect timing." I smiled "We've got a clearer path now."

"You've got the three of us and my two retainers." Hinoka said "Azama and Setsuna don't worry about their appearance they always make it count."

"Azama…you're standing on my shoe." A girl with a bow and short blue hair sighed.

"My apologies."

"We don't have more time for reunions." Ryoma said "We need to take up positions."

"Ryoma's right." I said "This is time to fight, talking can happen later."

"Lord Ryoma." Saizo and Kagero appeared and kneeled at their master "It's good to have you back."

"It's great to see the two of you again." The Prince nodded "I'll be counting on you."

We started moving forward, the fight made more difficult by the ebbing and flowing of the flame in the Lava Field, our force was being separated by the flames, making coordinating a major attack difficult. Selena and I slipped through a few of the crags and were confronted by Hans.

"Great it's this scumbag." Selena groaned.

"Don't underestimate him, he's strong." I warned.

We both jumped back as the berserker slammed his axe down.

"If you wanna see axe play I'll show you a real pro." I smiled taking out my own weapon.

My axe slammed into his and I quickly realized I underestimated his true strength as I was sent flying back from the attack.

"Morgana!" Selena turned to help me.

"Look out!" I yelled.

Hans slammed her to the ground and had his axe at her neck "You die first."

"Get off of her!" I ran forward.

_I'm not gonna make it…I don't have a choice._

I charged my hand up and pulled back **"Ignis Blast!"**

I punched the air and sent a blast of rainbow flames into Hans, launching him back into the fire veins.

"AHHH!" I hissed and grabbed my hand.

"Morgana!" Selena ran over to me "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…the pains no as bad this time." I sighed "I know you said not to but I-."

"It's okay, I understood." She smiled "Let's go find the others."

We headed out of the Lava fields and soon found Lord Corrin and his various siblings.

"The battle is over." he sighed.

"It's not finished yet." Azura warned "Look."

I stepped up the hill and saw a whole army had been amassed, they were led by Iago.

"They have far more troops than us." I sighed "It's like the whole Nohrian army is here."

"Morgana what's the plan?" he asked.

I tucked my hand back into my shirt "WE can't run away there's too many, we have to stay and fight. We can't afford to leave the canyon now, we're too close."

"Everyone has come prepared to fight because they believe in you." Ryoma told Corrin "Even in this dire situation you must fight on."

"Right…we fight!"

We headed into battle and started trying to work through the enemy. Ryoma's Raijinto worked well at cutting through enemies and Lady Camilla was chopping people apart with her axe.

"This is impossible." I hissed.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked.

"It's like they're multiplying, we cut down one and two more come out." I sighed "How do we stop this."

"Don't lose heart Morgana." Lord Corrin smiled "We can do this!"

"Fear not you will have my assistance." A voice said.

"You can't do anything without us can you?"

I looked back and heard horses riding in before Prince Xander and Leo rode through that battlefield eliminated a few men during their entrance.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Xander smiled.

"Still as lucky as ever." Leo nodded.

"Xander, Leo!"

"I'm sorry it took us so long." Xander nodded "but now we fight together."

"Iago is no match for me." Leo said "I'll crush them in a blink of an eye. It will be good to see him finally removed."

"We don't have much time to talk!" Xander said "The skies will change so we must hurry; with our strength the way to victory is clear."

"Alright." I nodded.

_It'll only be a little longer…I can feel it…_

"Setsuna cover the left side!" I yelled.

"I'm on it. Asama back me up or something."

"Charlotte the right needs a defender!" I said.

"Then send Benny!" she roared slamming her axe around.

"He's already there he needs back up!" I said.

"Alright I'm going!"

"Prince Takumi, Oboro can you go back up Lord Leo and Prince Xander?" I asked.

"We'll go right away." Oboro nodded.

"Hmm…" I stared at the battlefield "Are you four done standing there or are you gonna help us?"

"Give me…a second…to catch…my breath." Odin panted "We got…let behind."

"Perhaps our liege is a fan of seeing us suffer." Niles, Leo's other retainer, smirked "I understand his position."

"Boo it's just cause you boys are slow Lord Xander left us behind." Peri pouted.

"You're on a horse love." Laslow pointed out "We had to run after you."

"Enough talking get on the battlefield now!" I demanded.

"Yes Ma'am!"

The four retainers moved onto the battlefield and entered the battle. Not wanting to stay back I headed out with them.

"Well this is a sight." Selena smiled as I walked next to her.

"It sure has been a while." Laslow added.

"The four of us…" I smiled "Back together again."

"May our rage spray out and cover the battlefield with victory!" Odin yelled.

"You're already starting the theatrical crap again!" Selena snapped.

"Guys we all just got back together please don't fight." I sighed.

"It's best to stay out of it." Laslow patted my head.

"Hey don't tell her what to do!" Selena yelled.

"Don't think you can push me around like you do with him!"

"Would you four knock it off!" Lord Ryoma yelled "We are in the middle of a battle."

"If you don't shape up I'll kill you myself." Lady Camilla flew overhead.

"Sorry Ma'am."

We actually got to fighting and made a point to clear a bath for Lord Corrin to break through towards Iago.

"Morgana duck!" Laslow yelled.

I did as he said and dropped low, he used me as a springboard and got airborne to take out a wyvern rider.

"Damn." My brother jumped back while casting a spell.

_He's useless._

"There!" I went over to a fallen soldier and grabbed his katana "Odin catch! I hope you haven't forgotten how to use this!"

"Hmm!"

The sword flew through the air and her grabbed it in midair and slashed a Dark Knight down in one motion.

"Oh yes!" he leaned over "My hand hungers!"

"Knock it off!" Selena covered his back "Just clear a path!"

"HAAAA!" Odin dashed by and slid to a stop, sheeting his sword and cutting down a group of soldiers before they knew what hit them.

"Come fools, walk before Odin Dark, scion of heroes, so that he may spill your blood!"

"What incredible swiftness." Some of the Hoshido soldiers commented.

"Let's go Big Brother!"

"Right!"

We both held or hand out.

" **Grim Shockwave!"**

A blast of purple energy shot of and blew a ton of soldiers to the ground.

_A shockwave that saps strength and the will to fight._

"Now Fall!" Prince Leo rode up and used his Brynhildr to blast the fort wall protecting Iago.

"He's open!" I yelled.

" **Raijinto!"**

" **Siegfried!"**

Ryoma and Xander both appeared and blasted Iago with the magic from their weapons.

"GAAH!" he groaned as he was burned by magic "King Garon…help…me…"

We cleaned up the stragglers of Iago's force and regrouped.

"That appears to be the last of them." I smiled.

"Xander, Leo!" Princess Elise ran up and hugged the two "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Elise calm down." Lady Camilla smiled "Although I am happy to see you too, now the four of us are together, just like the Hoshidan siblings."

"You've had the whole Hoshidan royal family with you?" Leo asked "I thought they were giving you trouble…I find it a tad disappointing."

"Are you mocking us?!" Hinoka snapped.

"No merely speaking my mind." Lord Leo said.

"Oh I already hate this guy." Prince Takumi growled.

"Patience love." Oboro sighed.

"Calm down Leo." Prince Xander scolded "You must stop thinking in terms of us and them we all made the choice to come here."

"You're right I apologies, just after what happened to Father…"

"Did something happen?" Corrin asked.

"Well when we last saw him he said Hoshido and Nohr meant nothing to him." Prince Xander explained "He ordered both kingdoms destroyed."

"That's ridiculous!"

_He'd go that far…just what is happening._

"Corrin in Izumo you sadi that you thought Father was being controlled." Lord Leo said "I didn't believe you at first but my mind has changed, I see you must have been correct all along."

"The real enemy is controlling King Garon." I said "Or worse…"

"Or worse?"

"It's nothing." I waved them off.

"Well I apologize for calling you a traitor." Leo said "I should have trusted you."

"You're trust now is what matters." Lord Corrin smiled.

"I've risked my life many times for Nohr." Prince Xander said "I have no intention of turning my back on it, but Father is a danger to our home, so I will follow you and do what I feel is best. I trust you and know you'll find the goal of everlasting peace."

"Xander…"

"Alright." Ryoma walked up "We should make this official, I propose a truce between our kingdoms."

"What do you mean by that?" Xander asked.

"We both are similar, I goals and motivations." Ryoma said holding his hand out "If this is a way to bring peace to our kingdoms than I will support it. For the sake of Corrin and the world, I will be your ally."

"Hmph…" Prince Xander smiled and shook Ryoma's hand "I accept you proposal Prince Ryoma. May we walk a path of peace."

"The two of them working together." Laslow hummed "Splendid."

"It's alright I guess." Selena groaned.

"It just makes you tear up." Odin sobbed.

"Okay it's not that special!" I yelled.

"Never thought I'd see the day." Takumi sighed.

"Just don't slow us down Hoshidans." Leo smirked.

"You don't seem to have the same open mind as Xander." Princess Hinoka growled.

"I'll apologize for Leo darling." Lady Camillia smiled "Now stop sullying your face with that frown."

"I'll do my best too!" Sakura nodded.

"Yeah I will too!" Elise smiled.

"Wonderful." Azura smiled "Corrin you managed to win over both of your families."

"Thank you everyone, for trusting me." Lord Corrin smiled.

"We should go now." Azura said "Once we get to the proper destination we no longer need to hide the truth."

* * *

**Later**

"It's so good to have you guys back." I smiled walking around with Laslow.

"Well it's nice to be back." He smiled "Especially when I know where you are and I don't have to worry about your salty."

"Aww how sweet." I giggled "You haven't been flirting with other girls have you."

"No I promise." He sighed holding my hand.

"Good." I smiled "I just wanted to make sure…not that I was worried I trust you-Uhh."

We were walking into a room but my brother and Selena were in there making out.

"Should we say something?" Laslow asked.

"Nah just leave them." I shrugged closing the door.

"Yeah good idea." He nodded.

"Hey you two." Lord Leo walked up "Have you seen Odin."

"Uhh my brother is a little…tied up right now." I smiled "If you need something I might be able to help."

"Well umm…you've been here so your probably better to ask." He sighed "That girl there, what's her name."

"Hmm…oh that's Mozu." I smiled "She's a young girl form a village that was destroyed by Faceless."

"I see…" he said looking at the girl.

"Lord Leo is something wrong?" Laslow asked.

"It's nothing pay it no mind, good bye." He said walking off.

"Alright bye!" I waved "Boy that was weird."

"Love is a strange beast." Laslow nodded.

"You mean…oh I get it." I nodded "Yeah it is."

I looked around and saw no one was around so I gave Laslow a quick kiss "I suppose I have a little experience with Love myself."

"Hmm." He smiled "Yes I guess so."

"I love you…Inigo."

"You shouldn't say that, someone could here." He said.

"I don't care if they do." I whispered "The person I love is Inigo…not Laslow, no matter what you'll always be Inigo to me."

"Morgan…"

"You won't leave again right?"

"No…I'll be with you forever." He whispered.

"Good…" I smiled "So when am I gonna get a ring to confirm that?"

"Huh?!"

"And make sure it's a big one, like, the size of my finger, I wanna show it off."

"Hey slow down you're gonna run me into the poor house!" he cried.

"Ehh you used to pay a fortune for dinner how is this any different." I shrugged.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	24. Sophie

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"No I'm telling you mine is bigger." Selena said.

"I think you've got the wrong angle mine's way bigger." I told her.

"Umm what are you guys doing." Felicia asked.

"Oh we're comparing engagement rings." I said "Here Felicia who's is bigger mine or Selena's?"

"Umm…they both look the same to me." She sighed.

"Yeah they do." Elise said "I mean they look exactly the same."

"Hmm…" I looked at the ring Laslow gave me "You know now that I look closely."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Selena yelled "ODIN!"

"She looks…upset." Elise shivered.

"Well how would you feel if Silas gave you the same ring Subaki gave Sakura?"

"I see the point…" she sighed "Oh well who cares, let's go out and explore."

"Lady Elsie don't pull me please!" I cried.

"Hmhm." Niles nodded as we passed by.

"Did you say something Niles?" Elise asked

"MH!" he hummed.

"Okay you're oddly polite." I said.

He grabbed a paper and scribbled something down.

"Nyx cursed me because I have a potty mouth and now I can't talk, can you help me?"

"Take a seat." I sighed "This'll take a while."

* * *

**Later**

"Seems you were right this village is under attack." I said looking down.

"They're already tearing this place apart." Silas said "We should hurry."

"Looks like someone is beating us to the punch." Laslow pointed "See that girl is riding in on a horse."

"You call that riding?" Selena asked "She looks two seconds away from being tossed off the damn animal."

"Hmm…" Elise skipped up next to me "Wait a second…"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think that's Sophie!" she yelled.

"What is she doing out here." Silas hissed getting on his horse and riding off.

"Hey you're leaving me behind!" Elise cried.

"Princess Elise stop running off alone." I sighed "I'll go with them, you three cover those villagers and make sure they don't get killed!"

"I shall make haste and ensure the survival of the innocents." Odin said.

"Come on let's go." Selena dragged him off "I can't believe I married and idiot like you."

Elise and I caught up to Silas who was helping a girl with short blonde hair, the poor thing was tangled up in her horse's reins.

"Mommy, Daddy?!" the girl gasped "What are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same thing." Elise pouted "You came out for an adventure without me."

"Not really the right complaint." I sighed.

"Why are you out of your Deeprealm?" Silas asked.

"Umm…Uhh…" Sophie whispered.

"Stop mumbling." Her father said.

"Well you see…I'm here because…" the girl snapped her fingers "I heard cries of the villagers coming through my portal so I hopped on Avel and rode to the rescue, I figured the healing skills Mother taught may come in handy."

Her horse looked irritated and started shaking a bit.

_That animal looks borderline feral…can horses be feral?_

"Wow what a good girl." Her Mother teared up.

_She bought that…I can tell this kid's lying through her teeth!_

"I didn't even know you had it in you." Her father smiled.

_They both bought that?! If I ever have a kid I better make sure they aren't as gullible as I am…or these two are._

"Well since you're here we should ride into battle together." Silas said "As true cavaliers."

"What…really?" the girl asked "I mean of course, we can ride in as a family! Now then Avel let' save those villagers!"

The girl snapped her reins and the horse turned around.

"Umm Avel…the other way please." Sophie sighed.

The horse spit and slowly turned around.

"Much better…Onward!"

The three of them rode off and I just stood there.

"Umm guys…?" I called "Can I get a ride?"

"Sorry!" Elsie rode back around and pulled me onto her horse.

I hugged Elise as she rode us into battle, my friends had already taken out most of the enemies.

" **Eldritch Smack Down!"**

Odin flipped over someone before stabbing them.

_Still naming his special moves I see._

"You've slowed down." Laslow laughed taking out another enemy.

"You're two steps behind fool!" Odin smirked.

"They're still as competitive as ever." I sighed.

"They're only trying to impress us." Selena smiled.

"I guess…not that we need much impressing we are married to them." I sighed.

"AVEL" Sophie groaned as her horse stopped for a drink "Not now you can drink later!"

"What an unruly animal." Selena and I sighed.

Selena walked over and held her hand out "Stay."

The horse looked at her before stopping.

"What?" Sophie gasped "You got him to listen."

"It's all in the understanding." Selena explained "Or at least that's what my mother said, you have to make a connection but also be in control, you can't let your steed control you."

"Huh…well Avel time to get back to the battle." Sophie smiled.

"All done!" Elise skipped over "Man Sophie your horse is super unruly."

"He has a mind of his own." The girl sighed "He listened for most of the battle but once the enemies were gone he stopped caring…he can't focus when we're not in battle."

"Still you're ability to control that rude creature is something to be impressed with." Laslow smiled.

"Then my plan was a success." Silas nodded.

"What do you mean Daddy?"

"I gave you Avel knowing he was unruly, if you could control him you could inspire an army." He told her.

"You were super impressive for most of the battle." Elise smiled "That's my girl! Since you passed your Dad's test you can leave and come with us, that was the deal we made."

"YES!" Sophie cheered before her horse bucked her off and ran away "NO AVEL! Come back!"

The girl ran off into the forest and returned a few moments later.

"I got him."

"WAH!" we all gasped.

"He's biting you!" I yelled.

"A horse kiss!" Odin pointed.

"Stop eating my hair, I'm trying to grow it out like mother! AVEL!"

* * *

**Sophie's POV**

"Mother!"

"Hiya Sophie!" she smiled.

"I found those flowers you like." I smiled handing her the previously mentioned plant.

"Wow these are really pretty, you shouldn't have." She smiled more.

"I'm glad you like them."

"But where did you pick these?" she asked.

"They were really close by." I said "I can go and get more they're close by."

"I only ask cause these sure look a lot like the ones a planted a few days ago." She sighed.

"So…oh dear, that would explain why I didn't recognize them." I frowned "Sorry mother."  
"It's ok, your heart was in the right place, I do silly stuff like that all the time."

"If we plant them again will the roots grow back?" I asked "I'm such an idiot…"

I helped Mother replant her flowers and then went off to find Father.

"Daddy?" I sighed "Am I hopeless?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I wanna be a great knight like you but I can't handle my horse at all." I frowned "Avel hates me.

"Is that what's got you upset?" he asked.

"Is that it, you just don't understand." I groaned "I'm a princess whose horse hates her, I; a tragedy a huge problem!"

"I wasn't belittling you." He smiled "I just think it's nothing to get worked up over."

"But…"

"Everyone starts out struggling, making mistakes is how you get better. You just have more room to grow is all." He said "There's nothing to worry about, you'll be fine."

"I hope you're right." I sighed.

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Hey Morgana!" Selena called "I have something to tell you."

"Oh wow, I've got something to tell you too." I smiled "You go first, what's the story morning-glory?"

She smiled "I'm pregnant."

"Oh…" I blinked.

"Oh…oh?!" she yelled "I just told you I'm gonna have a baby, your future niece or nephew and your response is OH?!"

"It's just not a big deal." I said.

"Whatever, some sister-in-law you are…what did you have to tell me anyway?" she asked.

"Oh I'm pregnant too." I nodded.

"Oh…really." She rolled her eyes "Stealing my moment, figures."

"This'll be fun, we can raise our children together!" I smiled.

"Kill me now."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Buckle up Buckaroos we've got about a ten Child Paralogues to do before we get back to the main plot**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	25. Child of Mine

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Are you comfortable, do you need anything?" Laslow asked.

"Honey I'm pregnant not dying in bed." I sighed "You don't need to watch me every waking moment of the day."

"You and Selena are both due any day now, I'm just worried about you."

"I'll be fine." I rolled my eyes.

I was lying to his face, I felt like crap, I felt fat, bloated and all around uncomfortable, but I wasn't telling him that.

"I'll be fine, you go on your little excursion with my brother, Selena and I will be waiting when you get back."

"No having babies without me." He said.

"I'll try." I sighed.

* * *

**Odin's POV**

"Sweet Freedom!" I rubbed my face on the dirt "Thank you Naga!"

"Get off the ground." Laslow groaned.

"You don't understand." I grabbed his shoulders "Pregnant Selena is a hormonal demon of nightmares, it was fun for the first few months when all they did was make her want sex but now she's just a beast who does nothing but yell at me!"

"Oh…well you're sister has been nothing but nice to me." He smiled.

"I'm still pissed that you did…that, to her in the first place." I turned away "You should be begging the mighty Odin for forgiveness."

"Knock it off." He sighed "We're supposed to be escorting Arthur and Effie to their son's Deeprealm remember."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved him off.

"URK!" Laslow just stood there as something hit him in the face "What…is on me.

"It umm…looks like dragon crap." I stepped back.

"Oh right who did it!" he snapped "Who sullied my beautiful face?!"

"I think it was him." I pointed to a kid with a mask on.

"Oh, it's Percy." Arthur said "What are you doing out here? Are you lost? No need to worry we can get you back in a jiffy, still it's been a while, great to see ya son."

The kid just stared at all of us.

"Is he sick?" I asked.

"Yeah in the head he threw dragon crap at me!" Laslow snapped.

"I hate you Pops." Percy said.

"Huh?"

"You talk about justice all the time, but how is it just to never visit me?" the boy asked "You're a villain, my worst enemy, my arch nemesis."

The kid hopped on a Wyvern and flew off.

_Boy I hope my spawn is nicer than this little twerp._

"Umm friend?" Arthur asked a man "Perhaps-."

"Who you calling friend buddy?"

"We're not you buddies, guy." Laslow said.

"I'm not a guy friend." The man said.

"You're not a friend you're a fiend." I added.

"No he's the fiend." The man pointed at Arthur "I mean who makes a kid cry?"

"You misunderstand stranger." Arthur said "That was not just some kid, that was my son, my spawn, the fruit of my loom."

"Too many adjectives you're losing him." I sighed.

"Wow…and you made him cry." The man shook his head "You're even worse. Who are you?"

"I am Arthur, paragon of justice!"

"I feel like my role in this grand tale is being threatened." I sighed.

"Wait…are you Gazak."

"No I'm Arthur!"

"You can't fool me Gazak!" the man said "You've got a very recognizable chin!"

"Thank you?" Arthur asked.

"Get lost evildoer." Percy flew over "Return to your dark hole Gazak."

"This is actually really cool!" I shivered "Keep it up what a great performance! Although perhaps one of you should note how you're blood is boiling!"

"Come on." Laslow said "We better back Arthur up."

"Okay…" I sighed following him onto the battlefield.

The battle was boring, it barely got my blood pumping at all, I mean the fight isn't hard when your main opponent is just a little kid. Still in the end Arthur and his son made up and the day was saved, thanks to me, Odin Dark!

* * *

**Later**

"Oh good you two are back!" Elise ran up to us "Hurry up your wives are having babies."

"Huh?!"

"Come on stop standing there!" she grabbed us and dragged us away.

"Wait stop, I've heard that women in labor are scary." I whimpered.

"Oh suck it up." Laslow pushed me.

"You're wife isn't gonna kill you in a rage!" I cried.

"You're over reacting." He sighed.

Elsie opened the door and I saw hell itself.

"Odin I'm gonna kill you!"

"I told you!"

"Oh you guys are back." My sister said.

"Aren't you in pain?" Laslow asked.

"I guess…my hand hurt more than one time so this is nothing." She smiled.

"You are a strange one." he sighed.

"ODIN!" Selena snapped "Are you just gonna stand there, get over here NOW!"

"Yes my love." I practically cried "Be gentle."

She grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"AHH!" I hissed "My hand…was not hungry for pain!"

* * *

**Later**

**Morgana's POV**

"Congratulations." Felicia smiled "There both such cute little girls."

"They're cute?" I asked "They just look like babies to me; I mean they look just like Kana did when she was little."

"You're missing her point…" Selena sighed "Just say thank you."

"Thank you."

"So what are their names?" Elise asked sitting on the bed.

"This is Ophelia." Selena said showing her baby who had wispy red hair.

"Why's her hair red?" Sakura asked.

"My Mother had Red Hair." Selena groaned.

"And who is this little darling?" Lady Camilla asked.

"Laslow wanted to name her Soleil." I smiled.

"They're just adorable." Lady Camille smiled "I can't wait to have one someday."

"Lady Camilla you don't even have a boyfriend." Selena sighed.

"Oh dear trust me." The older girl smiled "I've got Prince Ryoma wrapped around my little finger, it's only a matter of time."

"So how long are you holding on to them?" Felicia asked "I mean you're gonna send them to a Deeprealm right?"

"Yeah we'll move them soon." Selena said "But they'll spend a week or so here with us first."

"Hmm…"

"Something wrong?" Elise asked.

"It's nothing." I smiled.

_It's strange…I never had a problem when the others moved their kids to Deeprealms but the thought of sending Soleil away hurts…_

_Still something else feels off, Soleil feels so bright but Ophelia…I can't shake this feeling of strange darkness around her. I wonder if they'll have the same brands as Owain and I._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	26. Dwyer

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"You're the best Mommy." Soleil said holding my hand as we walked "I love you."

"Aw, I love you too sweetheart." I smiled.

We were visiting the girls in their Deeprealm, Ophelia and Soleil share a realm, it was kinda shocking, just a few weeks ago they were little babies but now they looked five.

"Hey Mommy?" my daughter looked at me, brushing her blonde bangs to the side "Am I really your daughter?"

"Of course you are!" I gasped "Why would you say something like that?"

"It's just…I'm not like you and Dad, or even Uncle Odin." She frowned "I can't dance like Dad, and when I look at your tactics books it's all just a bunch of pretty pictures with no point to it. I can barely even use any magic like you."

"We all have our talents honey." I smiled "You just don't fall in line with mine and your Dad's that doesn't make you less of our daughter okay."

"Okay."

"Ophelia sit still." Selena yelled.

"Do not worry mother for I am a chosen one destined to protect you." The little girl yelled.

"Yes Ophelia that's it." Her dad cheered "smite evil."

"My family…are a bunch of crazy people." Selena sighed.

"Hehehe." My daughter giggled "Their funny…hey Mom?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Ophelia is cute don't you think?" she asked "She has really delicate hands."

"Yes." I nodded "I guess she does."

"Ophelia is trying to use magic, so she's gonna need someone to protect her." Soleil smiled "I'm gonna be that person, I'll protect her."

"That's a good goal to have." I smiled "You're gonna get strong to protect your cousin?"

"Well how are my two favorite ladies?" Laslow smiled walking up.

"Daddy!" Soleil ran over and jumped into his arms.

"You're getting so big." He laughed before kissing me on the cheek "We have to go…"

"Already?" I sighed.

"Duty calls." He frowned.

"You guys are leaving?" Soleil started tearing up.

"Don't cry, we'll be back to visit again really soon." I smiled kissing her forehead "You be a good girl okay."

"Alright Mommy."

We gathered our things and got ready to go.

"Ophelia be a good girl okay." Selena said.

"Of course Mother, I will endeavor to be a true lady, the finger of fate will guide me." She smiled.

"Remember to practice your true chosen one calling." Odin told his daughter "Don't let anything stop you."

"Bye Soleil, remember to be safe." I waved.

"We'll be back soon." Laslow waved.

We turned to leave and I looked back to get one last look at my daughter.

"Huh?"

"Something wrong dear?" Laslow asked.

"It's nothing." I said turning and walking out the portal.

_Ophelia's eyes…I swear they flashed purple for a second._

* * *

**Later**

"You let your son live here Jakob?" I asked walking along "The place is falling apart."

"Well it is called the Rotting Mansion." Laslow sighed.

"Excuse me? Hello!" Jakob called "I'm looking around for my son?"

We waited a few moments but got no response.

"That lout is probably sleeping somewhere." Jakob hissed "That's all he ever does. His poor attitude must have affected this whole place. I even got him coffee beans like he likes."

"You said he was sleepy but he likes coffee?" Selena asked "Those don't add up."

"Hmm…" my brother looked around.

"What's wrong Odin?"

"HRA!"

In one movement her drew his sword, slashed a bush and killed the man behind it.

"Odin!"

The man's body quickly faded away.

"It was an invader."

"They're attacking the house." I said.

"Is that your kid in the back?" Selena asked.

"Huh?" Jakob looked through the window, in a back room there was a half-awake boy with unruly, shaggy white hair sitting behind a wall of knights.

"Letting others protecting him." Jakob hissed "How shameful."

"Actually it's smart." I said "He's the master of the house is he not, if he dies on the front line the others will have no one to lead and scatter."

"She…kinda has a point." Selena half laughed "GAH!"

"Selena!"

"I'm fine!" she slid back from the spear that came out the window "Just a small cut."

"RAH!" Odin slashed down half the wall with his sword in order to get at the attack "You've incurred the righteous fury of the might Odin-."

"Skip the speech and kill him." We all groaned.

We headed around the side of the mansion and used the back entrance to get into the same room as Jakob's son.

"Dwyer." Jakob walked in.

"Oh Father." The boy sighed "What a surprise, I'd fetch you a glass of wine or whatever but…I'm busy with uninvited guests."

"Uninvited I'm your father!"

"He's talking about the invaders." I sighed.

The boy looked at Selena "Oh, you're bleeding, let me take care of that."

He touched her arm **"Purifying Flame…or something."**

A puff of red fire appeared and cleaned Selena's cut.

"Wow…" she touched it "It's good as new."

"Look at this mess, you know martial arts and you dillydally in the background?" Jakob asked.

"There's no shame in wanting to stand by and help." The boy sighed "Isn't that what a good butler does, serve not show up."

"Are you slighting my profession?" Jakob asked.

"No, but if you expect me to just jump into battle…well I'm not Mom." He frowned "I'm a healer not a fighter. I'm keeping people alive."

"Nonsense, I'll keep people alive with my life, so unless the Lord of Laziness wants me to fetch his bunny slippers, then step aside and watch how it's done."

"Ok, go on." The boy nodded.

"Pardon us." I slipped past a knight.

"We can take care of the rest." Laslow told him.

I pulled my hands back and let off a shock of thunder while my husband ran out and spun around a few men before taking them down.

"Power Overwhelming!" Odin dashed through and took down more men.

"Gods!" Selena groaned "Can't you kill anyone like a normal person?!"

It didn't take the four of us very long to sweep the enemy out of the mansion and make sure it was all clear.

"That was great Dad." Dwyer sighed "You and you friends cleaned this whole place up."

"And that is why all your servants just quit." Jakob sighed back.

"Huh they did?"

"I'm not surprised given how you run this place." Jakob rolled his eyes "It's a den of sloth."

"Oh rats, they really are gone." Dwyer lowered his head "Now how will I maintain my standard of squalor? Who's gonna bring in the dirt or help me grow dust bunnies? I can't do that all alone..."

Dwyer rose his head and revealed a very small smirk "Oh no, I guess you'll just have to take me with you Father."

"We all pull our weight in our group I would never vouch for you." Jakob scoffed.

"I would he's a good healer." I raised my hand.

"Put that down Love." Laslow pulled my arm.

"Oh Father…you guys missed one." Dwyer sighed "I'll get it."

He picked up Jakob's dagger, covered it in fire and threw it **"Fire Dart…"**

The invader blocked it but Dwyer appeared before him, a shining in his eye.

" **Slap!"**

With just one open handed slap Dwyer sent the man flying across the room.

"Not only does he have her flame powers he's got Rinkah's ungodly strength too." I gulped.

"Wahoo…victory." Dwyer sighed.

"Oh I stand corrected." Jakob blushed "Seems you do know how to fight. Well how irksome, I had you pegged as a total loafer. But if you can fight why make your servants do it for you?"

"Their job is to watch me." The boy sighed "I'd never rob them of their purpose."

"How will you ever find new caretakers with that attitude." Jakob sighed.

"I'll be nice, I'll serve you and your friends." Dwyer smiled.

"Pardon?"

"If you can butler than so can I." Dwyer nodded "I bet I'll be even better. Oh did you bring the beans I asked for? I'll make everyone a cup before we leave."

"That's MY job." Jakob pouted.

"And who's the child here?" Selena laughed.

"What's the matter, are you afraid of some competition?" Dwyer smirked "This'll be fun."

* * *

**Dwyer's POV**

"Perfect smell." I smiled "Now to pour it and serve everyone."

"Dwyer did you make coffee too?" Father asked.

"I did…and since you used the word too…"

"I will be serving everyone the coffee I so painstakingly prepared." He said "You enjoy whatever it is you brewed."

"I'm going to be serving the espresso I made, you can drink whatever slop you made." I said "My coffee is better than yours and you know it."

"How dare you hurl such insults at me, your own father!"

"I'm not trying to be rude, it's just fact."

"You really think your coffee is superior to mine?" he gasped.

"No…I know it is." I smirked "Just by smelling it I know yours is bad. Now please move, I don't want my coffee getting cold."

I walked out of the kitchen and placed a tray down.

"Mother…I made you coffee." I sighed.

"Oh really…thanks." She smiled taking it "It smells wonderful. You're pretty good at making coffee, makes me wonder why you're so tired all the time?"

"You like it?" I smiled.

"Yes, I don't know much but I know this is good." She smiled "Even better thank Jakob's."

"High praise." I smiled "But maybe I should keep it to myself, he might get angry."

"I think it would be silly for a grown man to get upset over something so silly." She laughed "He has pride and gets jealous…I'm not making it better am I?"

"No you're not." I sighed taking a seat "Mom do you know why Dad is so anal about not wanting me to be a butler like him?"

"Yes, it's because he loves you." She smiled.

"Huh?"

"Dwyer you know your father comes from a noble family." She said "But-."

"They left him when he was little, yeah he told me."

"Right, well Jakob had to work very hard." She explained "He may love his job but he wants a better life for you, all parents want that. He wants you to be able to live the life he never got the chance to live."

"Oh…but I like working."

"And there's nothing wrong with that." She smiled "No matter what you chose to be, butler, noble, or a member of the Flame Tribe, I will love you just the same, and I know your Father will too."

"Thanks Mom."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	27. Ignatius

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Come on." I groaned "You never dance for me anymore."

"I told you." Laslow blushed "It's embarrassing."

"Come on Daddy Dance." Soleil pouted.

We were visiting our daughter, she was already close to puberty at this point. Every time we come here she's older…I feel like I'm missing out on her life.

"Well since both of you asked how can I say no." he sighed "Let me go get my shoes."

"Yay!" we cheered.

"Oh fairest fate." Ophelia sighed spinning past "Guide me along you river to my parents."

"Ophelia just walk over here like a normal person." Her mother sighed.

"Yes Mom…but you know you should really appreciated the work I go thorough to think up those performances, I don't share them with just anyone you know." Ophelia pouted.

_She certainly takes after her father…but there's a little Severa in her._

"I love what you've done with your hair Mom." Soleil smiled.

"It's the same as it always is." I shrugged.

"It's lovely." She said touching it

"You've got your own sweetheart." I said "And you've got more of it than me."

"Hey ma?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you and I have blonde hair but Uncle Odin has blue hair, and Ophelia has red hair." She asked.

"My mother had blonde hair like me." I said "and Aunt Selena's mother had red hair so I think that's where Ophelia gets it. But Odin has blue hair cause that's the hair our father had."

"Grandma and Grandpa?" she asked "I know you don't like to talk about them but am I ever gonna get to meet them."

"Umm…Someday, I promise." I smiled.

"Or at least I hope." I whispered.

_I haven't really put much thought into it…if the four of us go home, what will Soleil and Ophelia do?_

* * *

**Later**

"This isn't good, the Invaders have been encroaching out more and more." I said.

"What's it matter." Charlotte groaned "They all get ripped apart anyway."

"Still…" Benny sighed "Morgana is right there are more of them lately, my shield is getting scuffed up a lot."

"That's cause you hide behind it all the time." Charlotte said "You coward."

"and those two claim to be happily married." Selena laughed.

"Yo there, large fellow." An older woman ran up.

"Uh…me?" Benny asked.

"You're taller than the rest of us mighty giant!" Odin said.

"We need your help out village is under attack by invisible entities." The woman said "Some brave lad is standing guard and trying to fight them all alone, he's in grave danger, no one can hold them off alone."

"One guy, wow he must be strong." I smiled "I wonder who he is."

"We don't know." A little boy explained "He said his name was Ignatius and he looked ready to wet his pants."

"Ignatius?" I hummed.

"Isn't that your son's name?" Laslow asked.

"He said he was the son of some knight…Donny…or Denny?"

"Benny?" Charlotte asked.

"Yeah that was it!"

"Yeah it's him." We all nodded.

"He should have just run." Benny scrambled picking up his shield.

"Come on let's go!" Charlotte grabbed her axe "Better go save my Scaredy cat son's sorry life."

We headed out to the battlefield and saw just how many invaders were there.

"They're more than ever." I gulped.

"Then we just set a new record for cutting them all down." Selena laughed.

"RAHH!" before any of us could act Charlotte was already slicing half the enemy force in half.

"She's on a war path!" we all yelled.

"Do we…even have to help her?" Laslow asked.

"I…don't think so." I gulped watching the blonde woman tearing apart the battlefield in a rage "Going down there might actually get us all killed."

We all sat on the hills and watched Charlotte do her thing and rip apart the battlefield. Eventually she cleared the whole thing out and started yelling at a boy.

"Stop being so damn spineless!" she snapped "Don't make a point to defend a village if your just gonna sit there. You're supposed to be strong like me!"

"Sorry…you had to save me again." The boy with long silky blond hair sighed "So you have to let me come with you, so I can get the right training."

"Tsk." Charlotte tapped her foot "I mean…"

"I can't hide forever, I must learn to be strong."

"Gah don't give me that look." She sighed "Alright fine but only so you can grow some sort of backbone, unlike your father, spending more time with me might actually make you a strong man, like my son should be."

* * *

**Later**

"Ha…why couldn't Ophelia be more like me?" Selena sighed.

"She just takes after her father." I smiled "Nothing wrong with that."

"I know but I feel like my family is a bunch of crazies."

"I mean I'm technically your family." I said "and I'm not crazy…am I?"

"Just a little." She shrugged.

"Hey Uhh you two." Keaton walked by "I uh…I need some advice."

"What's wrong Keaton, for you to have to come to ladies like us you must be filled with nerves." Selena said.

"So what can we help you with?" I asked.

"So I was Uhh…trying to make small talk with Princess Hinoka and I tried to give her a gift." He blushed "And she…may have thrown it back in my face."

"Oh?!" Selena raised an eyebrow "Is someone infatuated with a princess?"

"Of course not I was just being nice." He grumbled.

"Keaton was this gift something you would like or she would?" I asked "Cause you have…let's just say unique tastes."

"I gave her the greatest treasure of all." He said "A dust bunny that you can hold in two hands."

"Bingo!" we both yelled.

"Keaton girls don't want dust bunnies." Selena said "We like jewles and rings and girly junk not…piles of dirt."

"Are you sure…cause the Wolfskin girls used to love my collections." He said "I was quite popular in the pack."

"Try giving Lady Hinoka something nice." I smiled "Something a human would like."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Okay so eagle eyes readers will note that Keaton can't actually romance Hinoka in the game, well in order to make everything work out with the other relationships she was the only option I really had for Keaton, heck in order to get Velouria and Forrest in the game I had to use a different ship than I did in the story.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	28. Ophelia

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Well we're here." I said "The market town known for its weapons and tomes."

"This place looks like a dirt pile." Niles said "Why'd you drag me with you?"

"Cause Nyx wants you out of the house." Selena told him.

"Today we go shopping for mighty armaments!" Odin yelled "GRR!"

"What's wrong, tummy ache?" Laslow asked.

"Is Selena's cooking that bad?" Niles smirked.

"Hey!"

"My aching blood." Odin hissed "This town…Darkness overtakes me."

"Calm down." I sighed "You're fine."

_My mark hasn't bothered me for a while, so it's just him being his usually silly self._

"Hmm…" someone bumped into Niles "Hey watch it!"

"Sorry!" the girl skipped by "The fair finger of fate pointed me here to find great power!"

The girl covered her face with her hand "Calm Ophelia…you mustn't let such dark thoughts over take you."

"Hey this one speaks like you." Niles pointed "All about the mighty powers of the dark and such."

"Ophelia?!" Selena yelled.

"Oh mother hello." The girl smiled "How are you?"

"Don't how are you and casually hi me!" Odin said "What are you doing in this world?"

"I'm on a great quest." My niece smiled "I've come in search of the Super-Ultimate Tome."

"What?" we all looked at her.

"Odin…" Selena gritted her teeth and shot her husband a death glare.

"Uh-oh." He gulped.

"So you do know of it." The girl smiled "It was listed in your book of Supreme Fatal Divine Names. You know the encyclopedia of dangerous doodads and stuff."

"You didn't actually read that book did you?" Odin sighed "That was private."

"Sorry…" the girl frowned.

"Umm Ophelia?" Laslow spoke up "If you left the Deeprealm…where is Soleil?"

"I'm not sure, we were together for a bit but she ran off after some girl and the winds of fate carried us in separate directions." The red head answered.

"So you don't know where your cousin is do you?" I sighed.

"Not at all." Ophelia nodded.

_This is just great…_

"My poor baby!" I cried "All scared and alone in the terrible world!"

"I'm sure she's fine dear." Laslow patted my head "She'll turn up, we'll go looking for her right away."

"Now then back to my book." Ophelia said "The darkness in my heart demands I find it."

"Ophelia dear." Odin sighed "That book-."

"Run! Bandits!"

"What?" Ophelia yelled "Don't they know I'm here, they better not get in my way."

"Ophelia get back here!" Selena snapped.

"Don't worry Mother I'm just going to save the town, I'll be back in a jiffy." The girl smiled "Just leave everything to the great Ophelia Dusk."

"Ophelia!"

The young girl walked up to the bandits and demanded they leave.

"What's one girl gonna do?" the bandits laughed "You're all alone, you're kinda cute…maybe I can steal you instead of the gold."

"Back off!" Odin kicked the man away with one foot "She's not alone for I am here too!"

"Who the hell are you?!"

A chosen here called across the plans of space by the mighty darkness, Odin Dark!" my brother stood there "and if you try and touch my daughter again I'll kill you with my Eldritch Smack down."

"Uh…what?" the man looked so confused.

"Step out of the way." Ophelia pushed passed her father "Let the chosen heroine, Ophelia Dusk take over."

"That's not her last name." Selena sighed.

"Ophelia move." Her Dad pouted.

"Listen to me you old fogy this is my big stage step off, you should feel honored that I even let you have an introduction." Ophelia growled.

"You're just as mean as your mother…"

"Now for my most deadly move!" Ophelia ran up to the man, a golden dust gathered around her hand **"Luminary Uppercut!"**

"GAH!" the man was sent flying by her magic.

"You two are some kind of freaks!" the other bandits yelled "Get them!"

"You know, hanging out with you guys is way more fun that sitting at home." Niles laughed taking out his bow "I could get used to this."

The rest of us drew our weapons and started driving the bandit out of town.

"HMM!" Ophelia spun around and used her magic to lift dozens of bandits up off the ground with flames.

_Her magic has come this far!_

"HAA!" Ophelia slammed them all down and let out a little laugh "Yes…a perfect amount of pain."

It didn't take very long for us to force the bandits back out of town, making sure they knew to never come back.

"We did it." Ophelia smiled "Now to find that book."

"Ophelia…" Odin sighed "That encyclopedia as you called it, The Book of Supreme Fatal Divine Names, it's just my scratch pad, a place to scribble down names for weapons."

"So…the Super-Ultimate Tome…?"

"It's not real." Odin shrugged.

"This is why I tell you to act your age." Selena said "You're theatrics nearly got our daughter killed!"

"Oh…really." Ophelia frowned.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Odin smiled "But maybe I can make it up to you. Here."

He handed her a book.

"A magic tome?"

"I bought in in town during the battle, between my awesome moves." Odin smirked.

"So when I got backed into that alley you were off shopping!" Selena snapped.

"No it was before that." He told her.

"So where were you then?!"

"Now I haven't named this yet." Olin said "Why don't you name it Ophelia."

"Please Ophelia if there's one habit you don't pick up from your father let it be this one." Selena cried.

"I can name this…what should I call it?" Ophelia wondered "Ah I have the perfect name."

"That was quick." Laslow said in surprise.

"Oh this should be a riot." Niles smirked.

"What's the name?" I asked.

"Ta-dah, I christen this tome, Missiletainn!" Ophelia said holding it up.

"Uhh…Missiletainn." Odin gulped "Are you Uhh…sure about that? Why that one?!"

"I saw it scribbled in the margins of your scratch book." Ophelia said "On the very last page. It had to be more than just a name, there were some comments too, crummy weapon apparently, what did it say…oh right, slips out of the hand, couldn't cut warm butter, I really don't care I think the name is nice."

"Well you have an ear for the legends." Odin smiled "Missiletainn was the only name I ever gave a real weapon."

"Are you talking about that piece of crap sword from back home?" I asked "Didn't it break after like…30 swings or something?"

"Still…my hand will forever be wed to that blade, it is my one true love!" he cried out.

"Excuse me?!" Selena put her had on her hip.

"I mean after you of course my soulmate!" he nodded "Please don't hit me."

"Tsk." Selena just rolled her eyes.

"That blade and I were quite the pair." Odin nodded.

"Using it nearly got you killed three separate times." Laslow sighed.

"Father…your hand is empty now." Ophelia pointed out "Hold my hand, then you, Missiletainn and I can walk together."

"Such flair for words." Her father sobbed "A chip if the heroic block."

"I think she's asking to come with us." I said.

"Yes Auntie is right, we are both chosen ones father, we are destined to travel as a team!"

"Haha!" Odin nodded "I can only hope the others don't feel inferior compared to our excellence!"

"I am so confused." Niles sighed.

"Yeah." I patted him on the back "That's my family alright."

"My daughter is just as whacked out as my husband." Selena sighed.

"So Uhh…what am I supposed to do about my daughter missing?" I asked.

"We'll go look for her calm down." Selena sighed.

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"Supreme attack, Missiletainn of Purgatory!" I waved my hands "WHOOSH, BANG, BLAMO!"

"Hmph." I turned my head "You only got what you deserved foulest spirit, you should feel honored to be defeated by me."

"Ophelia?"

"Oh Father what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I should ask you the same?" he said "Explain."

"Explain?"

"You heard me."

"I was just Uhh…practicing?" I half frowned "I must battle the evil lord of the world, and at the last moment I harnessed his warm dark powers, letting them embrace me before turning the tables on him."

"Oh…" he blinked.

"What's with that face?" I asked nervously "Do you think I'm being childish?"

"That's not it I just…"

"Just?"

"It's nothing." He walked away.

"Father?" I sighed "It's not like him to give me the silent treatment…did I do something wrong? I suppose I must face harsh training because I am a chosen one, destined to awaken the dark!"

***Grumble.***

"Oh dear, my stomach cries out for nourishment." I said "I best head back to my fortress of solitude."

I skipped back home and thrust open the door.

"Mother!" I called "My situation is most dire!"

"What's wrong?!" she ran out "Are you hurt?"

"A slumbering beast have awoken within me." I cried "It demands an offering."

"Seriously." She sighed "If you're hungry just say so."

"Yes you know me so well." I smiled.

"Well I am the a chosen one." She smirked.

"You are, I suspected as much." I nodded happily "the daughter of chosen ones, a fitting title for me…still I wish I was a chosen one too then we could battle side by side."

"That would be nice." Mother smiled.

"Still…can we quiet my tummy first?"

"I'll make a snack." Mother sighed.

"May I help, what would you like me to do first?" I asked.

"Just get down down dishes."

"Leave it to me!" I said reaching up into the cabinets "Oops."

The plate slipped out of my hand and shattered on the floor.

"Mother, according to the shattering glass fortune-telling-."

"If you broke something just admit it and apologize." She sighed "I'll clean this up."

"I'm sorry." I frowned.

"It's fine." She smiled picking up shards of plate.

I helped Mother clean up before she made me a small cinnamon bun for me to eat.

"Hmm." I hummed spinning around in my room.

I stopped in front of the mirror as I started to get changed.

"Huh?" I looked at my arm "Was that always there?"

I touched the strange mark "Must be a bruise."

I shrugged and got changed but not before brushing my red hair.

"Hmm?" I touched the mirror and blinked a few times.

I thought my eyes look purple for a bit and I could have sworn I saw a strange mark on my pupils but when I blinked it was gone.

_I must be seeing things…the darkness of my soul must be playing tricks on me again._

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	29. Soleil

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

_This is becoming bothersome, we've been looking for a few days now and still no sign of Soleil I'm starting to worry._

"Hmm…" Laslow looked around "It's night but this place is quite lively."

"Yeah, I hear some commotion." I nodded.

"There's trouble." Silas rode up "there are rebels attacking the village."

"Oh." I nodded.

"Still it seems like there's a vigilante fighting them off." Silas explained "I'm not sure how long they'll last but their leader is an incredibly skilled girl."

"A vigilante…" I hummed "Could that be? I knew she left her Deeprealm but to turn up here? She's gonna get hurt, stop standing around Laslow we have to help her!"

"I know you don't have to push!"

We ran into the town that was under attack and I saw a girl with long blonde hair attempting to command a smaller force of troops to protect the town.

"It is her!" Laslow yelled.

"Come on we have to help her." I said running right into town.

"Wait don't just run in you'll get hurt too!" he said blocking an attacker "I can't worry about you and Soleil at the same time."

"Sorry." I frowned "My motherly instincts took over."

"I understand, just be careful I don't want you hurt too." He smiled.

We crossed the bridge in the center of town and arrived just in time to see Soleil being pushed back by an attacker.

"RAAH!" my husband flipped in and slashed the man in the back.

" **Thunder!"**

I quickly added my magic into the mix and launched the man.

"Mom, Dad?!" Soleil gasped.

"Are you okay?" I asked checking her over.

"Of course I'm fine." She smiled "I am your daughter after all, I wasn't scared, not one bit…"

"What's wrong?" Laslow asked.

"I'm sorry I lied." She frowned "I'm not brave I'm terrified!"

"Sweetie…" I sighed "You're still alive so that's what matters. You even looked kinda cool defending this village."

"But the fight's not done yet." Laslow said "If you win with a face like that you'll end up embarrassed. You should smile, remember the rule."

"To face every fight with a smile?" she asked.

"Right." He nodded "You're at your cutest with a smile, now then, let's fight our way out of here."

"Right!" she nodded "Sorry I got so emotional."

"RAHH!" I clapped my hands and sent out a wave of lighting stunning a few of the bandits.

"Here we go!" Laslow ran through them and slashed them while they were stunned.

"Don't leave me out!" Soleil said joining him "I may not have activated my Ignis yet but I can still do pliantly of damage!"

The two of them flashed through the battlefield, it was almost like they were dancing on the field with their smiles. Soon as a family we had eliminated the harm from town and were collecting ourselves.

"You left your Deeprealm without permission." I scolded "And you left Ophelia alone, you're in trouble."

"I understand, sorry Mom." She frowned.

"Soleil you did well today." Laslow smiled.

"Thanks, but it was really you guys." She sighed "I'm happy you came."

"I'm just happy you're safe." I sighed "But you faced danger with a smile, just like you Dad…maybe you're old enough to come with us now, I mean Ophelia already is."

"Huh?" Laslow gasped.

"Really you mean it?!" Soleil beamed "I'm so happy, I'll get to fight with you guys and do my best!"

"Well I'm sure it will be fine." Laslow sighed.

"She has that same smile as you." Silas mentioned.

"It's just…Soleil is a little…odd." Laslow gulped "I mean when you see-."

"Have some faith, she is our kid…huh where'd she go?" I looked around "Soleil?"

"Thank you very much." A woman walked up to my child "Here take this as out token out our gratitude."

"Wow, t-thanks." Soleil gulped.

"Are you okay you've turned bright red." The woman said.

"You…you're really cute." Soleil sighed "You're an angel, you're so my type."

"Uhh…"

"Let's go watch the stars together." Soleil smiled.

"O-okay." The woman said a little surprised "Sure."

"Umm…your daughter is hitting on that girl." Silas pointed out.

"Yes those are her preferences." I smiled before glaring "Are my daughter's life choices a problem for you Silas?"

"Of course not, she should do whatever she wants to be happy!" he defended himself.

"She's just taken after her father in a strange way." I sighed "If only she got his dancing skills instead."

"You dance?"

"She's just joking." Laslow said covering my mouth.

"Did you guys see?" Soleil asked "Unlike Dad I don't fail with the ladies."

"You being a girl might help with that." Laslow sighed "But it doesn't matter, I succeeded with the one girl who mattered."

"Stop you'll make me blush." I said as he kissed my cheek.

* * *

**Later**

**Soleil's POV**

"Ophelia it's good to see you, you didn't get hurt while I was gone did you?"

"Fear not relative who shares the same grandparents I am the chosen one, injury won't befall me." She said.

"Okay…" I sighed "I'm sorry we got separated, you know that if you need me I'll always protect you."

"I know." She rolled her eyes "But a great one of the dark doesn't need your protection 24/7. Now excuse me I must meditate on the doings of the day."

Since Ophelia was gone I went for a walk, I was loving the camp with Mom and Dad, there were so many cute girls, some were small and tiny like Kana but some were so sexy and curvy like Lady Camilla, it was a buffet of girls!

I walked some more and heard a humming I walked through the trees and saw Dad was dancing, he always looked so graceful.

"What'ch doing? Dance practice?" I asked walking out.

"Oh Soleil." He gasped "Yes. What about you?"

I just finished taking with Ophelia." I smiled "I'm gonna go to the village and see if there are any cute girls around, don't worry I'll try not to break all your records."

"I feel defeated by my own daughter." Dad sighed.

"Don't worry we have different strength, I can't dance but you can, whereas I'm good with girls and you…well you try."

"Ouch." He sighed "That kinda hurt. Still there are worse things to lose at, especially when I'm losing to my cute daughter."

"You're the best Dad in the world." I smiled "A little over doting but still."

"Over doting?" he asked "I just said the truth, I called you cute because you are."

"Is that the line you fed Mom to get her to fall for you?" I asked.

"No…she made me take her out to dinner…my wallet has never been so empty." He said looking depressed by the memory "Not to mention I was so thrown off by her that other woman stole everything but my pants…"

"What?" I asked.

"It's a long story." He sighed.

"So how did you propose to Mom, was it romantic?"

"That's a little personal dear." He blushed.

"Tell me, Tell me." I whined "I bet I'll be the one embarrassed."

"If you think that then why ask?" Dad sighed.

"Cause I bet it will be a cute story." I smiled "Besides I just like talking to you, we could do this over tea, or what if we spar and if I win you'll tell me!"

"Well…that second one seems more fair." He sighed "Very well."

I challenged Dad to a fight and even though I tried my best be beat me, Dad's just too fast, so strong to…I've got a lot of work to do.

"Hi Mom what are you doing?" I asked walking into her office.

"Hi, I'm just working on some formation plans." She smiled "My brain is pretty important for battle."

"Wow…interesting." I said looking at her.

"Soleil you're staring." She said "Is there a problem?"

"I'm taking in this moment, I need to remember it forever." I told her "My adorable mother sitting there with her glasses on, sun coming in the window…it's perfect."

"It's not polite to stare or tease." She said "And besides I'm not that cute and I'm only doing my job."

"I'm not teasing, you're always so cute Mom." I said "And humble too. You do everything with such grace and poise. I just can't take it! We have to have tea together so I can absorb all your cuteness, I must know you secrets."

"Sorry honey I need to finish this." She frowned "Maybe a different time."

"Oh…okay." I sighed.

I headed off to my room and laid on my bed.

_I finally reunite with Mom and Dad and they barely have time for me…I guess I understand why the didn't visit the Deeprealm much._

The rest of the day ticked on and soon I was getting ready for bed, about to put on my cute pajamas.

"Huh?" I rubbed my stomach, the area near my right hip "That's a funny looking bruise."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	30. Nina

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"MOM!" Soleil called "Oh there you are."

"I'm busy right now." I sigh looking down at the troop list "I really don't have the time to pay around."

"Relax, I didn't come here to harp about how cute you are." She smiled "I mean you are but I came to tell you something important. I've learned a lot from you lately, I appreciate your skills more than ever, I never realized you do so much work to make this army function."

"Well that's nice of you to say." I smiled.

"You've inspired me to be just like you." She smiled "I mean you're my mom so I should help you."

"I do appreciate it but I really don't need any help right now." I nodded.

"It's sweet of you to be selfless but I want to pitch in." "Soleil said "There must be something for me to do."

"Well…okay." I sighed.

"Really this is so exciting!" she cheered "I'll work super hard."

"Just no compliments." I said "If you do it'll all go to my head, that and we have a lot to do so no distractions."

"We're the dream team!" she hugged me "We'll knock out all the chores with our cuteness!"

* * *

**Selena's POV**

"Ophelia what's wrong you look worried." I commented at the sight of my daughter laying her head on the table.

"You could tell?" she asked "Chosen ones can see everything can't they."

"Spill, what's up?" I said taking a seat "I'll give you some advice."

"Well I've been thinking." She sighed "Do you think I'll become a chosen one too?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that I'm not strong like you and Father." She frowned.

"Is that it" I scoffed "Don't worry you'll be a chosen on too someday."

"You don't understand you're so powerful already." She groaned "I want power like that, the ability to crush my enemies."

_That's a little much._

"I wasn't always this strong." I smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"My strength came after I was already a chosen one." I told her.

"Really did the Gods choose you?" she asked.

"No silly, you did." I smiled.

"I don't-."

"When you were born I decided I needed to be stronger to protect you." I told her "Don't worry, someday you'll be strong like me."

"Okay…will you teach me how to be strong like you, anything you can spare." She asked.

"Alright." I smiled "But it'll be a lot of work to be as strong as me."

* * *

**Later**

**Morgana's POV**

"Thank you for offering to help." An old man smiled "A group of thieves have been prowling around as of late I hear they steal precious Nohrian objects."

"Helping is no problem." I smiled "Besides we have a self-proclaimed expert on the thieving arts right here."

"Stop it." Niles smiled "You'll make me blush still I know a few things about cracking a safe or two."

"A few." Nyx mumbled "Aren't you a professional thief."

"Retired." Niles said "But no fear I'm a step ahead of those guys, catching petty crooks gives me the willies!"

We helped Niles get set up and started waiting for the thieves to show up so we could surprise them.

"They're outside." Niles said "They'll be here and second."

"Why don't we just surprise them outside?" Nyx asked "It'll be easier."

"If we do that they'll just flee into the night." I said "We need to contain them inside first."

"Quit your yapping or you'll scare them off." Niles warned leaning near a corner "And what do we have hear."

A hooded figure tried to cross the door frame and Niles grabbed her.

"EEK!" the figure let of a girly screech.

"You can't hide from me." Niles smirked "Now let's see who's under the hood of this wanna be thief."

Niles pulled down the hood and revealed a teenage girl with long brownish black hair tied into braids.

"HUH?!" Niles gasped.

"Nina!" Nyx jumped up "What are you doing here?"

"Mom, Dad?!"

_So this is Nina…she's really grown up since she was a baby._

"Why aren't you in your Deeprealm?" Niles asked.

"I left that place ages ago." Nina said trying to squirm out of her father's grasp "You didn't even notice. I had a calling to pursue, chivalrous thievery."

"What are you on about?" Niles hissed.

"Must I explain everything to a simpleton like you." Nina groaned "I steal from the rich and give to the poor. The creep who owns this place is one of the rich ones so here I am. He's got a horde of ill-gotten gains, not like you'd care."

"None of that matters." Niles said "I've told you before no stealing, jabbering about rich and poor makes no difference."

"You're wrong, I am justified." Nina said trying to pull her arm free "Now let me go."

"Don't let her go." Nyx said.

"I'm not." Niles sighed "I'm here to round up thieves, that means you too."

"Thieves…fine word coming from you." Nina spat.

"Don't talk back like that!" Nyx scolded "We're taking you home now!"

"I said to back off!" Nina pulled her arm free and pointed her bow at her mother.

"Nina…you'd point that at me…" Nyx said looking hurt.

"I'm not going anywhere with you two, I'm on the right side here." The girl said.

_Talk about a bad parental bond…I haven't seen someone this bad around their parents since Gerome._

"Nina put the bow down, don't do something you'll regret." Niles said "If you do I might think about being nice with your punishment."

"You can't make me." Nina said backing away "And you certainly can't catch me!"

"Nina stop!" Niles yelled as the girl ran off "You've become deluded into thinking you're doing what's right!"

"We have to stop her now!" I yelled "Move!"

I went into the deeper part of the mansion and found Nina running down the rows of bookshelves.

"You won't stop me!" she yelled pulling out her bow.

She drew an arrow that started glowing purple.

" **This is my Vengeance!"**

I rolled to the side to avoid a powerful magic bolt that cracked the floor, Nina pulled back to fire again but her attack was blocked and the arrow spilt.

"You alright Mom?" Soleil asked.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Now what's a cutie like you doing attacking my sweet Mom like that?" Soleil asked drawing her sword.

"Tsk." Nina clicked her tongue and drew her bow "Some hussy like you won't stop me."

"Who are you calling a hussy!" my daughter snapped "RAHH!"

Soleil charged forward slashing at Nina who easily dodged before jumped up and firing arrows that forced Soleil back. The two of them were incredibly even, neither was able to land a hit and they were wearing each other down quickly.

"Ha…ha…ha…" Nina panted.

"Gah…ha…ah…" Soleil was catching her breath "You're not…half bad."

"Same…to you…" Nina smirked "But I'm not giving up yet!"

Nina pulled back again but before she could fire the string on her bow was cut as another arrow flew by.

"It's over Nina." Niles said "The other thieves have all left empty handed, give up and we can talk about this."

"I said I won't give up-HA!" Nina gasped "I can't…move."

"I cursed you." Nyx said "Nina…please."

"Dammit!" Nina groaned "You two…you think you know me, you never visited, just admit you hate my, you're the reason I'm like this! Just get rid of me like you always wanted to."

"Nina…" Nyx looked ready to cry.

"Nina stop saying that." Niles said "You're upsetting your mother."

"Now you feel guilty?!" Nina snapped.

"Of course we love you!" Nyx yelled "How could you think otherwise!"

"You can't be trusted alone." Niles said "We'll have to take you back with us."

"Never!"

"Nina…" I smiled "I think you're mistaken, your parents love you very much, I've heard them wishing they had more chances to visit…I'm sorry it's my fault I'm the one who's been sending them off on missions when they could have been visiting you."

"Nina you're throwing your life away." Niles said "I'm telling you this because I care about you. Why do you think I hid you away in the first place."

"Because you wish I'd never been born!"

"No, I did it to keep you, my most important treasure, safe." Niles said "I didn't want you to turn out like me, I didn't want you caught up in the fighting. My world is a terrible place, it chews people up and spits them out. If something were to happen to you…I wouldn't be able to bare it."

"Tsk." Nina clicked her tongue and turned away.

"Fine you can't be convinced, I'll let you go for this incident but only if you come back home with us." Niles said "I wish you hadn't chosen a life like this, but the least I can do is try and protect you from the worst of it."

"I can't just abandon what I believe in." Nina said "The man of this house, do you know how he got this wealthy, he steals people life savings with schemes. He needs justice."

"Nina why can't you just let this go?" Nyx asked.

"Cause I believe in justice!" Nina said "I may be wrong about you two…but this is something I know I'm right about, if you look into this man…I'll go with you."

"Okay…"

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"So you were right." I walked up to Nina, looks like you'll be coming with us.

"Yeah I guess." She shrugged before looking off "Look at those two…all chummy."

"Hmm?" I followed her eyes and saw she was looking at my Dad and Uncle Odin.

"Not bad…" Nina mumbled biting her lip "Maybe being stuck with Mom and Dad won't be so bad, I mean if there's a smorgasbord of masculine delights like that?"

"Ewww." I said "That's my Dad!"

"Well your Dad is quite handsome." She smirked "Does he like younger girls?"

"He's married to my Mom!" I snapped "How would you feel if I said that your Mom was a cute little package that I'd love to take for tea."

"I'd say knock your socks off cause my Mom's not a Lesbo." She smirked.

"RAHH!" I tackled her "And here I thought I'd actually like you!"

"Get off me you lesbian freak!"

"I like boys you know, I just like to admire the feminine form is all! You know curves!" I said "Like the ones you don't have!"

"What did you just say."

"Aww." I heard Mom "Are you guys being friends already?"

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"Nina can we talk?" Dad walked by.

"What do _You_ want?" I asked.

"I want to lay down some ground rules, no more stealing?" he said "Not even for a good cause."

"This again." I groaned "I'm doing what I want."

"Decent folks don't steal." He scolded "I will not allow my daughter to be a thug."

"You used to do this and worse all the time!" I countered "You're being unfair!"

"My circumstances…were different." He sighed "I did those things to survive."

"Well I'm doing what's right?" I said "You can't say that's wrong."

"You used to be such a nice little girl." He sighed "Well at least your still cute."

"Ewww gross." I shivered "This is why no one likes you Dad."

"So now I can't even compliment you?"

"Trying to be sweet won't change anything." I said walking away from him "It's my life, stop butting in, I'm going back home."

On the way back to our little house I saw two guys, I wondered what they were talking about…maybe hitting the hot springs together later…oh baby.

"My mind is filled with thought…maybe I need to take some personal time." I giggled.

"Nina you're home." Mother said as I walked in.

"You're home!" I gasped "You Uhh…didn't hear that did you?"

"I don't eavesdrop." She said looking at her books "Why was I something I should know?"

"Nope it's fine." I smiled.

_God that was close._

"Oh by the way I cleaned your room while you were out with Soleil." She said "You should keep your things in better shape."

"Mom that's my room!"

"And it's in my house." She said "And I won't live, or let my daughter live, in a pig sty. You had books all over the place, take care of your things, I bought shelves for a reason."

_Oh god, oh god!_

"You didn't read those did you?" I grabbed the table.

"You're concerns are touching but I've read worse, you forget how old your mother actually is." She waved me off not even looking up from her book.

"Did you read them or not!" I yelled.

"Your mundane matters mean nothing to me, the curse you may have though…"

"You did read them!" I screamed "My life is so over."

"I don't care about you fantasies dear." She sighed "But you probably shouldn't write about your friends' parents."

"Someone kill me."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	31. Velouria

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"That was great Dad!" I smiled.

"GAH!" he gasped "Soleil I didn't see you there."

"You looked great." I said commenting on his dance "But the twirls could use work, raise your hands more."

"Hmm…" he smiled a bit.

"Something wrong Dad?" I asked "Was I too harsh?"

"No sorry." He laughed "You just remind me of someone very dear to me, a girl like you who used to give me similar feedback."

"Was it Mom?" I smiled "Or some other girl, a mysterious damsel or maybe-."

"All wrong." He smiled "Like I said she looked like you. She was kind, strong and loved me with all her heart."

Dad looked a little upset.

"You know I don't think Mom would like you talking about other women like that." I said nervously.

"She wouldn't mind this one." He smiled.

"I think I'm getting too much information about your relationship." I said awkwardly.

"Huh…OH!" Dad gasped "No not like that, I'm talking about my mother, your grandmother."

"Oh…well that makes sense." I nodded "But umm…didn't you say Grandma died? Was this before that?"

"No actually it was after." He sighed.

"Huh, but-"

"It's a long story." He shrugged "But I got to spend more time with her after her passing, she was about…your age then."

"This makes no sense, did you hit your head?" I asked.

Dad suddenly hugged me.

"Daddy?"

"I know it's complicated, and I promise someday…your mother and I will tell you everything." He said "And when we do…you'll have to make a very tough decision about whether to stay here…or come with us to our original world."

"Original world?" I said "Daddy I don't-."

"I won't ever leave you Soleil, not unless you say it's okay." He whispered "I love you very much but depending on your choice…someday we may have to part."

"Daddy…" I shivered "You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry." He wiped my tears "I didn't mean to look-."

"Can we…just go have tea?" I asked "you look upset too, I turst you and Mom, so if your keeping a secret, you must have a reason and you can tell me when you're ready. If we go for tea you'll smile like you always do, and that's what I want most right now."

"Alright." He smiled "Lt's go."

"Dad…I don't know what happened in the past but I do know you and Mom love me right now." I smiled "And I know someday you two will tell me the truth, and even if we were separated, I'd still be your daughter. I love you Dad, I always have and I always will."

"I love you two dear."

* * *

**Ophelia's POV**

"Father."

"Ophelia!" he smiled "This script you came up with is brilliant! A speech worthy of us!"

"Are you and I really chosen ones?" I asked.

"In our scenes we are." He smiled.

"I'm not talking about playing pretend." I said "I mean like for real…can you be serious for a bit?"

"Ophelia?" he looked concerned "What's wrong?"

"There's a mark on my arm, I thought it was a bruise but it's not going away." I said rolling up my sleeve.

"That's…a brand." He mumbled "Ophelia when did this show up?!"

"A few weeks ago when I came with you guys to the army, a Brand, is that what it's called?"

"Ummm." Dad looked frantic "It's just a generic term like branded. But is proof of the blood shared by a parent and child, it's the Royal blood mark of the Exalt Bloodline."

"Dad!" I put my foot down "I asked you to be serious!"

"I'm sorry." He sighed "Apologies."

"You said this is proof of the blood shared by a child and parent?" I asked "So do you have one too?"

"Yes." He nodded "You're Aunt Morgana has one too."

"Wow, can I see?" I asked.

"No." he shook his head "I don't have mine any more…that's not right either, I had your Aunt place a spell that makes them invisible when we came to this land."

"This land?" I asked "Are you and Aunt Morgana from another country?"

"Something like that." He sighed.

"Why does it need to be hidden" I asked "Please tell me the truth, does it confer special powers, is this the Mark of a chosen one?"

"No, that mark gives no special powers." Dad said "It is just evidence of your lineage."

"Lineage?"

"Yes, and to be frank that mark means nothing in this world." He said "I'm sorry if I got your hopes up dear. Though I wished many times that mark gave me special powers…there were times I could have used them, to stop a certain man."

"Dad?" I said "Are you okay?"

"Yes…I'm fine." He said "Don't mind me."

"So what you're saying id that I'm not a chosen one?" I frowned "This is just a normal old birthmark?"

"Ophelia, you may not have special powers but you are unique." He smiled "You have the blood of heroes in your veins."

"You mean you and Mom."

"Yes, and our parents." He nodded "You have the blood of the Exalt, the one who raised his sword against the Fell Dragon, and it's the blood of people who crossed time itself to save the world. You have the blood of a heroine, and a fallen man."

"Exalt, Fell Dragon, heroine and fallen man?" I asked "I don't understand any of that. Why do you look so upset?"

"I just…it doesn't matter." He sighed "you wouldn't understand right now."

He put his hands on my shoulders.

"Look Ophelia A day will come where you can be proud of that mark, I once knew a princess who desired that mark more than you know, but it never appeared. She would be thrilled to know you have it. Someday I'll tell you the whole story one day…but not today."

"You promise?"

"It's a promise." He smiled grabbing my pinky.

"Okay." I nodded "But you'll have to show me your mark someday too, and remember you swore on the fair finger of fate."

"Yes…hmm?"

"Dad, something wrong?"

"It's nothing." He smiled "If you'll excuse me I have some things to attend to."

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"They're both starting to ask more and more questions." Selena frowned as we had tea.

"I know." I sighed "We can't keep it from them forever, perhaps we should just tell them the truth about all of us?"

"It's still too soon." Laslow said "It would bring up more questions than we could answer."

"There's another problem." Odin barged in.

"Hmm Big Brother?" I smiled "Perfect timing, Soleil wants to know more about her heritage and we're not sure what to do."

"I just finished talking with Ophelia, she was the same." He sighed "And her Brand's come in."

"It has?" I asked.

"Yes, on her forearm." He gestured.

"I hadn't said anything but I saw it on Soleil's waist the other day when she was helping me with chores." I sighed "I didn't say anything but she won't think it's a bruise much longer…what did you tell Ophelia we should try and keep the story straight."

"I told her the truth." Odin said "That it's the Brand of the Exalt, a hero's mark."

"You didn't tell her the whole truth did you?" his wife asked.

"No." he shook his head.

"Morgana how's the spell to get us home going?" Laslow asked.

"I'm getting closer but I'm still missing some pieces to the puzzle, like coordinates to the portal we got sucked into in the first place." I sighed "I need more time, but hopefully we can get home soon."

"What we do with Soleil and Ophelia then…will be up to them." Selena frowned.

"There's one more problem." Odin said "and it's serious."

"Big Brother?"

He slammed his hand down on the table "This…was in Ophelia's eyes."

"Oh no…" Laslow gulped.

"That's…" Selena gasped.

"The Mark of the Fell." I sighed "Ophelia has Grima's blood."

"Was this mark on Soleil?" my brother asked.

"I haven't seen it…Ophelia is able to use Ignis isn't she?" I asked.

"Yes she can." Selena nodded "Why do you ask."

"Soleil can't…at least not yet." I said "But remember my Fell mark hurt when I used Ignis too much, Odin's Ignis always comes from his branded hand…I think Ignis is tied to the Fell mark, if Soleil ever awakens her Ignis, that's how we'll know if she has the Mark of the Fell."

* * *

**Later**

"So where's that damn portal again?" Keaton growled "My Velouria is just beyond it."

"We know." I sighed "You've been saying that for hours. I'm looking forward to meeting your daughter, she's a lot like you right?"

"Yup pretty much my double, except she prefers her own company." Keaton smiled "A real Lone Wolf. She's not used to others so you might find her…overwhelming."

"As long as she's cute what do I care." Soleil huffed.

"Perv." Nina groaned.

"You're one to talk!"

"Hey, Hey!" Selkie jumped up and down "something nasty is coming."

I looked up at the hills "An ambush."

"Then it's time for a fight." Keaton snarled "I hate to keep my baby waiting."

Before we could start a huge fireball hurtled down from the sky and nearly charred all of us.

"GRRRAAH!" Selkie snarled "I smell someone…another dirty wolf."

"Oh, oh!" a new girl appeared on the cliffs, she had a cloak on but you could still see her long white hair and small red lock.

"Daddy, is that you?!"

"Velouria what are you doing here?" Keaton yelled.

"I was hunting just the right gift for you when I got your scent." The girl smiled "I'm so happy I found you me dearest dashing Daddy."

"That was a lot of Ds." I commented.

"Alliteration makes the heart grow fonder." Ophelia sighed.

"Look save the tail wagging for later Velouria." Keaton said "We're in trouble here."

"Oh…I'll lend you a hand…or paw in this case."

"Velouria you don't-.

"RAHHH!"

The girl transformed into a giant wolf and started throwing the invaders around "Leave my Daddy alone."

"Sounds like someone has Daddy issues." I sighed.

"Oh you've got no idea." Hinoka sighed "Velouria just has parental bonding issues in general."

Most of us didn't have to do much work, Selkie was too busy 'playing' and Velouria as 'defending' her parents.

"Are we done playing already?" Selkie pouted.

"That was fun Daddy." Velouria smiled.

"It wasn't really a game." Keaton sighed.

"And you're not supposed to be out here." Hinoka said "You could have gotten hurt."

"But I came to see you." Velouria frowned "I know Daddy's happy to see me his tail is wagging."

"It's a twitch that's all." Keaton grumbled "I'm actually angry now then, back to the Deeprealm with you."

"GRRR!" Velouria growled.

"Watch your tone." Keaton snarled.

"No!"

"Velouria!" Hinoka yelled.

"I mean I'll watch my tone I just mean I'm not going back." The girl explained "I'm coming with you, I wanna be in your pack Daddy."

"Velouria this isn't a pack." Keaton said "This is Uhh…a trope? Now shoo."

"But your tail is wagging, which means you don't want me to leave." Velouria said "Oh and before I went through the portal I found this, it's the perfect golden acorn."

"Uhh wow, that's the prettiest darn acorn I've ever see." Keaton smiled "Oh I got you a gift too."

"Oh wow a bat!" Velouria cheered "But the wings are gone…Daddy did you chew on this, you're the best Daddy!"

"Uhh…I am?"

"These two are weird." Selkie barked.

"You know what I am." Keaton smirked "But as far as you coming with us…alright, I'd be setting a bad precedent if I made you stay, just make sure you're better than Kaden's daughter got it, I mean you're already cuter but-"

"Really I can come!" the girl practically tackled.

"Velouria stop, that tickles!"

"Those two are…unique." I smiled.

"Tell me about it." Hinoka sighed.

* * *

**Velouria's POV**

"Hey, Hey, Velouria!"

"Ha…"

"HEY VELOURIA!" Selkie yelled "Can you hear me."

"Yes I hear you, I just chose not to respond." I groaned.

"You were ignoring me, how come, we're friends."

"You're going to ask what you always do, you'll ask me to paly."

"But playing is great." She blinked "I don't see the problem here."

"You play too rough for my tastes." I told her "My mother is a Princess, so I should try and carry myself as such. You jump and swing from everything, I don't like those kinds of games."

"Why don't you try them, I bet you'll like them." She panted "I'll show you!"

"You and I are not alike." I told her.

"We've got lots in common." She smiled "We have furry ears, bushy tails, sharp fangs…other stuff."

"That makes just as much sense as saying we're alike because we have noses and eyes, comparing out beastkin traits doesn't count. Please do not lump wolves with foxes."

"That's another think we both transform." She giggled "See we're alike. We could play in animal form, that would be fun!"

"I prefer to be alone." I sighed "Besides my Daddy is my only transforming friend, speaking of I'm going to see him."

I left Selkie there pouting and sniffed my way to Daddy.

"DADDY!" I jumped and hugged him.

"Velouria!" he gasped "Are you a Wolfskin or a barnacle?"

"You smell nice Daddy." I sniffed him.

"Stop, that's tickles." He laughed.

"Stop squirming I can't hug you like that!"

"Velouria get off…seriously get off me!" he snapped.

"Hmm…" I pouted "Meanie, I'm gonna throw away the present I got you."

"Present?"

"A hair ball, not your average hair ball." I snickered.

"Gimme, gimme!"

"Only if I get hugs." I smiled.

"Fine." He groaned.

I got my Daddy time in before skipping off to see Mom.

"Mommy?!" I sniffed "Mom?!"

"What's up Velouria?" she asked stepping out.

"There you are, my nose always knows." He smiled.

"Do you need something?" she asked.

"Can I have a hug?" I asked "Like a big warm one."

"That's it…sure." She shrugged.

"Yay!" I hugged her "You're so warm Mommy, and you smell like clean air."

"You smell me more than my Pegasus." She laughed.

"This is warm…I feel like I'll fall asleep in your arms."

"Let's say you go take a nap." She smiled.

"Mom…don't ever leave okay…I want you to stay forever." I said closing my eyes "I love you…Mommy…"

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	32. Mitama

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Oh Soleil you're back, did you have fun with your friends?"

"Yeah I did, it's nice to hang out with girls my own age besides Ophelia." She smiled.

"I'm glad you like it here." I smiled back.

I'm happy that Soleil is here, and I'm happy she's so friendly. She already has her own circle of friends, Ophelia, Nina, Selkie, Velouria it's nice. Her and Nina are kinda like rivals, I like it I think it's good for her to have someone to compete with, it keeps her training. They all complement each other well, it's helped Soleil has friends, it keeps Ophelia's quirks in check, Velouria is spending time with people besides her parents and Selkie get to play all she wants.

"Good evening Love." Laslow said hugging me.

"Hi." I laughed.

He hugged my hips and kissed my neck.

"Stop it…I'm busy." I mumbled.

"All you do is work anymore." He whispered.

"Stop…"

"Aww you two are so cute!"

"Soleil!" Laslow stepped back.

"Don't mind me, I'm just grabbing a water." She giggled "Have fun."

* * *

**Later**

"Hey Azama you look like you've seen an ghost." Niles taunted.

"It's nothing like that." The man sighed "It's just my daughter's village is under attack."

"That's the far worse thing!" I said "Why are we sitting here when we could be helping her?"

"Well…everyone has to die sometime." He blinked.

"Does Setsuna know you said that?" I asked "This is your daughter, we should be moving!"

"Fine if you're in such a hurry we can go." He sighed.

We quickly made our way to the Deeprealm and gasped.

"Dude this place is swarming!" Niles yelled.

"Where is your daughter?" Laslow asked.

"Mitama…I don't see her." He hummed "But the air is calm so she must be fine."

"Would you look around!" we all yelled.

"She's probably perfectly fine in her perfectly sound house." Azama said "See the house is still standing and hasn't taken any damage.

"Come on." Selena groaned "We're going to check on her, at least the rest of us care about you damn kid."

_The invaders from…there, have been getting into more and more Deeprealms, this is a problem._

"HMM!" I stepped back to avoid an axe **"Ignis Blast!"**

I palmed the man and sent him flying back. It didn't take us too long to break the main line and get to the house Azama daughter lived in.

"Mitama are you home?" Azama called.

"Huh…what?"

"Oh goodie oyu are home, can you come to the door?" he asked "Either come outside or let us all in."

"I'm…napping." The girl mumbled from the other side of the door "Night, night…"

"I think she fell back asleep." Azama sighed.

"Wow…your daughter is just like her mother." I blinked.

"She does take after Setsuna a bit." He sighed.

"Mom there are more coming!" Soleil warned "Can you guys hurry it up."

"What's the matter Soleil." Nina teased "Can't handle it?"

"Shut up I'm fine, it's you I was worried about!"

"Those two…" I laughed.

"Seriously Mitama open the door, my knuckles are going to bruise." Azama sighed.

"I told you go away…no soliciting." The girl mumbled "Don't you have something more important to do than knock on my door? Mayhaps you should place yourself in the prostrate position then perish?"

"Mitama…?"

"Have I not made myself clear?" the girl sighed "Drop dead."

"There's your sharp tongue." Azama smiled "It's your father, open the door please. You're kinda embarrassing me in front of my friends."

"We're not your friends." Niles said bluntly.

"They don't understand, and it's getting really awkward out here." Azama hissed "Now open the door!"

"Uh…no." the girl said.

"Talk about a problem child." I gulped.

"Seriously hurry it up!" Soleil yelled blocking an Invader so Nina could shoot "We don't have all day! I'm getting pushed back more and more, I can't….RAA!"

Soleil's sword was suddenly covered in a purple fire "HYAA!"

_That's…a Ignis blade._

Soleil swept her sword and a wave of heat blasted back the invaders.

"I…I did it!" she cheered "Mom did you see?"

"Great job." I smiled "…"

_Her eyes…that's not a Fell Mark…it's a Divine Dragon mark…I don't like this one bit…_

"Hmm?"

The door to the house opened up a bit and a girl with long blue hair peeked her head out.

"Oh is that you Father, what brings you to my abode?" the girl asked "Did you bring these hooligans with you?"

"Unaware as always." Azama sighed "It's nice to see you too dear."

"Yes will, I was sleeping." She said "Or trying to it's so noisy."

"You probably would have slept through the house falling apart." Her father sighed again "It's a good thing I decided to come here."

"It was our idea!" Niles yelled "You didn't give a shit!"

"Well if you're saving me that's worth waking up for." Mitama shrugged "I should write a haiku about this…let's see…My father has come/but my feather bed is warm, so I choose to snooze…perfect, night, night."

"It's the middle of the day!" Azama yelled "And the village is under attack, are you oblivious?! If I'm forced to fight you must too!"

"But-."

"You are brighter than most." Azama said "now forge your sheer laziness into a will to fight…that and I need you to heal me my knuckles are bleeding from knocking on the door so long."

"You woke me up for this…fine." Mitama sighed "Let's see now where did I leave that rod…oh right it's under my bed…bed…sleep…hmm."

"Okay…" Mitama stepped out "Let's get this over with, I have a nap waiting for me."

"You're too late." Odin said walking up "The foes have been vanquished by my mighty hand!"

"They're all gone." Selena rolled her eyes.

"Great." Mitama smiled "You woke me up for nothing…way to go Father, I barely healed anyone, this is exhausting…now night, night."

"Freeze." Azama stepped in front of the door.

"Very funny, now move father, I 'm going back to bed."

"You think you're just going back to bed…how funny." Azama smiled "No, you're coming back with me."

"What?!"

"No complaints let's go." Azama said "Those who idle will bring trouble.

"Well trouble never travels alone." Mitama smirked "Anyone can spout things that sounds smart, I don't by it, I'll surely get into more trouble with you and your compatriots….Oh well…what use is trying/Fathers are always prying/Daughters complying…Far better to sleep/Far off in the starry night/Far from Azama…Good night to freedom/Good night to aspirations/Good night to my dreams…three in one, a nice trifecta."

"Bravo!" we all clapped.

"With an audience like that I might actually be inspired." Mitama said "Okay let's go."

* * *

**Mitama's POV**

"Mitama wake up!"

"Five more minutes." I mumbled rolling over.

"Now." Father sighed.

"The calamity/Cut down in full bloom of youth/ my sweetest slumber." I cried "Hello father."

"Are you sleeping again?" he asked "You idleness would make stones envious."

"My sleep pattern is not an inconvenience." I said stretching.

"It's not an inconvenience, except when you do it during mandatory army meetings."

"Uhh."

_Whoops didn't' think they'd notice if I grabbed a few Z's during that boring meeting._

"You snore like a pig." Dad said "No one could hear Lord Corrin or the tacticians. More deaths could occur if people can't focus. Most would call what you did a major inconvenience."

"Just let me back in the Deeprealm and I'll be fine." I sighed "Had you not brought me here I could relax at home."

"You're the one who tagged along talking about inspiration." He groaned "I'll just have to wake you up all the time till you get a normal sleep schedule."

"You fiend!" I yelled "My naps are of the highest quality! My cruel, cruel father/ my cruel, cruel, cruel, cruel father/ he rules: I suffer."

"Excellent performance, I could get used to playing the villain."

_Why could I not inherit his perpetually sleepy eyes, instead I have mother's sleepy attitude._

"Away with you villain." I said getting out of bed and pushing him away.

I sat at my desk and tried to write a brilliant haiku but I came up blank so I laid down for a nap.

"Mitama open up…" Mother sighed "I know you're in there."

"Shoo now little fly/Leave Mitama to her sleep/Do not buzz so loud."

"Thanks…" Mom sighed.

"I called you a bug, you should not thank me." I groaned "Leave me alone."

"I'll get my bow and shoot you out if I have to."

"You and Father are so cruel!" I groaned "Leave me be!"

"You're always tired cause you sit up reading all night." Mother said "Why don't I lock those books away…where did you even get this habit of an awful sleep schedule, you're practically nocturnal."

"Blame Father he gave me the brush and paper." I told her.

"You know you can do more than write poems with those things." Mother said leaning on the door frame "Like write a story, or draw. Now come on we're going to be late for a meeting."

"I really need to get a lock for my door." I groaned.

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Soleil's eyes are different than the mark Ophelia got in hers." I mumbled looking at my books "Her Ignis is bright and Ophelia's it dark…This must mean something… I'm worrying too much, I should get some sleep, I'm sure it's nothing."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**


	33. Forreest

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"BANG!" Ophelia pushed me back "I win again dear cousin."

"Tsk…I'll beat you soon." I said.

"What are we at now, I have 60 victories and you have 55." She smiled "Plus we have 5 draws, we've fought 110 times."

"Come on you guys." Selkie whined "Can we go play already?"

"Tsk, for those two that is playing." Nina smirked leaning up against a tree.

"Hmm…you two sure fight a lot." Velouria said "Maybe you should hug each other more."

"Look our family's not as handsy as yours." I laughed.

"Hey!"

"She's right." Nina shrugged "You're relationship with you Dad borders on a little too attached."

"There's nothing wrong with loving my Daddy." Velouria pouted.

"That's not what we mean." I sighed "You just spend a lot of time with him, it is a little strange, I love my Dad but I don't wanna spend every waking moment with the guy."

"I wouldn't mind." Nina huffed.

"Says the girl with severe Daddy issues." Selkie snickered.

"Tsk, my Dad's a jerk." Nina hissed.

"You're progenitors show you much affection." Ophelia said "You are the child of a might hex crafter and a brilliant archer."

"Can we stop talking about our parents?" Nina rolled her eyes.

"Good idea."

"Come on." Selkie jumped up "Let's go play already!"

* * *

**Later**

"Leo stop dragging your feet!" Elise cheered skipping along "I excited to meet Forrest, I haven't seen him since he was just a baby, and it's weird that I have a nephew that's all grown up…then again my daughter is too. What's he like huh, isn't he a troubadour, do you think he'll want to come with us, the more the merrier."

"No." Lord Leo said abruptly "We should just cancel this trip, Mozu came to see him a few days ago anyway, we can go some other time."

"Cancel?" Elise frowned "But I was looking forward to this visit."

"Lord Leo is something wrong?" Odin asked "It's been sometime since you made a trip to visit your son."

"Tsk…" Leo grumbled.

"Leo, do you not love him?" Elise asked.

"That's not-."

"Lord Leo!" Niles trotted up "The town just ahead is being swarmed with bandits, they also said there was a beautiful maiden caught in the ruckus, apparently she's treating the wounded."

"No…it can't be." Leo mumbled "We should get going, quickly now!"

We headed into the town but most of the bandits were gone, there was just one girl with long brown curls treating the wounded.

"Oh wow…" Soleil panted with a heavy blush "She's…really cute."

"That must be the troubadour, wow she's pretty." Elise said "Do you agree Leo?"

"Hmph…"

"Big Brother, something wrong?" Elise asked.

"Oh hello." The girl smiled at us "Father you're here."

"Gah…" Prince Leo turned away.

"Hmm, what do you mean?" Elise asked "Are you mistaking us for someone else."

"I think I get what's going on…" I nodded.

"Huh?" Elise looked at me "Are you saying…HA! My brother has an illegitimate second child!"

"Exactly!" I nodded.

"You're both wrong!" Selena yelled.

"Don't be so crass." Leo growled.

"Father what does she mean?" the girl said "Well if the cat's got your tongue you won't mid if I go and introduce myself. It's a pleasure to meet y'all I'm Forrest."

"What?!" Elise gasped "You're Leo's son?"

"The one and only." He smiled.

"So she's…a he?" Soleil asked "Well I suddenly find my hopes dashed."

"Step aside loser!" Nina snickered "This one's all mine…he's a living fantasy."

"Back off Yaoi fan girl."

"You're one to talk Yuri freak!"

"Wow you're…you're…" Elise looked for the words "Even better than I imagined your style is so…unique."

"Thank you." He smiled.

_So Lord Leo's son is a cross dresser?_

"You…" Leo sighed "What are you doing out here?"

"I heard this village is a fine place to obtain fabric for sewing, my village is just so…bland, I mean burlap, it's a travesty. I just happened to arrive as those shameless brigands came crawling out of the cracks." Forrest explained "Y'all arrived as I finished up with healing those wounded."

_The way he talks with the y'all and the twang…he's definitely Mozu's son for sure._

"You're a disgrace!" Leo snapped.

"Since when is saving lives a disgrace?" Forrest asked.

"You know what I'm talking about." Leo hissed waving his arms "Look at how you're dressed. I've told you-."

"But not like this." Forrest said "And not in front of other people!"

"Leo what's wrong with you!" Elise yelled "You should be happy for him."

"I mean my kid is obsessed with girls but you don't see me making a big deal out of it." I shrugged "As parents we're supposed to love our kids no matter their flaws."

"This does not concern you two." Leo glared.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry I even left, I'll just go back to my Deeprealm, somewhere where people appreciate me for who I am." Forrest said getting on his horse.

"Well good luck." Leo turned away "Wait…Not that way you're going right to the bandits!"

"Way to go you drove your own kid to getting kidnapped!" I yelled "All cause you're so bent out of shape about how he wants to dress, that's just pathetic!"

"Leo are you gonna keep being a jerk or are you gonna help us save your son?!" Elise snapped.

"…"

"Fine I'll just do it myself at least I care about my nephew." Elise shook her head "Come on everyone."

"They'll want Forrest for ransom, so as long as we stay hidden he should be safe." I said.

"Umm but…if they think he's a girl…" Soleil sighed "And they try to do…things to him and find out he's a guy things could get messy."

"Then we should hurry." Elise nodded.

We slipped into the enemy fortress and actually managed to get pretty deep before they noticed we were there.

"Trying to steal our hostage huh, not much to steal if she's dead!"

"Oh crap they're sending someone after Forrest!" I yelled "We gotta move faster."

"Move faster all we want we're not gonna make it outside through these guys!" Niles yelled.

I heard the clopping of hooves and saw Lord Leo ride past and blow a wall open with his magic, he rode right out and killed the assassin going after Forrest.

_Hmph…so he does care._

With the hostage in our hands most of the bandits were quick to run, those who didn't got done in.

"It's a shame everyone." Forrest sighed "We only just met but we must bid farewell, I'll keep good on the promise I made and go back to my Deeprealm, and don't think for one moment that I'm leaving to spare your feelings Father, you are unworthy of me. I will miss Aunt Elise and the others but I'm sure THEY will visit me. Say hello to mother, farewell."

"Forrest." Leo sighed.

"One moment." A boy ran up "You're Forrest correct? You might not remember but you saved me, I don't have much but please take this as a token of my appreciation."

"Oh why thank ya." He smiled "This is a beautiful broach, but I can't accept it I was just doing my duty."

"I insist." The boy pressed on "My family would have died if not for you, I'll go get them, everyone wants to thank you."

The boy ran off and the rest of us stood there to see what would happen next.

"That's Uhh…a nice trinket." Leo said scratching his neck "I umm…I know I'm a little blunt sometimes, that is a lovely keepsake that boy gave you, you were the hero today, I was just a fool who blundered in late."

"Oh…it must hurt you so to say somethin' like that to me." Forrest sighed "I'll take the words with me as a keepsake too."

"I'm sorry!" Leo said "I know I must seem like a stone hearted father, you're right, I'm not worthy of you. Elise and the others saw you as a person of sterling qualities, I only saw what I wanted…I'd like to try being a better person."

"I really don't need an apology from you." Forrest said.

"Yes, I'm sure you don't need one, but your far stronger than I could ever be." Prince Leo frowned "I'm embarrassed to ask this but would you like to spend more time together? Not in the Deeprealms, here with me."

"Oh…" Forrest gasped "What a joy, I can finally get to know everyone like Aunt Elise, I bet we'll be fast friends. Maybe I can even pick up a thing or two about fashion from her…or maybe the other way around."

"You're coming with us, yay!" Elise cheered.

"Well I can't say no to you Aunt Elise." He smiled.

"Freeze!" Elise put her hand up "You're gonna have to stop…that. I'm not hanging out with you if you keep calling me Aunt, it makes me feel old."

"Fair enough I suppose." Forrest laughed.

"Well it all worked out in the end." I smiled.

"So Uhh Forrest." Nina panted with a strong blush "I…I gotta know, you uh…do you like boys."

"Oh no." Forrest shook his head "I find girls much cuter."

"SCORE!" Soleil yelled.

* * *

**Forrest's POV**

"Hmm~ Hmmmm~" I hummed.

"Forrest, are you sewing again?" Father asked walking in.

"Father I…I'll clean up." I said collecting my things.

"There's no need to rush." He said "Are you still working?"

"Yes…I assumed you'd prefer not to see this given your opinions on my…hobby." I frowned.

"That's not true, you enjoy making clothes." He commented I've objected in the past but that was rude of me, I never intended to dissuade you from you passions."

"Hmm…" I smiled "It's nice to hear you say that."

"You're skills are impressive, the only person I know who's this good is that Oboro woman, and she's from a long line of tailors. Perhaps you could make something special for me like she does for Prince Takumi?"

"I would love to!" I smiled brightly.

"Wonderful." He smiled "When did you even pick up this hobby?"

"A long time ago." I sighed "You inspired me, when I was little I had put on a dress and ran around the house, you said I looked adorable."

"I did?"

"You don't remember?" I asked "I guess it was a long time ago…for me at least. I remember that dress so vividly, white satin, pink ruffles, soft lace…"

"Ah, I remember now." Father nodded "It was an old one of Elise's. she gave it to the girl taking care of you, but you took it and became enamored."

"I only did it out of curiosity at first." I laughed "But your compliment meant so much to me and then I took an interest is sowing and clothes."

"I never knew."

"I knew other boys didn't wear skirts, especially not princes, but I didn't care, I wanted to feel elegant and cute. So I practiced more and more and improved. I looked in the mirror and felt like a princess from a story book…and I forgot how lonely I felt. No matter what anyone says I love the way I look and I won't stop because of a few insults about how I look."

"I'm sorry Forrest, you shouldn't have to feel ashamed of who you are." Father sighed "That's the last thing I wanted."

"It's okay, knowing you understand me is what matters." I smiled "Now if you'll excuse me this dress is finished and I should get it to mother."

I headed out and quickly located my Mother.

"Mother wonderful there you are." I smiled.

"What'ch need Hun?" she asked.

"I've got something for ya." I said "a very special garment made just for you."

"Wow." She touched it "this is very pretty, the fabric is soft and it's just my size."

"I'm glad you like it." I sighed "I was worried it wouldn't match your tastes…you're not really fashion forward."

"It was kind of ya to whip this up for you Ma." She smiled.

"You knew I made it?" I asked.

"Of course, these stitches are you form there's no one else who could replicate it." She said.

"Thank you for noticing." I smiled.

"You used my favorite color too, I wish I could wear this every day."

"Don't do that." I said "Besides it's so drab to wear the same thing every day, I'll make ya a nice array of outfits."

"Why thank you son." She smiled.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	34. Two Princes

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Brother you son lives here does he not?" Leo asked Xander as we walked around the Deeprealm.

"Yes, I hope Siegbert is well. It's been a while since my last visit."

_He named his kid after his sword?_

"I hope he finally learned to like killing." Peri laughed.

"That's a trait no one would want their kid to inherit." I sighed "Well maybe except you."

"Father is that you?" a boy asked riding by uh.

The boy was tall with short blue hair that turned up at his neck.

"Siegbert, you've grown."

"Wow you're so big!" Peri cheered "You're taller than me now!"

"You really are here, I don't mean to get so carried away it's just…I get updates on the things you're doing and can't help but worry, I wish I could hear them from you but I know you're busy."

"I'm sorry." Xander sighed "I hope you're not disappointed in me."

"No, I would never think that of you Father!" the boy yelled "Besides my studies keep me busy, diplomacy, etiquette, conversation. Swordsmanship and penmanship, all of these keep me occupied. I just hope you won't end up disappointed in me.

"Wait I lost count how many things are you studying?" Peri asked.

"Don't hurt yourself." Laslow sighed.

"Impressive work." Xander smiled "May I prove worthy of such a son."

"Don't say such things." Siegbert frowned "I'll only ever be half the man you are."

"Hmm?" I looked over when I heard footsteps "Someone is coming."

"Them again." Siegbert hissed taking out his lance.

Two invaders jumped out of the bushes but Siegbert quickly eliminated them.

"To return today of all days." Siegbert hissed "And now of all times, don't worry Father I'll take care of this right away."

"Siegbert wait!" Xander yelled as the boy rode off.

"RAA!"

I heard groaning and saw that the invaders were coming out of the water in huge numbers.

"We have to get rid of the water." I said "That should stop any reinforcements."

"Then leave that to me." Lady Camilla smiled.

Lady Camilla and those with the ability to use Dragon Veins scattered about and used their natural power to burn the forest and dry out the lakes. Once the fire died down the invaders panicked and retreated into the remaining waters.

_They used a portal in this lake to get here…they've gotten so aggressive._

"Umm Siegbert?" I asked "Is this the first time those things have shown up?"

"No, they're fairly frequent." He sighed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Xander asked.

"I couldn't bring myself to worry you." The boy sighed "If I can't manage a few incursions I wouldn't be worthy of being your son."

"Hmph." Xander scoffed "Commendable notion."

I've done nothing worthy of praise." Siegbert frowned.

"Siegbert not many people need to shoulder burdens alone, You do and I'm sorry." Xander frowned "You've meted justice on your own incredible."

"You really think so?" the boy asked "I was worried I was bringing shame on your name."

"You have frown into your role, it seems I have failed in mine." Xander sighed "Not only am I a ruler I am a father and I have a son to look out for. From now on tell me if something is on your mind."

"Umm…then may I …could I umm…join you?" Siegbert asked.

"Hmm?"

"I know why I'm here, to keep me away from the war, but I think I can serve far better on the frontlines." The boy explained.

"…War is more brutal than you've read in the letters." Xander said.

"Yeah it's super gory!" Peri cheered "So don't come if you don't have the stomach for it."

"I'm ready, I swear I am!"

"Alright then, we march together." Xander nodded.

* * *

**Later**

**Siegbert's POV**

"Mother…is this where you were?"

"Do you need something?" she asked "Cause now's not a great time."

"You look tired are you okay?" I asked.

"No…I feel like the walking dead, and dead things don't walk since I killed them." She sighed.

"I see…perhaps a massage?"

"Huh, you know those?" she asked.

"Caeldori showed me some pressure points for releasing pain, but I can't find the spots on myself, so if I practice on you I should succeed."

"Oh…okay sure knock your socks off." She said taking a seat.

"Great." I nodded rubbing my hands on her shoulders.

"Oh!" she gasped "Yeah…that's the spot. You're the best son ever."

* * *

**Later**

**Morgana's POV**

"This is unbelievable." Prince Ryoma sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked spinning in place.

"My son's gone missing from his Deeprealm."

"Oh Shiro?" I asked "What happened?"

"It seems he's left of his own accord, but he's never been to this world before, he knows nothing of the hardships here."

"Then we should go find him." I nodded "By the way, you're telling Lady Camilla not me, if I go to her and tell her that her son is missing she'll take my head."

We assembled a small search group and headed out to look for Ryoma's son Shiro. It took a while but soon we found the boy. He was tall, muscular and had short lavender hair.

"Over there!" Ryoma yelled "That's Shiro!"

"He's surrounded!" I gasped "We should hurry."

"Don't worry sweetie!" Lady Camilla yelled "Mommy's coming!"

Lady Camilla flew off and started slamming though people while the rest of us followed close behind.

"Freeze!" The boy turned and pointed a spear at us.

"Shiro you shouldn't be here." Ryoma said.

"Dad?" the boy gasped "Or Uhh Big Cheese of Hoshido."

"Big Cheese?" I tilted my head.

"We can talk about this later, leave this place and I'll take care of it." The Prince said.

"But the party's just getting started." Shiro laughed "And where are all those monsters you said where here? These guys are kinda a bore."

"Shiro this isn't the time." Lady Camilla pouted "You're not ready for a place like this."

"I'm fine!" he boy groaned.

"RAHH!" Lady Camilla threw him to the ground and slammed an axe into an assassin "You didn't even see that, you're not ready!"

We cleared out the rest of the bandits before Ryoma confronted Shiro.

"You've disobeyed me for the last time!" Ryoma yelled "You will show me respect or I will show you how I deal with fools."

"You calling me a fool?" the boy growled.

"I didn't raise you to be irresponsible."

"You didn't raise me at all!" Shiro yelled.

"I did what I had to do!" Ryoma yelled "I have a whole country to safeguard, I but you somewhere safe to keep you away from my enemies."

"Boys." Camilla stepped between them "No fighting. Shiro what were you doing, the world isn't a place for you to adventure. If you were to die both Hoshido and Nohr would grieve for you."

"So it is true?" he asked "That I'm some kid with royal parents from two countries?"

"Who told you?" Ryoma said "That was supposed to be kept a secret."

"Everyone kept it…now who are you two…really." Shiro asked.

"I am the royal head of the kingdom of Hoshido." Ryoma said.

"And I am the eldest princess of the Kingdom of Nohr." Camilla said "Our nations are sworn enemies…"

"So…you're saying I'm some kinda prince?" he asked "How could you keep that from me?"

"Man a prince." Nina sighed "So cool."

"I had my reasons." Ryoma said "But the truth is you haven't matured into the role."

"Maybe if I knew I was some important person for building peace I would have taken this shit seriously!" Shiro yelled "How was I supposed to know, is everything in my life just a lie!? I've been trained to fight not kill…but this is the first day I feel like I've seen any truth. If you expected me to be important you should have prepared me for it."

"I see…" Ryoma sighed "From what you saw today what do you think of your fathers power?"

"Power?" Shiro asked "What to leave the field drenched in the blood of your enemies?"

"Is that all you saw here?"

"No…those guys wanted to bloody the field with us." Shiro sighed.

"Exactly, they abused power and we stopped them, together." Ryoma said "Life is sacred, even theirs, so taking lives is a serious decision. This had to be done for the sake of our lives. One day you will feel this responsibility."

"You never prepared me for this."

"Then we start now." Camilla said hugging the boy "If you're ready, this is your chance to choose who you want to be."

"Are you sure."

"Sure I'm sure." Camilla smiled "Just make sure to play nice with the others, and be a good boy."

"Mom stopped petting me." The boy grumbled "It's embarrassing."

* * *

**Shiro's POV**

"Yo Pops." I waved.

"What is it Shiro, are you coming to challenge me again?" he asked.

"No that's not it."

"Well feel free to speak your mind." He smiled.

"I was wondering about your sword." I said.

"My sword?"

"Yeah, is it custom made or something?" I asked "I've never seen one so ornate, it looks special."

"Well the Raijinto is unique." He said "It's been passed down by Hoshidan kinds for generations."

"So our ancestors used it?" I asked.

"It was my father's weapon of choice." He responded "I watching he wield it on the battlefield, it was inspiring. I yearned to have it for myself."

"I know the feeling." I mumbled.

"One day you will inherit this sword." He told me "But you're not ready yet, you lack the discipline of a king, you're impetuous nature makes it clear you are not capable of leading, yet."

"Why would I be ready?" I asked "I just learned I was royalty like two days ago!"

"That is true." He sighed.

"Don't worry I'm gonna keep working to develop my skills, and prove to you how strong I am…no way am I falling behind Siegbert in terms of being a strong warrior."

"See…you have an unhealthy fixation on winning." Dad said.

"Huh?" I looked at him "I mean I became a spear fighter to beat you but I wouldn't say I'm obsesses with winning."

"Unbelievable." He growled "I need some fresh air."

"Where are you going!" I yelled as he walked off "Fine, bye I guess."

He whistled along and got back to the house where I sat at the table.

"He Mom, you feel like doing something today?"

"Why do you ask?" she tilted her head.

"Well we haven't spent much time together, and I figure now's a good time to make up for it…that and Dad won't talk to me."

"Wonderful idea." She smiled "But I can't think of anything right now. But your feelings alone mean the world to me son."

"But how can we bond if you don't wanna hang out?" I asked "I mean Dad's preoccupied, Siegbert's sick of sparring, Kiragi is out hunting, Forrest gives me the willes, Sophie is too busy trying not to fall off her horse, Caeldori is to stuffy, and Velouria is out with her friends…I just find out I have all these relatives and they all can't be bothered with me."

"Your cousins are just busy bees." She smiled "Don't worry so much, I'm sure there are others you can talk to. And besides it's not like I see much of your Father myself, he's always working."

"Good point…how does he make up for it, does he get you gifts or something?" I asked.

"That's not really your Dad's thing." She sighed.

"Well I'm not Dad so there must be something I can do for or with you." I groaned.

"Hehehe."

"What's so funny?" I grumbled.

"You're so quick to compare yourself to your father, it's just kind of silly." She giggled "He would be upset to hear you go on like this. Listen your Father treats me very well so you have nothing to worry about Shiro."

"Are you sure, he's never here to show you he cares." I said.

"You may not know but he loves me a great deal." She smiled "He's my Prince Charming, the Romeo to my Juliet. If you find it unbelievable I'll show you proof someday."

"I'll hold you to it Mom."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**We're done with all the Paralogues, Yay back to the main plot!**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	35. Return to Valla

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"Thanks Forrest it's wonderful." I said tying my hair back.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled "Normally I make dresses and outfits but making just a simple headband was a nice charge."

Forrest had been kind enough to make me a new headband for my hair, it was simple like the last one, but since my old one had gotten worn and dirty I had asked him if he'd make a new one.

"Wow Forrest you're really good at this stuff." Selkie laughed looking at my head.

"Oh we'll that's just a hobby of mine." He smiled "But having y'all around to make things for is great, I was getting sick of making the same things over and over for my attendants in the Deeprealm, having access to you ladies is wonderful."

"Ha…ha…ha…" Nina panted.

"Nina are you alright?" Forrest asked.

"Ha…ha…"

"I'm uh…gonna go now I'll see you gals later." He waved walking off.

Once Forrest was gone Nina was on the ground kicking and screaming.

"Oh GODS that was so embarrassing!" she cried "I can't talk to guys at all!"

"You're obsession with men makes you incapable of speaking with them." Ophelia noted "It's almost humorous, the finger of fate was most cruel to you, unlike me who it has blessed as a chosen one by the way."

"Ophelia be nice…It's not Nina's fault she's a total idiot." I laughed.

"Can't we just be nice to one another?" Velouria sighed.

"Relax poking fun at each other is what friends do." I shrugged "None of us actually mean it were just messing around."

"Oh I guess that makes sense." She nodded.

We all got ready to head off but I stopped when Ophelia wasn't keeping up.

"Hey, something bothering you?" I asked.

"Were we really just messing around?" she asked.

"Huh? Well I always make fun of Nina, it's our thing." I said.

"No not that." She shook her head "When I made fun of her…it…it felt…good."

"What do you mean?"

"Watching her get embarrassed and suffer." Ophelia stared off "I enjoyed her heathenry pain."

"Sure you did." I laughed "Come on you can play pretend later."

"Huh…oh right I was just playing around." She smiled "Come on we don't want the others do leave us behind dear cousin."

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"The sky is changing." I hummed "So now what?"

"Well…now we jump off the bridge." Lord Corrin sighed "And once we get to the bottom everything should make sense again."

"You know they call it the Bottomless Canyon for a reason?" Prince Takumi sighed "The Bottom is unreachable, you are asking us to kill ourselves!"

"You planned for that right, that they would totally panic?" I said.

"Yes I was prepared." He rolled his eyes "I' sorry but jumping into the canyon is the only way to show you the truth, please understand. If I try to tell you the truth someplace besides the bottom of the canyon a curse will make me vanish instantly. If I tell you here you'll know for sure it's safe."

"Well then I don't wanna know." Prince Ryoma said.

"Likewise." Xander nodded.

"But-."

"Idiot!" Scarlet snapped "They want you to order them into the canyon, stop asking and demand it."

"Huh?"

"We trust you." Prince Ryoma said "So trust that we will follow your orders."

"We need to hurry." Azura said "Something…strange is below us."

"Alright let's go." Lord Corrin said "We're jumping into the canyon and that's final."

"See you on the other side." I said jumping the railing.

"Mother!" Soleil yelled.

"Come on you'll miss the fun!" I cheered.

_Oh gods why did I do this again!_

"Hyup!" the others followed after Lord Corrin, this time the way down felt a lot longer.

_MY HAND!_

"GAAH" I grabbed my hand.

I looked up and saw a figure falling after us.

_That's the pain…who is he?_

I touched down on the other side and rolled to a stop, my mark was pulsing and I felt like I need to rip my hand.

"Ha…ha…dammit." Odin hissed biting his lip "It's never been like this before."

"AAAAH!" I punched the floor and practically broke my hand, but the pain subsided.

"It's…gone." Odin sighed.

_Something here…doesn't like the Fell Blood._

"Mom are you alright?" Soleil ran over.

"I'm fine, what about you?" I asked.

"I feel great." She shrugged.

_It seems it didn't affect her…maybe her blood had been distilled enough._

"Come on." I stood up "We have to regroup with the others…it's just the three of us right now but we should come across someone soon."

We started moving across the floating islands looking for anyone we knew, it only took a brief time to find Selena, Ophelia and my husband.

"Good you three are here, have you seen anyone else yet?" I asked.

"Lady Camilla flew by a while ago and said she was looking for a dragon vein." Selena said "I don't know why, where the heck are we anyway?"

"I'll tell you later." I said "We need to regroup right away, a small group like this will get picked off easily here."

"Enemies coming in!" Laslow yelled.

"GRR!"

I looked over and saw the invisible soldiers pulling themselves over ruined walls.

"Get ready." I warned.

_I can't use magic here it's too risky, if that pain comes back I could lose my hand…what is this place and why does it hate the Fell Mark._

"HYAA!"

I pulled out my axe and slammed into one of the enemies while my friends backed me up. Odin dashed around with his sword and Selena wasn't far behind to help bash in a few skulls.

" **Luminary Uppercut!"**

Ophelia's had glowed golden like Selena's **Sol** technique and she used her magic to blast two enemies off the ledge.

"Morgana!"

I looked up and saw Lord Corrin on one of the upper islands.

"Step on the sigil's they're teleporters, that one should get you up here!" he yelled.

"Alright!" I nodded "Come on we're getting out of here!"

I jumped onto the pattern on the ground and felt magic flow through it before a flash of light teleported me to Lord Corrin.

"Whoa!" I jumped to the side to avoid a fire blast from a mage.

_It's the woman from the last time we were here._

"Lord Corrin blocked it with his Yato before most of his siblings managed to assemble and force the woman back.

"Hmm…discretion is the better part of valor I suppose." She sighed snapping her fingers and vanishing.

"She just…vanished!"

"To disappear into thin air." Lord Leo said "How disconcerting at least those other fighters left with her. So this is the bottom of the Bottomless Canyon."

"The name doesn't really fit now." Odin said "Perhaps…Canyon with a Bottom like a Radiant Dawn?"

"Knock it off." Selena hissed.

"Yes we are at the bottom." Azura said "We've reached the home of the true enemy, the Kingdom of Valla."

"Why don't we all take a seat." I sighed "Azura's story is pretty long."

"Hold." Ryoma put his hand up "We haven't accounted for everyone just yet, Scarlet's not here."

"Oh…I hadn't noticed." I said looking around "Hey, have any of you guys seen Scarlet yet?"

The rest of the army mumbled but it was a resounding No.

"Umm…" Lord Corrin sighed "She's…over that way."

I followed his eyes, it was then I noticed Lord Corrin didn't have his cape on.

"Oh…oh no." I frowned.

We all just kinda stood there; no one was sure what to say. I pulled back the sheet, she looked so…peaceful.

"Dammit!" Ryoma punched a pillar, shattering it to rubble "How could this happen."

"Huh?" Lord Corrin grabbed my hand as I went to put the sheet back "Her flower, it's been burned away."

"What are you talking about?" Lord Xander asked.

"We were the last two to jump so no one else saw it." Lord Corrin explained "she put a flower on her armor, something attacked us on the way down, she was protecting me and…"

"That's enough." Ryoma said "We all have to promise not to let this sacrifice be in vain."

"I promise." Lord Corrin said "I vow on my Yato."

We all split up into small groups to scout the surrounding area and make sure it was all clear.

_So Dad…this is what you meant by never wanting to fail, the pain of losing a soldier under your command…when a plan fails it hurts…and it hurts more when someone pays the ultimate price…your mistake was wiped away, and even this one, while not my mistake it stings, I pushed Lord Corrin to follow his heart, to jump here the first time, to find the truth and now because of it a nice girl is dead, I feel responsible._

"Mother?" Soleil walked over "My sector is clear, everything alright here?"

"Looks so, I just got lost in thought there for a bit." I smiled.

"Well we should get back to the makeshift camp." She said "We don't want Dad to worry."

"Good point." I said following her "Sweetie, does any part of you hurt?"

"No I can't say it does why?" she asked.

"Just checking." I said "Wanted to make sure you were okay, has Ophelia mentioned anything?"

"Nope, Jeez Mom what's with the third degree?" she laughed.

"Just concerned." I said.

_I shouldn't worry about this Grima stuff so much, that dragon is dead thanks to Father I have nothing to fear, especially not in this world…still I just have this bad feeling I can't shake, plus that part of the Rainbow Sage Prophecy, the one about the four otherworldly warriors…_

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	36. Outsiders

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"It's hard to believe this was once a peaceful place." Azura sighed "Friendly with other kingdoms as a matter of fact it wasn't unusual for royals form Hoshido or Nohr to visit."

"But I've never even heard of Valla." Ryoma said "Are you saying my father and King Garon were aware of this place?"

"Yes, the Throne of Truth in Hoshido was a gift from the Vallite King." Azura explained "But when Silent Dragon Anankos seized power the land changed."

"Dragon!" me and my friends perked up.

"Hmm?"

"Azura how do you even know so much about this place?" Odin asked.

"I suppose I should explain that too…" she sighed "come with me there is something I want to show all of you."

We headed through a patch of trees and came upon some sort of shrine.

"Xander, you recognize that statue right?" Lord Leo asked.

"It looks identical to that one Father worships." Xander pointed out.

"This is a statue if Silent Dragon Anankos." Azura said "Each Kingdom has a dragon it associates with, for Hoshido it is the Dawn Dragon, for Nohr the Dusk Dragon, Valla has Anankos. He gifted us with knowledge and foresight and gave his blood to the ancient Vallites."

"Then why is King Garon worshiping him instead of that Dusk Dragon?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say this." Azura frowned "But I doubt that there is anything left of the real King Garon."

"What does that mean?" Camilla asked.

"Anankos possess people and controls the bodies of the dead, his presence is corrupting. At this point it is his magic keeping King Garon alive." Azura explained "He is only a puppet now."

"I don't-."

"Anankos is using King Garon as a puppet to create war and bring ruin to the world." Azura said.

"This is starting to sound eerily familiar." Selena whispered "Bring War and Ruin, controlled by a Dragon, this guy is Validar 2.0."

"That would explain the strange behavior." Leo nodded.

"I'm sorry Lord Leo." Odin frowned.

"That damn dragon…why is he doing all this?" Prince Leo asked.

"He wnts to destroy his rivals." Azura explained "Hoshido and Nohr with them out of the way he can conquer the smaller kingdoms with no resistance. Those invisible enemies we've been encountering they are soldiers of Valla and servants of Anankos. With magic he sends them to the upper world and makes them attack tricking Hoshido and Nohr into thinking it's the other."

"A Brilliant plan." I nodded "It brings strife and distrust, once tricked each nation will feel the need to defend itself and strike back, and should the cycle break new Invaders are sent to kick start the next skirmish."

"Exactly like Cyrkensia." Xander noted.

"So to save the world we have to defeat the Silent Dragon?" Ryoma asked.

"Correct." Azura nodded.

"Azura if you know all this." Xander asked "Who really are you?"

"I…I am a princess of Valla." She lowered her head.

"Then you are from here, belonging to this kingdoms royal family?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes." Azura sighed "But there is no longer a family to belong to Anankos killed my father and then turned loose on Valla, devastating it…my mother and I fled, everything I've told you I learned from her during exile."

"Is such a thing even possible?" Leo asked "Killing a dragon, it seems impossible."

"Yes!" the four of us shouted.

"Hmm?"

"It's possible to kill a dragon." Odin said "We've done it."

"Explain." Camilla said "And I better like the answer cause I'm not in the mood for games."

"Lord Corrin you remember the Sage's prophecy." I said "It said you needed four Otherworldly warriors correct."

"Yes, where are you going with this?" he asked.

"Well…" I sighed.

"You're looking at them." Selena said.

"The four of us…" Laslow sighed "Are not from this world."

"What?" they all looked at us like we were crazy.

"Due to a magic mishap the four of us were catapulted across the very fabric of space time!" Odin yelled "Lost with no way home fate has led us here to fight by your side."

"This is a serious moment knock it off!" Selena snapped.

"You four…aren't from this world?" Lady Camilla asked "I…well that does explain a bit, and about how you always talk about leaving suddenly one day."

"In our world we succeeded in killing the Fell Dragon Grima." I explained "But it took a the sacrifice of my father, a man with Grima's blood, to finish it."

"HELP!"

"A person?" Lord Corrin gasped.

"We can pick this up later." I said "But trust me this task is doable, at least it was in our world."

We headed over a bit and found a young boy being chased by a swarm of Vallite soldiers.

"Damn that's a lot of bad guys." I gulped "We can't take on all those guys can we."

"No, it would take far too long." Azura said "We must escape while we have the time."

"I don't see very many paths out of here." Laslow warned.

"Then we have to make one!" I said grabbing my axe "Big Brother we're cutting a path!"

"Right!" Odin jumped down and pulled out his sword "This is gonna sting."

"Dying will sting way more." I said focusing my magic in my hand.

"HAAAAA!"

We both attacked.

" **Ignis Supernova!"**

Our marks heated up and the flames swirled together before spraying out onto the battle field and opening a canal for everyone to escape down.

"Go now!" I yelled.

Everyone sprinted through the opening and made it to the other side.

"Come on or we'll get left behind." I told my brother.

"Hang on!"

"ACK!" I chocked as he grabbed my hood and dragged me behind him as he ran "You're…can't breathe!"

We quickly caught up with the others and Odin let me go.

"Were you trying to kill me!" I yelled.

"Thank you for saving me." The boy who had cried help smiled "My name is Anthony, I used to serve as a page to the ruler of Valla."

"You were a page to Anankos?" Azura asked.

"Yes, the few people left here are trapped and unable to leave." The boy explained "Those still here are forced to work as slaves I served at his side, but he's not normal there's something…demonic about him. I couldn't take it, so I escaped."

"Then that explains you being chased." Azura nodded.

"Wait, if this kids a page to Anankos he must know where he is right?" I asked.

"Of course, I've spent years working for him." The boy nodded.

"Sweet we got a lucky break!" Elsie cheered "We can go right there!"

"You're here to meet him" Anthony asked.

"Yes." Lord Corrin said "To be more accurate we're here to stop him."

"Defeat him?!" the boy gasped "But he's so powerful I'm not sure it's possible. And I only just got away…"

"I'm sorry to have to ask this." Lord Corrin sighed "But if you take us to him and we prevail you won't have to live in fear anymore, please help us."

"…Fine I'll help." The boy nodded "I'm done running away. He's in the stone castle Gyges."

"Mom…" Soleil tapped me on the shoulder, Ophelia was with her "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah…I guess we do." I sighed "Everyone, I think it's time for our story now."

Everyone gathered around me and my friends and I looked at them "Should I tell it?"

"We'll all tell it, together." Selena said.

"Okay first things first, as before we are not from this world, we come from a different land and hail from a place called Ylisse."

"Hey that sounds like my name!" the youngest princess smiled.

"Don't interrupt." Camilla scolded.

"In that land there was a dragon named Grima, he brought waste to everything." Selena said "He and his Risen, zombie soldiers, killed everyone we loved…the world was over."

"Oh you poor dears." Lady Camilla frowned.

"But." Odin spoke up "With the power of the Divine Dragon Naga we were able to go back in time, to before Grima was resurrected and stop him."

"So even in our own world we are people out of place." my husband said.

"So that's how you met Grandma when she was younger?" Soleil asked.

"Exactly." Laslow nodded.

"The shock of being sent back in time caused me to lose my memories." I said "They still haven't retuned."

"Even in the past, fighting by our parents in their prime Grima was still resurrected." Selena explained.

"But he was killed…by our father." I said "The man with Grima's blood gave himself to save the world…we have the same blood and the same mark as he does. We went out searching for traces of our father and a tracing spell misfired and we ended up in this world."

"But that's a different mark than the ones we have." Ophelia said showing her arm.

"No that is the mark of the Exalt." Odin explained "That comes from our mother's side, she was a princess of Ylisse."

"Wait so…" Soleil looked at me.

"Technically the two of us are royalty." I nodded.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Soleil put her hand up "So I'm like…a princess?"

"Soleil we can talk about that later." Laslow said.

"Mother is that true?" Ophelia asked.

"Yes." Selena said.

"But why all the secrecy?" Lord Corrin asked "Why not use the truth."

"Our story is a little wild." Laslow said "Not easily believed by any means."

"We also didn't know where we were." Selena said "It was possible we were just in our world but on a different continent and we didn't want to give away any secrets we shouldn't."

"There was also the issue of When we were." I said "At first we weren't sure if this was perhaps the past or the future, so we hid our identities and changed our names to be safe."

"You changed your names?" Hinoka asked.

"Wait so Aunt Selena's not really Aunt Selena and Uncle Odin isn't Uncle Odin?" Soleil asked.

"No." I sighed "Her name is Severa, and his is-."

"Owain carrier of Heroes' blood!"

"Not now!" Severa snapped.

"Then what are your real names?" my daughter asked.

"My name is Morgan."

"And mine is Inigo."

"I think we're just in a different world but I worried we were in the past." I said "Some people look a lot like our friends parents."

"Like who?" Felicia asked.

"Rhajat looks like a woman names Tharja, and Asugi looks like a thief named Gaius." Inigo said.

"And you." Severa pointed with attitude at Caeldori "Are the spitting image of my damn Mother."

"I am?"

"Oh down to the personality kid." She groaned "Oh gods…so damn perfect stop judging my with those damn eyes!"

"Severa has a…contentious relationship with her mother." Owain sighed.

"This is fascinating and all but how does this help us kill a dragon?" Leo asked.

"We used a artifact called the Fire Emblem to obtain the power to kill Grima, it's possible you need the Fire Emblem of this world to kill Anankos." I said.

"That makes sense." Azura mumbled "I need to think on this."

"Thanks for listening everyone but that's about it." I shrugged "Oh and names, you can call us what you used to we don't mind."

Everyone dissipated and Soleil and Ophelia were still there.

"So you guys…really are from a different world?" Soleil asked.

"Yes." I nodded.

"Wow…this is a lot to take in." she said.

"So I'm form a family of chosen one's with true power?" Ophelia asked me brother.

"Yes, me, my parents, my sister, even my cousin and uncle are all heroes in our world!" I said.

"Yay!" Ophelia cheered "I can't wait to go meet all these chosen heroes!"

"Wait…you guys are gonna leave?" Soleil asked.

"Someday yes." I said "We're going to go home when I find out how to get us there. I was hoping you'd be coming with us."

"If…if I do that…" she frowned "I'll never be able to see my friends again."

"hmm…" I frowned "I…I'm sorry but probably."

"I…I don't know, I have to think about this." She said.

"Oh…I understand." I frowned "You're a big girl, you can make your own choices, even if we never saw each other I'd still love you forever."

"Mom." She looked a little sad "I love you too."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**So the secret is out, oh no! Don't worry I have lots more fun stuff planned for post Revelations plot.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	37. Deception

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"You really aren't sure about going back to our parents world?" Ophelia asked.

"I don't know." I sighed "Part of me wants to go and meet all My Mom and Dad's friends and the rest of our family, but part of me…doesn't want to leave all our friends here, I mean Velouria and Selkie will be gone…forever. Not to mention Nina will be distraught without me. And what about the guys, Forrest, Dwyer, Asugi Siegbert…they'll all miss my wonderful smile"

"Hehehe." My cousin giggled "Well I plan to go with them, and don't you remember what you said when we were just young maidens…you said you'd be by my side forever."

"Ophelia…"

"Just if you don't come with us…I'll miss you too."

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"We need to get passed this area to reach Gyges." Anthony explained.

"Why are all these islands floating?" Princess Elise asked.

"How interesting." Lady Camilla smiled.

"Look around, see those bridges, I bet we can use them to get across to different islands." I said.

"Those bridges look old are you sure they won't break?" Princess Sakura shivered.

"This is the direction I came." Anthony said "We should be fine…probably."

"That wasn't very encouraging." Hinoka sighed "And there are enemies in the way too."

"But this is the only path." Takumi said "We have to take it."

"I'll cross the bridge first." Anthony said "I know it's safe but I'll prove it."

"Wait, don't run off!"

The boy ran across the bridge and nothing happed.

"See it's fine follow me!"

"I suppose it looked alright." Prince Leo nodded.

"Well let's not waste time." Ryoma said "Let's go."

We walked across, the bridge was a tad rickety but seemed fine, but soon there was a snapping noise.

"It's gonna fall!" Felicia yelled.

"Quickly everyone." Prince Xander waved us along.

Most of us made it over before the bridge began to collapse.

"WAH!" the middle section of the bridge fell out and Prince Leo jumped across but Takumi was hanging on the edge.

"Quick grab my hand!" Prince Leo reached out "HNGH!"

"Ha…ha…" Prince Takumi climbed up and laid on his back "Close one…thanks, you saved me."

"Wow that's a long drop" Anthony said.

"Hmm…you're awfully calm ain't ya?" Severa gave the boy a look "I mean Prince Takumi also died and your acting casual. Maybe we should have a chat."

"Wait!" Azura yelled "The enemy is approaching, we have to prepare for battle."

"If the bridges collapse fighting won't be easy." I said.

"There are dragon veins here." Azura said "We should be able to move the bridges with them."

"Alright…I think I see it." I hummed looking at the battlefield "Move that one, then that one…and then that one. That should give us the path out of here."

Those with access to the dragon veins moved into position and used their powers to alter the terrain and move the bridges.

"Move out!" I pointed.

"Wow Morgan you're something else." Princess Hinoka said "you saw a whole battle formation in just a few moments."

"Hmm I'm not all that special…I just see things in battle." I shrugged "But really, if you think I'm good you should see my Father, he would have figured this out in a quarter of the time it took me."

"Really, he must be some kind of special." She said hopping on her Pegasus "I'll talk to you soon."

Princess Hinoka flew off and I looked over the battlefield, commanding like this, I felt so at home, and hearing someone call me Morgan…for the first time in since I got to this world, I felt like myself again.

I saw Lord Corrin and the others confronting the leader of this invisible force, once they cut him down they moved the bridges with Dragon Veins and made a path to the exit. We headed down the stone bridges and regrouped with the rest.

I looked at the horizon and saw a large temple like castle.

_That must be Gyges._

"I was worried for a bit but it looks like me made it." Anthony laughed "That's the royal capital the stone castle Gyges."

"Wat a foreboding place." Corrin said "How will we get inside."

"The main entrance will be guarded so that won't work." I said "Anthony do you know a back way by chance?"

"Yes the way I escaped the first time." He nodded "I'll show you the way."

"We're not following you anywhere, falling for one trap was more than enough." Prince Xander spoke up.

"What are you talking about Xander?" Lord Corrin asled.

"Oh come on." Severa flipped her hair "He made the bridge fall."

"Why would I do that, all of you saved me from those soldiers." The boy said.

"I wager you're a spy for the Vallite forces." Xander said "I'll cut you down where you stand."

"Xander stop it!" Lord Corrin stepped in front of the boy.

"Why are you protecting him?" his brother asked.

"That bridge was old and worn, it could have been a coincidence." Corrin said "And Takumi noted the soldiers before we crossed."

"I don't know dear." Lady Camilla frowned "I have to agree that Anthony is suspicious, he may have pretended to get attacked with the intention of us saving him."

"It is possible." Prince Leo nodded "I think you should listen to Xander on this one."

"I can't start doubting allies just on hunches." Lord Corrin said.

"You're as naïve as ever." Xander said "However your ability to believe in people is what made this army, neither myself nor Prince Ryoma could have unified our forces, we're too suspicious of each other, we trust you more. But you tendency to believe is also your biggest fault, you must be diligent of when someone may take advantage of you, and listen when others tell you the same."

"I understand." Corrin frowned.

"Come on." I patted him on the back "Let's get moving."

We trekked towards the castle, following Anthony as we went.

"Do we have to walk so far?" Dwyer complained "Can't we stop for a nap?"

"Nap all you want, I'll just cast a spell to move your body like a zombie." Rhajat snickered.

"I'll keep walking."

We headed over to a different floating island and started preparing for the next battle.

"Without proper schematics for the castle I won't be able to plan very far in advance." I said "I'm sorry."

"No need to feel down." Lord Leo shrugged "We'll think of something."

"Hmm…" I sighed "I just have a bad feeling."

"About what, the boy?" he asked.

"Maybe that's it." I said.

"Corrin trusts you." He said "Maybe if you tell him that Anthony needs to be cut loose he'll listen."

"No he won't." I said "Even if Felicia told him I doubt he'd change his mind, he's just that trusting. I'll talk to him anyway."

I stood up and walked over to Lord Corrin, he was talking with Anthony so I held back a few steps."

"We'll go in the back together and open the gate for the others." Lord Corrin said "That way I'll be able to show them they can trust you."

"I can't allow that." I said announcing my presence.

"Morgana…err Morgan." He gasped.

"I'm sorry Lord Corrin but if Prince Xander and the others are right letting you go off alone with him could get you killed, if you're doing this I insist on coming with you." I told him.

"…fair enough, we'll move out in a few minutes." He said.

I headed back to where I left my coat and gartered my things.

"Where are you going?" Inigo asked.

"I'm escorting Lord Corrin with that boy." I explained.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I can't let Lord Corrin go off alone, and I can protect him and myself if something happens." I said "It'll be fine."

"Okay…" he sighed hugging me "Just be careful okay."

"I will." I smiled "How's Soleil?"

I saw the girls before but she wasn't with them, they said she asked to be left alone for a bit." He frowned "We've put her in an awful position."

"Say goodbye to her friends…or her parents forever." I sighed "Once this battle is over we'll sit down and have a talk about this."

"Yeah, good idea." He nodded.

"Inigo." I looked at him "I want you to follow five minutes behind me, and tell everyone else to be another five behind you."

"You got it."

I quickly found Lord Corrin and Anthony and we headed off for the back entrance. Before we could pass into the back entrance in the forest we had to slip through some ruins.

"Certainly not the direct route." Lord Corrin sighed.

"It's the only way to the back entrance." Anthony sighed "Thanks for coming too, it's nice to have someone trust me."

"Unlike my siblings I'm quicker to trust people." Lord Corrin said "I like to think the best of everyone."

"Hmm…" I shrugged "Sometimes a good trait sometimes not."

"Yes, you'd make a good ruler Lord Corrin." Anthony said "Which really makes this all the more tragic. All those people are flowing you…and now you'll die alone."

"Get behind me!" I pushed Lord Corrin back "GAAH!"

Anthony's lance pierced my shoulder but I lifted my axe and split his spear.

"Morgan."

"He was faking…" I hissed in pain.

"Thanks for believing in me, it'll be easier to kill you without any of your friends around." He snickered.

"I'm still here." I yelled pulling the spear out and slamming the axe down again.

Anthony jumped back to dodge and Lord Corrin ran over to me "Are you alright."

"Hell no, I've got a hole in my shoulder!" I groaned as more invisible soldiers popped in "Shit."

"I'm supposed to kill everyone in your group but start with the head I suppose." Anthony said "Your friends won't know what hit them with you out of the way."

"You underestimate them." Lord Corrin said.

"and me too." I smirked.

"Ah shut up you hag!" the boy snapped.

"Hey I'm not old!"

"I'll kill you for sure this time!" he grabbed another spear to thrown but it was swatted out of the air.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Inigo asked.

"Not at all." I smiled.

"The others aren't far behind." He said "They should be here soon, first thing your doing is getting that shoulder healed."

"Sorry Lord Corrin I can't really fight like this." I smiled "Do you mind defending me for a bit."

"Not a problem." He said stepping up to block "I guess it's good to have people I know I can trust."

"It's not a problem, that's what friends are for." I smiled.

It only took a little while longer for the rest of the force to arrive and basically tell Lord Corrin, I told you so, still now we had to fight our way out of these ruins and there were a lot of invaders around not to mention Anthony was really some sort of Faceless.

_Was he a Faceless in disguise or was he turned into one?_

"Please sit still." Princess Sakura said "I'll heal your shoulder."

"Thank you Sakura." I smiled as the pain left my shoulder.

She quickly casted a spell and I was able to roll my shoulder again.

"Okay I'm ready to move!" I said "Let's get through these ruins quickly!"

This place was a maze, a labyrinth of room with different exits and configurations. Eventually we started to see a little daylight but the exit was guarded by the Anthony Faceless.

"Step aside." Lord Corrin walked in front of me "I'll take care of this."

He ran passed and rolled passed a fist before blocking another punch and slicing the Faceless with his Yato blade, finishing it off.

"I'm sorry everyone I was too trusting." Lord Corrin frowned "You all could have ended up hurt or worse."

"There is no reason to apologize." Prince Ryoma said.

"But-."

"Anthony tricked you in a way he was sure would work, that is all." He brother explained "Do you agree Prince Xander?"

"It's as I've said before, your tendency to trust is your biggest weakness." Xander said "But if you stopped you would be a different person and I wouldn't be able to follow you anymore."

"So keep believing in people." Ryoma said "You have others to watch your back."

"Believe it!" Elise cheered "I'd do anything for you Corrin!"

"I will always trust you." Camilla smiled.

"Then I suppose I am the same." Leo sighed.

"You've got some loyal allies Lord Corrin." Gunther noted.

"You're right, thank you everyone." He sighed "Come on everyone let's get out of here."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	38. Infiltraitor

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"How big is this forest?" Lord Corrin asked "It's like it goes on forever."

"It may be long but we are on the correct path." Azura said.

"Have you been here before?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…it feels familiar." Azura said "I remember holding Mother's hand."

"Hello, have you been enjoying your visit in Valla?" a voice said.

We looked over and that mage from before walked up, this time making herself visible fully, she had sky blue hair to her shoulders and a very mature figure, she was a pretty woman."

"M-Mother?!" Azura gasped "This isn't possible you-."

"I am Arete." The woman introduced herself "Servant of King Anankos."

"Servant?" Azura asked "that…that's a lie!"

"Everyone who lives in Valla is a servant of Anankos whether they know it or not." The woman explained "And while I was failed the last time we met I will redeem myself today."

"So you were the mage from when we first arrived here." Azura said.

"What kind of vile magic is this?" Xander asked "To turn the dead to his will…but like this?"

"Unbelievable." Ryoma said.

"Azura you don't have to-."

"It's fine." She sighed "This…thing is not my mother, she has no memories and is just one of the puppets…you know that don't you?"

"Mother…what nonsense the only thing I know is that you must die!" the woman yelled.

"Get ready." Azura said "We'll have to get passed her if we want to continue."

Azura's mother teleported to the back line as more Vallite troops appeared. The forest was thick so we had to split up in order to make it through efficiently, some troops went around the top side and others the bottom in order to clear a path through to Arete.

"HYAA!" Severa flipped by and slashed at a few of the individual soldiers.

"Anything you need me to do?" Soleil asked slashing through a man.

"I don't think so, it looks pretty good right now." I nodded.

"ROARR!"

"GRRR!"

Selkie and Velouria were howling and charging around the battlefield chewing soldiers up. When I got up to my side of the forest Azura and Corrin were confronting her mother. The older woman looked bruised and beaten, I wager she had lost a two on one fight.

"You haven't seen the last of me." Arete said teleporting away.

"Mother…"

_That woman…was malicious I could just feel it…losing to the Vallites is certain death._

"That was not your mother." Ryoma noted.

"I know…but to see her face like this…isn't easy." Azura frowned "My mother taught me the songs I know, and she taught me the history of Valla. She was special she showed me how to live. It's thanks to her that we've made it this far…but she is gone, my mother is dead. She may look the same but that is not her."

"Fighting a parent is not easy." Owain said looking somber "Can you do it if we meet her again?"

"There's no need to worry." Azura said "I can defeat her."

"We shouldn't stand idle." Prince Xander said "Let's keep moving."

We headed out of the forest and had to cross another set of floating bridges, this time they felt more sturdy and didn't fall in on us.

"Something wrong Ryoma?" Corrin asked.

"Huh…oh I was just thinking about Scarlet." The prince said "If she was alive I bet she could do something about this crummy mood."

"Yeah." Lord Corrin laughed.

"Something else has been bothering me." Ryoma said "who killed her?"

"I've kinda wondered that as well." I raised my hand.

"What do you mean, wasn't it some random Vallite Soldier?" Corrin asked.

"I think it was a spy." Ryoma whispered "I think someone in this group killed her."

"That can't be." Lord Corrin gasped.

"But why Scarlet and not Lord Corrin, or even you or Prince Xander?" I asked "You're all worth far more to your countries and this army than Scarlet was…not that she wasn't a good fighting but you know what I mean right?"

"We were the only ones who jumped off the bridge." Ryoma said.

"You did say you two were attacked on the way down." Gunter noted.

"I see…" Lord Corrin frowned.

"The killer must have jumped with our group." Ryoma said "It's the only possibility, I didn't say anything sooner because you wanted us to trust each other, I just needed more time to work on my theory."

"Things will only get tougher from here on out." I said "We're almost to the castle and Anankos, we'll have a big problem if one of our own starts killing in the middle of the battle."

"What can we do?" Lord Corrin said "We have no clues."

"Give me some time to think about it." I smiled "I'm sure I'll figure out a plan. Just keep your eyes open."

"You've come far enough!" Arete suddenly appeared in front of us "Leave now or I will destroy you."

"No." Azura said "You must let us pass."

"You want another fight then if you won't listen to reason I'll use a friend I brought along." The woman smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Lord Corrin glared.

"Don't worry, you'll see soon enough." Arete smiled vanishing again "If you live long enough that is."

"These floating islands make it a pain to get around." I hissed as the bridges moved around on their own. "I think…yes here we go? There, there and there, then we wait for the bridges to move and it should take us over to Arete."

The others moved out and I stood back to observe "Yes…good moving nicely."

"RAAH!"

I slid back as a Hand Axe slammed into the ground where I was.

_Forgot they had flyers._

I turned around to face my opponent "Crud…"

"Ha…ha…ha…"

This invader was a reanimated Scarlet.

"I suppose it will be easier for me than it will be for most of the others." I frowned "Let's get this over with, I'll put you down."

Her Wyvern roared and flew towards me, I rolled to the side and started throwing off spells, for a dead person she was slippery, still I finally hit her with a thunderbolt and knocked her off the mount.

"I'm ending it!" I said igniting my hand **"Ignis Immolate!"**

" **AHHHH!"** the girl let out a shrill scream as her body was engulfed in a rainbow fire, burning her away "Thank…you…"

"Hmm…it was nothing." I frowned "Get some sleep now."

I hopped on one of the bridges and managed to catch up with the others as they finished off Arete.

_I'll keep that Scarlet bit to myself._

"Azura…"

"She, said my name." the girl gasped.

"Come…here Azura." Her mother gasped for air.

"Mother." Azura held her hand over her mouth "You remember who I am?"

"Soon my body and should will disappear." Arete said "And I'll be free of Anankos control…I remember you."

"Is that really you?" Azura asked, worried about going to a potential enemy."

"It could be a trap." Ryoma warned.

"But I might not be." The girl was shaking "What do I do."

"Azura…follow your heart." Lord Corrin said.

"I will trust that this is my mother, and that she is telling the truth." Azura nodded walking towards the woman.

"Mother…"

"Azura…you've gotten taller." The woman laughed "You're beautiful."

"I've missed you." Azura sniffled.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, you've been suffering alone for so long." Her Mother said.

"No, I've never been alone." Azura said "I've have the royal children from both Nohr and Hoshido at my side, and all my other friends and family."

"That's good." Her mother sighed.

"Shigure, Hisame come here…I want you to meet my Mother just once." Azura said.

The two boys walked up and Azura introduced them.

"Mother these are my sons…" Azura smiled.

"I see…such handsome boys." Arete smiled "Please…look after your mother for me…I, can feel myself slipping away…I wish we all had more time together…I'm…so proud of you."

The woman's body faded away and the only sound in the area was Azura crying.

"I'm sorry Azura." Ryoma frowned.

"He'll pay." Lord Corrin growled.

* * *

**Elsewhere at the same time.**

**Soleil's POV**

"The battle's just keep getting tougher." I sighed "And we're fighting all the time, it's exhausting."

"And there's no playtime." Selkie pouted.

"That's not our big problem." Nina scoffed.

"We have to complete our great quest." Ophelia smiled "We're close to our final goal just a little more now."

"Hmm?" Velouria stood up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I…smell something." She growled "Something nasty."

I jumped back as a cloaked figure with a lance stabbed the ground.

"Assassin!" I warned "Take him out!"

I drew my sword and tried to stab him but only got kicked back. Ophelia slid over and blasted the figure back into a tree.

"RAHHHH!" Velouria transformed and tried to punch the attacker only for him to duck and her fist shatter the tree.

"Well looky what we have here." Nina smirked aiming her bow "HYA!"

The man tilted his head and avoided the arrow, he pulled his spear back and hurled it at her.

"RAWR!" Selkie jumped up and grabbed the spear, snapping it with her teeth "GRR!"

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hmm…" the figure suddenly vanished.

"Where'd her go?" Nina asked.

"He's gone." Selkie growled "I can't smell him at all."

"He must have teleported." Velouria said.

"Come on we need to get back and report this." I said.

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	39. Familier Faces

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

"The girls were attacked." I told Prince Ryoma "They couldn't make out a face and Selkie and Velouria said the person's smell was muddled so they can't figure out who it was."

"Could it just have been a stray assassin?" Ryoma wondered.

"Maybe but it's awfully strange that it happened while we were at the end of a battle and so near our camp."

"You're right." He nodded "Keep looking into it."

* * *

**Later**

The back entrance was some sort of drainage area, it was murky and damp…creepy.

"Azura will we find Anankos if we continue this way?" Lord Corrin asked.

"We should." She nodded "But I have a bad feeling about what's up ahead."

"I agree." Prince Xander said "This place is ominous."

"But it is the only way forward." Lady Camilla said "It's just ruining my boots is all."

"WHOA!" we all gasped as the lights went out.

"No one move or we'll be separated!" I yelled.

"LAAA~"

The darkness vanished and it seemed everyone was alright.

"Lord Corrin are you okay?" I asked "You look sick."

"Huh, I'm fine." He nodded "Umm…let's get out of this place, follow me."

We followed Lord Corrin around the maze like sewer every time we came to a door he always chose the blue one, maybe he was feeling lucky or just likes the color blue. We came a across a few patrols but they were quickly and quietly dispatched by our ninjas and archers.

When we passed through the third door we were met with another familiar face, Queen Mikoto. I'm not really sure what happened in that room, Lord Corrin and his sibling's took care of it, to be fair I really didn't want to know, that was a private moment. I did listen in just a bit and heard Queen Mikoto tell Corrin she was from the Vallite royal line, as was he.

_The way we were ambushed…they knew we were coming in the back way. Ryoma's right, someone is spying on us._

"This place is just one big maze." Lord Corrin sighed "I'm getting lost again and again."

"Perhaps we should split up?" Azura suggested "We can look for the stairs and I'll sing to alert the others."

"Sounds like a plan." I nodded "Let's be careful."

I looked around for a bit but couldn't find the stairs for a while but when I did Lord Corrin was passed out at the base of them, with Gunther checking on him.

"Lord Corrin what happed!" I gasped.

"I got attacked, by the person who killed Scarlet." He explained "I didn't get a good look at him though."

"Getting attacked while separated." I mumbled "They must have known that we split up."

_Someone he trusts attacked him, but who._

"We should regroup with the others." I said "We know where the stairs are and now we have to make sure you don't get attacked again. We wouldn't want you ending up like Scarlet did."

"Yes, the way she looked with that flower, it be awful for you to end the same." Gunther noted.

"You're right." Lord Corrin said.

_Her flower…?_

We walked a little farther and soon found Azura walking around.

"Azura!"

"Oh Corrin, are you okay you look awfully pale." She noted "You as well Gunter."

"What are you doing down here?" Gunter asked "The only way to get here is by coming down the corridor."

"Hmm…are you implying that you think Azura did it?" I asked.

_Come on…I don't wanna believe it but I've almost got the pieces I need._

"I did what?" Azura asked "What happened?"

Before I could explain two enemies appeared.

"Azura quickly alert the others." Lord Corrin said.

Azura started singing and Prince Ryoma quickly rounded the corner. Another cloaked figure teleported in.

"It's you, the one who appeared in Hoshido!" Lord Corrin pointed "The one who killed Mother!"

"Do you know how great this feels?" the figure laughed "To have my own children come fight me, you're all so strong. There is no greater challenge than this."

The man threw his cloak off, her was wielding a sword that looked like Ganglari and looked a lot like an older version of Prince Ryoma.

"Ryoma…is that?"

"Another Deception!" Ryoma yelled "Or…could it really be Father?"

"He's probably another puppet." I said "We should be careful he's probably very strong."

"Come now, show me what you can do!" the man smiled.

In order to get over to where King Sumeragi was we had to deactivate the three locks on the door to his room. We split up our Dragon Vein users and sent them off to open the door for us. The issue of the intruder weighed on my during the battle but I could worry about it after right now I had people to keep alive.

We disengaged the three locks and entered the room, Ryoma forced his way in first and started to duel his father. Raijinto flashed static as it clashed with Ganglari, the duel between the two sword masters was something like I'd never seen.

Still the son bested the father and Ryoma cut the man down. It was strange, the last few battles we had been faced with so many familiar faces, Arete, Mikoto and Sumeragi…I could tell it was starting to take its toll on Lord Corrin, he was starting to lose hope, getting exhausted.

"We're almost there." I smiled "We can't give up yet."

"I know…I won't stop until we've won and Anankos is done for." He said.

We progressed into the main levels of the castle dispatching groups of soldiers as we went.

"We've arrived." Azura said looking at a large door "Is everyone ready?"

"So this is the throne room, the King of Valla is in there." I hummed.

"I'll go in first." Corrin said.

"Are you crazy?" Xander asked "He must be very powerful."

"Gosh stop trying to be such a big shot." Severa groaned.

"I know that I'll need all your help but the Rainbow Sage said that the Seal of Flames was critical to defeating Anankos. If I don't open with a blow from it the rest of you will be useless."

"I see…" Ryoma nodded "Then we will follow behind you."

"Thank you…Let's go."

We opened the big door but…the room was empty.

"There's no one here." Owain noted "How ominous, it's making my hand hungry."

"Then where?"

"Watch out!" I warned.

A bunch of fireballs appeared and catapulted towards us, the air headed up but I was mostly unscathed.

"Is everyone alright?" Lord Corrin asked.

"What just happened?" Xander asked.

"You two weren't attacked." Leo pointed out that Lord Corrin and Azura were fine.

"It can't be…" Ryoma said.

_Well…that was weird…still everyone flipped quickly…I don't buy this._

"They are Vallite royalty." Gunter noted "They may have deceived us."

"You can't be serious!" Lord Corrin yelled.

"It adds up, we suspected an intruder after Scarlet's death and it turns out it's the two of you." Gunter noted.

"No it doesn't." I said "Why would those two kill Scarlet? Well Gunter, I'd be interested in hearing you theory."

"These two have worked together to gather the royal families, bringing them here to Valla where they would be easy to eliminate." The man noted.

"So did they also plan Anthony's arrival and deception, killing their own parents along the way?" I asked "There are a strange amount of holes in your theory Gunter."

"How are you so blind, Lord Corrin has betrayed us."

"No." I shook my head.

"HYA!"

"TAKE THIS!"

Owain and Inigo dashed up and tried to stab Gunter.

"You betrayed us." I said.

"Ridiculous!" he yelled blocking the two boys with a lance

"Earlier in the sewer you noted that you didn't want to see Lord Corrin end up like Scarlet, you even noted her beauty and the flower on her chest…the only one who knew Scarlet wore that flower on the jump down was Lord Corrin, he and Scarlet were the last ones to jump. Also Lord Corrin is just too trusting and kind to betray all off us and he doesn't have the skill to plan out a scheme this many steps ahead. But you…I think you could have managed it, especially if you were perhaps being controlled by a Dragon."

"Tsk." Gunter clicked his tongue.

"You slipped up." Severa smirked "You forget, we've dealt with people posing to be our own parents, you weren't gonna fool us with this."

"It's over Gunter." I said "I can tell by the look on you face, I'm right aren't I?"

"GRR RUFF!" Selkie growled "He smells, just like the guy from the forest."

"Ha…ha…HAHAHA!" the man laughed pushing my brother and Inigo back before walking over and sitting on the throne "Excellent deductive work, you've sniffed me out. No more reason to feign respect."

"How…how long have you been lying to us?" Lord Corrin asked.

"You have no idea how difficult that question is to answer." Gunter noted "The simplest answer is…the whole time in one way or another."

"Why would you betray us, why kill Scarlet?" Lord Corrin asked.

"It's simple…I don't like you." He shrugged "I can't stand how you see the good in everyone so I decided that I would tear every last bit of innocence away."

"I've known you my whole life!" Lord Corrin said "This is…unbelievable."

"The look on your face, the look of someone with no hope can you really say that you believe in everyone?" Gunter asked "After this betrayal, can you really believe that."

"Yes I can." Lord Corrin said "Even know I can find it in myself to believe in you."

"I don't know what to say, are you naïve or stupid?" Gunter asked.

"If it means being able to trust my friends and allies I must be." Lord Corrin said "After all you are just being manipulated by Anankos. If I've learned anything from the fights before this one I know I can still believe in you."

"Don't compare me to those fools!" Gunter snapped "They were nothing but fragile leftovers of dead fools! This body belongs to Anankos. I am him…he is me."

"I still won't give up!" Lord Corrin yelled "I'm going to fight to get you back!"

_This man, possessed by a Dragon, it's just like Father…the one from the future._

We got ready to move down the length of the throne room, the area around Lord Corrin was so warm, I felt my will to fight increasing by just standing near him. There were puddles of water nearby that the Vallites used to provide reinforcements. Felicia was able to freeze the puddles and prevent any additional back up from arriving. With the help of everyone we were able to make a path to the throne, I stayed close with Lord Corrin to protect him.

"Do you still think you can sway me by muttering about trust?" Gunter asked.

"Of course I do." Lord Corrin said.

"We are not destined by Fate." I said "We all have an invisible tie that leads us to each other, I like to think you and Lord Corrin still have a tie."

"If that brings you comfort as you die then so be it!" he yelled charging at us.

We split up and avoided a stab from Gunter's lance. We circled around a bit, I tried to slam my axe down but Gunter dodge and quickly avoided Lord Corrin's Yato. Gunter charged and I stepped up to block the lance with my axe.

" **Ignis Blast!"** My hand heated up with pain but formed a fire

I threw a fireball at him but he swatted it away, luckily it distracted him just long enough for Lord Corrin to slash him with his Yato.

"GAAH!" Gunter groaned and rolled back.

"Give up!" Lord Corrin demanded.

"It's not over yet!" he yelled "I am the King of Valla, I won't die I refuse death!"

"Stop this!" Corrin yelled.

"Hmm~ Laaa~"

I heard Azura start singing and a look of pain crossed Gunter's face.

"What is this?!"

"Corrin keep him talking!" Xander yelled "Whatever you're doing is working! Only you can break through."

"You can do it Lord Corrin." I said "Pull him back."

"Gunter I still believe in you." Lord Corrin pled "Don't fight me, fight the power controlling you. Remember all the times we've spent together. You'd talk to me when I was depressed and stuck in the fortress, remember Jakob Felicia, Flora and Morgana, all the others and the conversations we had. You taught me how to fight, discipline and control, but you also taught me to be happy, I still cherish each and every one of those memories, please come back."

"GAAAH!"

"Corrin watch out!"

Gunter raised his sword to attack, but just froze.

"GAAARRR!" then he changed his grip and stabbed himself.

"Gunter Why?!" Lord Corrin yelled.

"I will atone…with my life." He groaned.

"Gunter!" Lord Corrin yelled as the man fell over "Sakura, Elise you have to save him!"

"I'll try my best!" Elsie yelled.

"We'll do everything we can!" Sakura yelled focusing her magic.

"Gunter…can you hear me?" Lord Corrin asked.

"Yes…I hear you." He said "Lord Corrin do you remember my story, about how I met King Garon and he offered be the dragon's blood but I refused, it offended him so much he killed my family."

"That's awful."

"That wasn't all…he did the same to my town."

"But why?" Lord Corrin asked.

"I ask myself that each day, I cannot understand the minds of royals." Gunter sighed "To you commoners are just pawns for schemes, weeds to be plucked from the path."

"That's not true!" Lord Corrin said.

"Is that how people view royalty?" Xander asked.

"Such an impression breeds resentment." Ryoma noted.

"After all that happened I swore revenge on King Garon and Nohr." Gunter explained "I helped raise you purely for my own goals, I befriended you to use you against the man who took everything from me."

"It's okay, I understand." Lord Corrin told him .

"What?"

"Whatever the motivations you stayed by my side and helped me." Lord Corrin smiled "You're still my friend, you always will be."

"I killed Scarlet."

"And you were under the control of Anankos." Corrin said "If you want to atone you must live, for Scarlet and the others you've lost I need your help to fight Anankos and protect all the people he might still hurt…now let's go, the final battle awaits."

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**Till Next Time!**

 


	40. Anankos

_Italics indicate thinking_

**Bold is for attacks**

* * *

**Morgan's POV**

Before we could do much more in relation to Gunter the statue at the back of the room began to rumble and the head moved forward like a worm.

"That's Anankos?" Lord Corrin asked.

"I've been waiting for you." The giant head that looked like a baby said "Corrin…"

"You've been toying with us long enough." Lord Corrin said.

"Why, what's so wrong with manipulating humans?" he asked "You're race is weak, it's forgotten its place in the world, forgotten the benefactors who gifted it life as they know it. You exist only for the amusement of your betters, the dragons. So answer this, why am I the one left to suffer, the one left to die? Why do the humans flourish and as I lay her buried and forgotten? Tell me!"

The head reared back and let out a bone shaking roar.

"Across all realms one's you've yet to even comprehend the humans rise up against the dragons, they slay us for taking our rightful place as their gods!" he said.

"You're talking about Grima?" I gasped.

"Now answer me?!"

"How's this for an answer?!" Lord Corrin yelled.

He ran up and slashed the head with Yato but not even a scratch was left behind.

"You dare to bare your teeth at me, lashing out with sticks and rocks?" Anankos asked "I will take your pathetic life and make your body my own! You are of my bloodline, you will serve well as my vessel."

"A bloodline of a dragon." Owain said "He's like us."

"As if I'd let you!" Prince Xander said stepping up.

"Don't let that monster near him!" Ryoma said taking a stance.

"You vermin, you think you could stop a dragon?!" the face roared charging a laser that fired in the blink of an eye, striking Xander, Azura and Ryoma.

"AAHH!"

"At this rate we're gonna be wiped out!" Lord Corrin said.

"Now Die!" Anankos fired one more laser.

"Owain!"

"Right!"

We slapped our hands together.

" **Ignis Sigil!"**

A wall of purple flame spun around and blocked the laser.

"You fight back with _His_ Power?" Anankos roared "You outsiders have interfered for the last time!"

"It's not good, I need more power!" Lord Corrin sighed as we held back the laser.

"Hurry it up this impregnable wall won't be impregnable much longer!" Owain warned.

"Lord Corrin!" I smiled "You can do this, we're still with you!"

"I…have to protect everyone!" he stood up "I need the power to protect everyone!"

There were four sharp ringing noises and four lights shot out and into Yato.

"This light!" Ryoma gasped.

"The five divine weapons are reacting to one another." Xander said.

"So this is what the sage was talking about." Corrin gasped.

"Owain! Severa! Inigo!""

"Right!"

The four of us added our little magic to the light.

" **The Great Sword Siegfried!"**

" **The Bow of Wind Fujin Yumi!"**

" **The Necronomicon Brynhildr!"**

" **King's Katana Raijinto!"**

" **And the Sacred Blade Yato!"**

" **With the Magic of another world we forge the power of these weapons as one…The Fire Emblem: Omega Yato!"**

The Yato glowed bright red and was engulfed in a coating of flames.

"This is the Fire Emblem!" Lord Corrin gasped "With this…we stand a chance!"

"This is it!" Owain smiled "The Final Stage!"

"We've come a long way." Inigo smiled.

"You better not let us down." Severa rolled her eyes.

"Let's do it Lord Corrin, it's time to finally end this!" I nodded.

"Follow me everyone, we're ending this war!" Lord Corrin yelled.

"YEAH!"

Anankos roared and summoned a platoon of soldiers to defend him. Anyone who could fight stepped up to back Lord Corrin up and defend him on his way forward.

"YOU DIE NOW!" Anankos roared firing another laser.

"I don't have the strength left for another wall!" I warned.

" **Ignis Wave!"**

" **Missiletainn!"**

Soleil and Ophelia stepped up and used their own Ignis to block the blast and Leave Anankos wide open for Lord Corrin strike.

"You will be the only one to die today!" he yelled slashing the stone face.

"RAAHHH!" Anankos roared as his face was split by the Omega Yato "Curse you…humans. RAAAAAAAA!"

The face slammed around a bit before falling over.

"Lowly human scum…you can't…more power…more dragons' blood." He hissed "I have no choice…GARON!"

There was a flash of light and King Garon was standing before us.

"Father!"

"Why are you here?" Lord Leo asked.

"I serve the great Anankos, of course I would come when called." He said "It seems Gunter was a poor conduit for the Dragon, I thought having him cast into Valla would have been enough. Very well, Anankos use me to channel your power instead! Together we will rule this world.

"MWAHAHA!" Anankos cackled "You think too highly of yourself worm!"

The worm face reeled back and slammed down, inhaling Garon with it.

"Father!"

"It seems…we lose our Father as well." Xander sighed.

"HAHAHA!" Anankos laughed "I forgot I gave him this much power, it's good to have it back."

"What did you say?" Lord Corrin yelled.

"It does not concern you insect, you stand no chance against a dragon!" Anankos yelled "I'll grind your bones to dust at my feet, a better fates than you deserve."

"RAHHHH!"

The statue shattered and revealed a mass of eyeballs. The beast roared and turned into a real dragon, just like Grima. It let off a ball of energy that cracked the sky and formed a black hole that sucked everything in.

"Oh God." Severa gasped "Not again."

"There's no way…this is impossible." Prince Takumi panicked.

"The world…is done for." Lord Leo shivered.

"To think my final moments would be with the Hoshidan Prince." Xander noted.

"Likewise." Ryoma nodded "But I'm not ready to die, I'll meet my fate on my feet!"

"Don't fear." Owain told her "We're all here."

"Remember everyone you have no reason to fear." Inigo said.

"We killed a dragon one we'll just have to do it again." I said.

"Can we do it without your Dad?" Severa asked.

"Look who you're talking to." Owina smirked "I am a hero!"

"Chosen ones!" Ophelia cheered.

"We won't give up!" Lord Corrin said "No matter the foe, even if it's a dragon we can win! We've fought to hard to give up now! I'm making my own fate, this is our destiny!"

"The nape of the neck." I said "That is the weak spot of all dragons."

"That's great but how do we get him to lower his head?" Hinoka asked.

"The hands." Severa said "Break his hands and he'll lose his grip on the platform."

"Everyone spilt up and sever the hands!" I said.

I stayed back with Lord Corrin to defend against the risen like soldiers Anankos was summoning.

"I'LL RIP YOU IN HALF!" Charlotte yelled slamming her axe down to cut a finger off the dragon.

"Get Burnt!" Rinkah said doing the same.

"Raw Meat!" Velouria ripped her claws into a different finger.

"I play Rough!" Selkie said naming on another.

"Allow me!" Prince Takumi said fireing an arrow.

Their five attacks broke the left hand and cause Anankos to slip slightly.

"You dare resist me?!"

I checked the other hand and it was being broken off.

"FOR NOHR!" Prince Xander yelled striking with his sword.

"You Die NOW!" Prince Ryoma said cutting off the next finger.

"Watch this!" Nina said taking a shot.

"You're gonna need stiches!" Oboro yelled cutting off the next to last finger.

"Luminary Uppercut!"

"Smile! You're dead!"

Solei and Ophelia teamed up and took out the last finger on the hand, causing Anankos to slip and slam his head onto the platform.

"Now Lord Corrin!" I yelled.

"This is the end!"

"HUMANS!" the dragon roared.

"The Blade will not fail." I prayed "You can end all of this Lord Corrin!"

"You can't us!" Lord Corrin yelled slashing the air and sending out a wave that cracked the dragon's skin and exposed the eye core.

_He's still not dead._

"Lord Corrin you have to strike again!" I yelled "Hit it with everything we've got!"

" **Brynhildr!"**

" **Fujin Yumi!"**

" **Siegfried!"**

" **Raijinto!"**

" **YATO!"**

The attacks from the five divine weapons converged and pierced the sphere with a beam of light.

"GRRAAAHHH!" the sphere roared as it collapse on itself and faded away.

"Did we do it?" Lord Corrin asked.

"Yes…Anankos has been destroyed." Azura smiled.

"Really?!" Elise cheered "I feel super happy now!"

"Me too." Sakura smiled.

"I was worried there for a bit." Prince Leo sighed "But thanks to those four we had a plan that couldn't' fail."

"Aww stop it." I smiled "You'll make me blush."

"It worked out." Price Takumi said "Because we worked together."

"Now the world is safe again." Lady Camilla smiled "And it's all thanks to Corrin."

"This relief…it's like flying." Hinoka smiled.

"We killed a second dragon!" Owain cheered "WHOA!"

"The Chosen ones win again!" Ophelia cheered.

"I can't believe you've done this before." Soleil smiled.

"I never want to see another dragon in my life." Severa said.

"I agree." Inigo laughed putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah…me too." I smiled.

"We've all fought bravely." Ryoma said "The battle is over, we've won."

"We've restored peace to the world together." Prince Xander smiled.

"It's over." Lord Corrin sighed.

"We've fought together to accomplish this." Azura smiled.

"So Uhh…what are you gonna do with the throne?" I asked "Will Valla go back to being part of the world?"

* * *

**A few weeks Later**

"We will now commence the coronation of Corrin, the next King of Valla." Xander announced.

"Lucky you." I nudged Felicia "From Maid to Queen, it's like a fairy tale."

"I don't know if I'm ready for all this." She shivered.

"You look lovely." I smiled "Now get out there, your prince is waiting."

I walked Felicia out and she stood next to Corrin, there was a small speech by Azura and then she picked up a crown.

"Form here on Corrin shall be the ruler of Valla." Ryoma said.

"Do you accept this crown?" Azura smiled placing it on Corrin head "Congratulations."

"Umm Thank you." Lord Corrin smiled.

"Sit, sit!" Felicia pointed at the throne "I wanna see how you look"

"Do it Papa." Kana said "I bet you'll look really regal."

"Alright just a second." He laughed as his daughter hugged him "I want to thank King Ryoma and King Xander for their generous gifts of land, with their help we were able to rebuild Valla. I pledge to be a king that believes in his people and works for them"

The people in attendance clapped and cheered for Corrin.

"You didn't need to make that pledge." Ryoma said "We all know that kind of person you are."

"I agree, you will be a king to speak of for generations." Xander noted.

"If you need anything, just ask." Prince Takumi said.

"Just make sure you can actually say what the problem is next time." Leo laughed "I'd rather not deal with this whole ordeal again."

"I don't think something like this will happen again." Lady Camilla smiled "In any case thanks to Corrin we were all united, and I found a wonderful husband, isn't that right dear?"

"I suppose I do have Corrin to thank for that." Ryoma blushed.

"Congratulations Corrin." Hinoka smiled.

"I'm happy for you, I'm not even sure what to say." Sakura sighed.

"I think you want to say congratulations." Elise laughed.

"Thank you…all of you." He smiled.

"Umm everyone." I spoke up "I hate to bring down the mood but…"

"Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"I…found a way for the four of us to go home." I said "We have to leave."

Everyone was a little upset but also happy that we'd return from where we came from.

"Lord Corrin." I smiled "Before I go I wanted to thank you, you made me feel welcome here."

"I should thank you." He said "You've been more help than you'll even know."

"I'm gonna miss you guys." I sniffled looking at him and Felicia "You're guys are true friends."

* * *

**Soleil's POV**

"I've made up my mind." I frowned "I'm gonna go with my parents back to their world."

"What, No!" Selkie frowned "Then we won't be able to play together anymore."

"I'm sorry, but this is what I want to do," I sighed.

"Please understand." Ophelia frowned "This wasn't an easy choice for either of us."

"I'm…gonna miss you." Velouria frowned.

"…" Nina was quiet.

"Even if we never see each other again." I smiled at them "The five of us…we'll be friends forever."

"Yeah." Velouria smiled hugging me like she always does.

"Okay." Selkie sniffled joining the hug.

"Tsk…leaving us here." Nina said not being left out "Jerks…I hope that place is everything you dream it will be."

* * *

**Morgana's POV**

"Is everyone ready?" I asked.

"Yes." Inigo smiled.

"Let's go." Selena nodded.

"Can we hurry this up please?" Soleil asked.

"Back to our chosen home!" Ophelia cheered.

"Well…goodbye everyone." I waved "We'll miss you."

I held my hands out and started channeling a spell, this one went normally and a portal opened with Ylisse on the other side.

"There it is." I sighed "Home."

"Excellent job! That's my little sis!" Owain slapped me on the back.

"Owain no!" I yelled as my concentration broke and the portal started to destabilize.

The air itself began to crack and get sucked into the portal and suddenly there was a brilliant flash of light.

"OWAIN YOU MORON!" Severa yelled "YOU'VE DONE IT THIS TIME!"

Everything was getting sucked into the portal, even us. We got spit out the other side and I looked around.

"Did we make it?" Severa asked.

"I think we're good." I said looking around and hailed a traveler "Hey you there!"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?" Inigo asked.

"Well you're in Ylisse friend." He nodded "Have a good day."

"We're back!" I cheered!"

"Uhh Mom…" Soleil gulped "I think you screwed up."

"What makes you say that-." I turned around and looked

Land fell from the sky and attached to the coastline near Ylisse.

"Did you see that castle?" I gulped.

"That was Shirasagi." Inigo sighed.

"Way to go Owain!" Severa snapped "You touched Morgan and now Hoshido and Nohr got pulled into our world!"

"Oh well" I shrugged "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"We should check there before we head home." Inigo said.

* * *

**Later**

"I'm sorry about this." I sighed bowing before the three Kings "You just got your world back in order and now you've been sucked into ours. I'll go to Ylisse and help sort things out there."

"Dad!" Shiro came in "There's a whole army at the border!"

"They moved already." Severa yelled "Come on maybe we can talk them down."

Me and my three friends headed to the border where Ylisse had a whole army ready to confront a joint Nohr, Hoshido force.

"Wait please!" I pushed through I can explain!"

"Wait…Morgan?!"

"Huh…" I looked up "Father?!"

"Dad!" Owain gasped.

"Please Father we can explain." I said.

"What about the continent that fell from heaven or where you two, Inigo and Severa have been for the past year?" he asked.

"We've only been gone a year?" I asked.

_Not counting the weird time stuff of the Astral realm we were in Nohr for almost two years…time must have been a little faster there._

"So it's your brother's fault?" Dad asked "Alright, Everyone head back, I'll report to Chrom in a bit."

He looked at us "I'm glad you two are home, I've missed you."

"It's good to be home Father." I smiled.

**To Be Continued In- Fire Emblem: The Chosen Two.**

* * *

**AN**

**Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

**That's right; we've got another story after this one, taking place in a world containing both Awakening and Fates. It'll start up soon, so look forward to it!**

**Also I'm on Tumblr, snakebit1995**

**Till Next Time!**

 


End file.
